Coffe Au Lait
by layalatania
Summary: There relationship is like milk and coffee. It just can't helped. "At the moment the trend setting thing was catching the attention of a tall grinning wolf who prowled on little coffee skin girls wearing ragged red caps." Has other couples present.
1. Coffee and creme

***Edit: May 31, 2012 **

**Please feel free to read I fixed many parts that had bugged me about this story little plot points along with majority of grammar/spelling errors and style of the story. In general this has not changed the central component of this piece although some chapters may change fairly drastically in their content.**

**!-!-!**

**Okay guys. This is my first KND story and it is AU. So sorry guys they were never in the KND. The story focuses on the relationship between Abigail and Hoagie although almost every other character comes into play in this story. This is just the prologue so bare in mind it does not have a lot of action, from here on the story will progress much faster. As a note this story will cover many aspects of life as I have twiddled with the past of characters so be warned. There will be many serious issues touched upon on main characters and supporting. As well a last thing this story is not to offend anyone there will be points in the story where Abigail and Hoagie's relationship will be questioned because of their race, so no one take offense because this story is to be realistic I will not hesitate to touch upon this type of things because they are very common issues now in this modern society. **

**Okay end of rant. And just to say as everyone knows I do not own this of course it belongs to Warburton. Now, please Enjoy!**

Prologue: Monotonous

!-!-!

Every day was the same for Abigail Lincoln. walking along the winding trails of long hallow streets thriving with jittery children and squawking mothers- the sounds never agitating her, never swarming her with hives of irritants; dare she say she loved the sound- the cowls of little children playing.

Little darling children running all along the roads scattering from speeding cars in ants splendor only to plunder and plod along the vacant roads once again and complete their game of football. Laughter in their eyes and large hammy smiles on their mischievous faces they ran collecting dust upon their feet. How the small children always made the streets come alive.

Since childhood Abigail walked the same streets, the same long drawn path, going from the local high school down three blocks to 51st street cutting across the local recreation center into a little neighborhood complex. From there she would take a few more dips, turn at 47th and make her way across two more streets until she closed in on a blanketed basketball court alienated along the brass construction of the city dissecting into the silent suburbs she was raised.

Green in its shrubbery; the court fostered two long brass court nets, a dim set of wooden bleachers and a lonely stretch of luscious grassland separated from the cool black pebbles of court by a large chain link fence. She wished to go walk over and touch it, feel the cold soothing cobblestone under bare feet. She shouldn't dare. The wind solemn and wispy in the unusually cold afternoon sung with the same despondent methodical voice her father possessed. Don't reach out feebly; you can't have it. Her mind preached heavy into her heart.

She walked forward slow and thoughtful.

When she was younger; a small mouthy thing; she would play basketball with the other children nearby. The game was enticing almost another reality for her. Back then it was more than game, more than merriment for her, a child it was life she welcomed most. It was the anchoring of her sorrows, fears and plights. Beyond the court courage would strike a girl such as her giving strength to make friends and harbor relationship stronger than the test of time.

Growing older life pushed her to focusing on schooling and only playing the sport during season. Breathing deeply in at the rakish laughter only feet away she recalled the ultimatum her father carried upon her. The only time she was allowed to hold a basketball, touch it- feel the exhilarating thrill of running back forward up and down the court was in practiced dull procession of high school recreation. There was no more fun to be had in her precious love- how abandoned she felt; restricted to express her feelings, fears, hurts and happiness in an overly-structured competitive game.

She grew away from the court; despised it even, only coming by daily to wave at the distant friends from her long away childhood. The forget-me-nots she had forged kinship and camaraderie with long ago.

She missed the sounds of childhood. The laughter, the playful screams and of course the sassy momma's who sat on stoops scolding their hyper little boys. Turning to greet the Madea of the street, Ms. Johnson Abigail acknowledged the aged ladies with a tip of the hat. Saddened by creases furled into their foreheads and their once coarse voices benevolent and kind in age Abby walked further leaving them to memory.

Making the turn that connected the field adjacent of the basketball court away from the bustle of city Abby steered away from a rapid screech of tires screaming down the street. Grasping her chest to comfort the fear she paused in her journey home. At the blaring of the sun, the hum of running children and cussing adults her eyes turned towards the court.

It was then; as her heart settled silently back into her chest she noticed within the fences a peculiar odd-to-swallow sight. Drawing closer to the metallic fence she hadn't crossed in years, a willowy figure soaked down glinting with sweat, holding the ball in his palm as he slams it over the heads of the other men running up and down the court. A figure who definitely did not fit in Abby's little world. Something estrange about a lanky shirtless boy sporting a mop of brown hair and searing blue eyes in contrast to the fades and braids and blended tones of skin breaking away from him as he takes another shot. Something breathe taking about an oddity among the mundane. Looking back to make sure it wasn't anymore speeding cars causing her heart to palpitate so violently Abby studied the specimen before her.

Even from all the way across the fence she catches his laughter- husky but light boyish laughter almost too delicate to be manly. After he makes the shot and before she can realize it she can feel him looking right through her feeling what's left her bleating soul swept right out of her tiny body.

Clear blue, glistening like waves along the sea; vibrant, lovely blue- warm, inviting eyes- even from across the court side fence greet her dusty face. Even from afar she could feel him boring down deep into the essence of her skin. Eyes like she never seen squint down tracing her figure sending a coy smile that play along the rim of his pink-shell lips. Smiling boyishly he twirls the basketball around his arms to and fro with such ease Abby believed he must have been playing for years. Grinning like a wolf the lanky boy signals for her to join. Much like a child his expression jovial.

Abby tugs her red cap below the brim of her eyes hiding her amusement- barely able to shake her head. Her mouth forms the words and her eyes fall downwards away from his gaze.

_No._

And she cannot help but tilt her head over, feeling her long braid swipe against the nape of her back, to see if he read her message, but all he does is mimic the motion cocking his head up in confusion where the honey brown locks falls down in a mess across his nose. Pearly shells nibble at each other and she can feel his question ghost against the depths of her soul.

_No?_

With ease he saunters over to the Cage, the barrier separating the two. His fingers- long broad fingers; wither into the empty spaces of air cradling the crisscross hatching of silver between his knuckles. Eyes- wide blue eyes grin down upon her and she can feel warmness radiate of his smile.

There was a swagger in his stride, the way he stepped up to her with such easiness as if the world in its utter perfection just allowed such things to happen constantly. He stood above her tall, broad shoulders, messy hair and wide knowing grin- looking right into the depths of her soul and even then Abigail Lincoln knew- within every morsel of her heart, there was a secret hidden behind the bright depths of his eyes, a frothy coldness where something lonely and dead waited in the forlorn abyss, eating away at his soul.

Even in that temporary happiness his eyes looked so afraid- no closure, no sympathy… only immense pain bearing down on his heart, all of it hidden behind the facade of a warm lovely smile.

Curiosity was the first thing to board her mind. To find a creature so paradoxical on every level- how she wanted to dissect every insatiable little thing making him tick, allowing him able to smile so sweetly when she could feel the brooding shadows of despair riot savagely off his body.

She should walk away. It wasn't worth the emotion the toile and payment to become invested. Abby conceded she was never good at fixing broken things- better to cut strings loose before she finds herself knotted up. But she never does.

Instead in her loneliness and pique for an anomaly promises to observe but never touch- to respond but never befriend. For many months she doesn't curb into her curiosity. Invest into the languid figure posted up along the fence separating the two of them from one another. She never brushes against his seashell knuckles or ghost across the caustic pads of his brittle fingers. Never does she question why his hands remain painted in burly colors of purple or why he constantly smiles down at her like some angel of redemption or… why he refuses to cross the gate- go through the doors and take her in. She can see it in his eyes the longing and she wonders…does he look at other girls just like this? She condones and chastens herself every time he surely-probably, more than likely does.

It remains this way for a very long time. Days turn to weeks and a week turns to months and before long the rendezvous is requiring more. There words remain the same. He always ask her to come and play; scared of plunging out of the safety of gate; and as always she pulls her red cap farther down her eyes to hide her smile and refusing to be engulfed in his world; his sanctum- his temporary safe heaven. She knows very well how impermanent the safety of a cage and doesn't want to be trapped again. It already scalded her once before.

And still she approaches, tempts fate, tempts her own craving heart for a kind of love she gave up many years ago. She wouldn't venture in alone, into an allusion of childhood; but that damnable man with his beautiful blue eyes and childish heart was sure as hell making difficult for Abby to say no.

Abby won't admit it, but she does it all just so she can see him walk up to her with his wolf of a smile, lean up against the cold metal fence. Entwine his fingers into the cold pillars of the barrier calling for her hand upon his. Where he is too gentle to touch and Abigail much too cautious both stuck at an apex of each the others world; woes and fears just too scared to cross.

!-!-!

It wasn't until their eighth meeting inside the stuffy classroom hearing his vocal laughter from behind she was able to recognize him around her school. He was a new student and she never apt to approaching her peers hadn't any idea. From word of ear she was told he was a rather devilish boy with a title preceding him. Oddly enough he never spoke to her during classes but he remained stained with his carefree smile and joyful bright eyes which were unmistakable.

Much to Abigail's chagrin it had taken her some days to trace his face and caste his personality down into memory. As an observant creature she saw a little piece of his smile, his voice, his bright eyes in every other person she encountered and it became difficult to tell them all apart.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. She found out his name from one of her dynamic friends Heiney, who swooned and balled over everything fresh and trendy. At the moment the trend setting thing was catching the attention of a tall grinning wolf that prowled on little coffee skin girls wearing ragged red caps.

A prickle had perpetually formed on her skin- a foreign elating; frightening feeling she had never had before. For every time she turned down the hallway, she could feel the blue of his eyes sweeping across her shadow, polishing through her notes feel his hand brush across the arch of her back during study hour; sitting down within her desk she could feel the warmth of his voice rustle against her neck- even though he sat four long far away seats behind her in the very back of the classroom. More than often she would find herself in a daze overcome in the prickles; answering long equations only she was known for responding to, turning back to glower at him under the tip of her bangs- unfortunately she was not allowed to wear her hat in the classroom, and he would just send her one of those lazy smiles he manifested out of nowhere and turn back to chattering along the oblong shadows jesting stories from his old life out of him.

!-!-!

Back in their sustaining limbo his fingers curled once again into the safety of the separating fence.

_What's your name?_

Hoagie asked with a curled interest at the tip of his voice.

_Abby…Baby. Abigail Lincoln. _

His grin spread even more as if he snarled the pretty little butterfly within his glinting web trapping her up by the wings where escape was futile.

_Do you want to play?_

Startled, her heart jumped, hat almost slipping off with the strength of the breeze. For the longest time the words had been to come inside; be enveloped in the familiar strangeness, watch the people that acted too much like children sour her heart. This was different. This was access to action; here on the court she could grieve, cry and be angry at it betraying her. Abby didn't have to sit back anymore and let life runaway with her.

He said something else almost a murmur so delicate and cold in its words.

_Do you want to play?_

She didn't know if it was a question or a statement anymore. The wind loud and consuming told her one thing though her anticipating heart told her another. Tipping up the edge of her cap her chocolate brown eyes beamed taking up the challenge. Stepping across the threshold onto the brimstone she feels out of body. But refuge wraps around her when she sees the ball; a familiar shadow stagnating along the cobble.

He guides her to the court where the other figures wait in agitation for the game to begin. She feels safe under the gentleness of his warmth.

**Where there goes the prologue. It seems a little dragged out sorry about that. But there is the beginning. The style used for the prologue will probably be discontinued and will be replaced with a more active narration. **

**!-!-!**

**You don't have to read this it's just my thoughts on the Editing:**

**Again thanks for reading; this chapter was edited May 31st 2012 it's much longer and digs into the central messages that are going to be conveyed in this story much more than the original chapter. I feel it really helped the story move more smoothly. Now there isn't such a glaring difference between the last couple of chapters which were written almost two years apart.**

**I tried to draw out more of Abby's vulnerability this time around- and this chapter isn't necessary meant to say Abby loves Hoagie; she doesn't know him at this point but she feels she can use him as a means to return to childhood- She sees Hoagie as a child in a metaphorical way; take that as you will.**

**On to Edit the next Chapter. Please Review I love to hear what everyone thinks about the editing and revamping**


	2. Cherry flavored coughdrops

***Edited May 31st 2012:**

**This chapter will have a lot of grammatical and spelling errors fixed. There will be length added although it shouldn't really affect the current chapters as whole (hopefully) but I would recommend re-reading only to keep for confusion If something is referenced later on from the edits.**

**There's a scene here that I really enjoyed writing, (there are quite a few new scenes added in here as well.) of Hoagie classifying the female and male body it's not bad but there are innuendo's all in there- I upped it from the original hopefully nothing to bad.**

**Also I would just like to really apologize for giving you this chapter originally. After reading it I realized how awful in my opinion it was in content and errors compared to the other chapters. **

**Warning Hoagie is a troll- along with Black (oc)**

**!-!-!**

**Hey guys, second chapter up much longer than the prologue, I spent a while on it. This chapter does have a lot of slang and some usage of cuss words so I don't want anyone to be offended just to throw that out there. And I did spell things wrong on purpose for dialect reasons. Because we all know we do not talk like we type. This is a bit more light-hearted part of the story where we see some interaction between Hoagie and Abby and a twiddle of Cree. **

**I do not own KND we all know, dreadfully.**

**!-!-!**

Safety is only reassuring for moments; dread easily last for lifetimes. Pushing back her anxiousness Abby approaches the cobble weary of being snubbed by those she long ago called friends.

Faces spear around her, and one by one she counts them off. Many of them little boys she easily remembered freckly big eared and constantly bludgeoned with grass stains and mud.

The same little faces which she cast off long ago in her childhood. The many children she grew up with-around were no longer tiny, winy nor shrill. The heavens seemed to complement each boy with sweet playful features; all tall and languid with an identity and quirk that could easily send any normal girl's juvenile heart into a frenzy.

In their step towards adulthood most of the boys were not yet gifted with large muscles or barreling voices yet which made their rather temporary big eyes and awkward gangly-ness all the more endearing. Although their heavy bravado and insistence with the throwing of heavy slurs quickly reminded Abby they were cocky, arrogant young men in the last stretch of adolescence.

Rubbing her temple to relieve the pressure building Abby foresaw a lot of trash-talk and big-manning. Strangely with the massaging of her miniature fingers and the sight of the boys so happy in their playing she couldn't stay agitated.

A hiatus on the waning game; a call from Hoagie seemed to draw all attention towards the calm collected young woman. Shrill whistles followed her beckoned by the same boys she recalled dressed in flood pants up to their navel and large bulky retainers only a few years ago. Stepping along the outskirts of the court Abby placed her bulky backpack onto the small jut of grass framing the square.

Cautious fingers unfastened precious gold earrings from her ears; holding them within her palm embracing them to her chest, she chided herself for leaning on their strength a few seconds to long.

Abby's mind drifted for a moment falling into darkness. Terror rose from memories she closed off long ago. Opening her eyes lacing the earrings within the crooked lump of her red cap beside her pack she allowed the thoughts to slip her mind. Hoping the ritual went unquestioned by the curious fawn haired man beside her Abby summoned up strength to approach the players.

Impatiently the boys, waited. One who seemed insistent on being leader recited the rules to all the new players journeying on the court. It was a yawn and bore for a girl Like Abigail Lincoln who had been obliged and entranced in the sport since she was hip high. But it still warmed some of the chills in her nervous body as the boy with such a familiar drawl repeated the rules everyone had been accustomed to from the time they played twenty one at eight years old.

Laughing haughtily under her breath she wandered away with her thoughts. Still half listening she recalled banging the ball against the threshold of some poor old lady's lonely house- where the decrepit hag would come out with her seven calico cats peaking their heads across the door, yelling swears at the children. Looking among the crowd at the sight of a boy named Timothy who she clearly remembered playing horse against. He cried like a little baby trying to enunciate through tears he meant horseshoe. All Abby could think was the boy sure still had the same humongous head he had ten years ago.

"Eh Girlie you dreaming about me." Abby peaked up at the coaxing flirty words of the rule giver. Hand falling to hip and lips puckering into a discernible frown she scoffed.

"No need to get ahead of yourself pretty boy."

He grinned feral; cracking knuckles into fingers he approached within inches of her, "Why don't you show a good ol' boy a good time."

If not the mar of her eyebrows arching minutely no one would have known the comment even affected the icy peculiar; the cold calm valedictorian and anti-social of the school. "Sure." Black falters an audible gulp from those familiar with the sass and brass of Abigail Lincoln. "As soon as you start making six-figures. Get at least hundred in fifty thousand in the bank. And pay for my schooling." Poking her finger out until an inch from his nose she emphasized saucily swinging her neck, "Abby and just talk about undergraduate. I need money on the grad and post-grad. Enough to pay for Abby's Apartment at least six months in Advancement. **And!**" Smirking at the flustering of the rule-givers brow she was halted.

Flubbed Black look at the crazy confident broad, "What do you mean and!"

"Fool I mean And! What the hell Was I supposed to mean." Collecting herself and thriving on the whooping in the background she continued, "**And **If you think your get any of this." She said gesturing at supple busty curves, "Then think again! Cause you ain't touching none of this till you put a ring on it."

_DAMN... _A collective conclusive succession of air escaped all the players on the court.

"You're as cold-hearted and dangerous as you were ten years ago." Timothy piped.

Grinning under the shadow of her hat, "You better believe it baby."

Unaffected and easy to bounce back Black gave her a slow sweep of the eyes down from the bottom of her scuffed red sneakers up to the slight though sensual coils of frizz curling her face. "Precious what kind of man are you gonna get with those standards, exactly?"

"Easy. A rich white nerd." Pushing her ponytail off her shoulder to her back she said it as plainly and deadpanned as possible.

Laughing in response Black spooned his hand over his fade, "I like you Girlie." Abby collected a glare in response at the cheeky Louisiana bred boy. "But you're not really my type. Too bossy."

Feeling that his teasing was addling and stalling the game he turned around to dismiss her as he looked around at the other occupants on the court. Relinquishing the need to fluster the unmoving woman he saddled up to the side pulling on the lapel of her hat as another man took over the telling of rules.

"It's four on four. First score to 'leven. No outs, call y'own foul." Brandon spoke coolly swiping the long curls of his hair back into his signature ponytail. "Any questions?" He asked surveying the lot. "Good. So no bitching on the court.

Black found an opportunity to tease looked up from lacing up his sneakers, "I guess that means you gotta lea-"

"Jeez, Dude don't say that to a girl!" Hoagie scolded Black punching the shorter man on the shoulder as he shuffled to pull up his arm brace.

"Wha!" The boy rounded rubbing his shoulder a false lividness tainting his features, "I was talking about _Brandon_!"

"Oh..." Hoagie crowed trying to hold his laughter. But like a sputtering faucet trinkets of giddiness escaped his figure "Eh,heh,heh...hahahahahaHAHA!" The small signs of giggle were quickly making Hoagie's body rack with trembles. He teetered on the ground cuffing his face into his shoulder as Black leaned in to join up on the laughter. "You! A girl." Pointed Hoagie eyes closed an almost close to tears. "Hahah! Cause you know the hair, and the- Hahahah!"

Face palming Brandon tried to collect his baring, be the bigger man; metaphorically; ignore the two buffoons. But something about both of idiotic friends always seemed to set him in tizzy. Glaring Brandon looked at both giggling boys, "Fuh-uck both you!"

They both froze still as the dead. Brandon almost felt accomplished if not for the minute tremor of Hoagie's shoulder that always meant trouble and embarrassment for him. _Fuh-_

"Ahh-hahhh-hahh! Black he said it! You heard him right?" Cried the giggling Hoagie. "He said fuck you! -as in...cause you know- get it!"

Pinching her temple Abby applied a soothing pressure. Listening as the other guys added even more fuel to the fire. It lasted a few more moments before one of the more mature men casually insisted they were all girls- and then all hell broke loose.

Almost in the quick succession the laughter died all three boys become amicably serious. "I beg your pardon, but my dick says I'm not." Gestured a calm fastidious Black as he did of all things signature his crotch to the crowd all while smiling. "Isn't that right Mr. W?"

All of the guys and Abby seemed to blanch at this implication although it took Hoagie P. Gilligan a few seconds to draw the same conclusions before crassly commentating.

"Dude you named your d-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" Shouted a flushing Abby.

He paused. "...crotch." Before falling over and laughing into his knees.

Almost ignorant of the girl's plight the boys continued with their nefarious behavior. "Still doesn't prove Brandon is a guy."

Seething the smaller of the three boys Screamed, "Eff-you, effin-eff all of you, motherfu-"

Hoagie pulled himself from his sitting position, as he embraced the embarrassed boy into him. Leaning suggestively down he decided to whisper sultry like into his ear. "Don't worry my dear Bran-bran I'll have this all cleared up _in no time._" Responded the taller male seductively as he blew into the squirming pony tailed man's ear. Brandon shivered and shuddered down his squeal at the horrible treatment.

Almost at the point of having an aneurism Brandon bit harshly into his lip as Hoagie dragged him nearer to Abby. Said girl huffed down a grimace and a headache at the continuing mayhem. Directing everyone's attention with flashy pointing and over the top suggestive behavior he drew everyone to Brandon's figure. "Now this is an example of the unknowing effeminate androgynous, suffering from the phenomenon known as the cute yellow-bone, he has been plagued with the baby face, stiff board features, girly lashes and the long curly hair his mom refuses to let him cut. The girls find it attractive: _He looks just like us, _they scream, but the guys think he's just a lady in drag." Hearing affirmations and seeing the nodding of his peers Hoagie continues with a grumbling Brandon. "Now from afar, far, far way he may look like a girl. But there are telltale signs that he is not what he appears. Take for instance the female specimen."

He reaches for Abby but she sends him the deepest, deadliest, coldest glare a woman can muster. "Take for instance the female specimen." He repeats.

"You better not grab me Gilligan." Warns the girl. He approaches ever steady holding the bobbing and oddly corresponding Brandon still by the forearm.

"Come on Abby. It's all just in good fun." Says Hoagie looking at her with his lively baby blues. The innocence under the darkness causes her heart to stutter if only for a moment. Enough of a break in defense for Hoagie to accomplish his worming. "Please...please...Please!"

Rubbing her head she relents. "Fine. Just stop begging! You're almost a grown man." He swallows a chuckle bemused at her behavior but continues on.

"As I was saying, this-" He declares propping Abby in front of all the boys, "Is a female specimen and unlike our earlier male specimen._" _Looking her slowly down and, "She clearly has a different set of..._assets_- OWWHHH!" He wined, protectively covering the bruising nipple she had just pinched. "That hurt!"

"It should." Abby deadpanned, "I can't believe you just said that, that, that... that was so immature Hoagie!"

"I can't believe you gave me a tit-" These glares were becoming infamous he mused to himself, "-A purple-nurple!" He rubbed the sore flesh of skin under his shirt before sending her a mixture of the dirtiest, saddest and petulant look she had ever seen. Collecting himself once more he looked at the only girl on the court who frightened him much more than many things he come to fear.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Gulping down the air trapped between his throat he took one step back from the pint-size meanie.

"Can we play now?" Someone yells.

"But I'm not done." He pouted then looked at Abby, "I promise. I won't say anything stupid." He begged grappling her shoulders and shaking her too-and-fro.

"PROMISE!" She yelled jerking herself from the large man's grasp trying to fight the dizziness off.

"Stick a needle in my eye and everything!" Cheeky and happy to continue the ruse. "Okay so girls are different from guys they obviously got different _ass- _biological processing then us guys." Hoagie quickened correcting himself. "And of course they have tit- OWWHHIEE! I was gonna say breast swear to god! Just stop pinching me in my nipple!" He huffed out of breathe.

The air grew quite as the players turned solemn- "Titties." Black coughed. He repeated the words twelve or thirteen times under his breath. Hoagie barged in laughter as did some of the other boys as he joined in with Black.

A beat passed as Hoagie rubbed the still sore piece of flesh- "Titty twister!" Balked the other deviant of the group. Breathy high rumbling laughter carpeted the group of boys once again.

"And Everyone Knows," Hoagie finished collecting himself, "Girls have really big V-" The words being mouthed by Black behind him as Abby visibly paled and cursed the human race for inbreeding, "Vocabulary."

Brandon snickered pitching the ball into his large honey colored hands. "You had you're fun?" Hoagie innocently nods as the curly haired boy stills everyone's laughter, "Lets get the game started."

!-!-!

Taking the ball between his fingers Brandon shot watching with a haughty tug of the lips when the ball swished through the chain net, "First shot makes me the captain."

Easily the second boy to grab the ball right from the net scored the next shot. Amazed Hoagie sucked at his fingers with a low whistle watching the way the ball spun in a rainbow arch flailing against the rim and diving into the basket.

"I guess, I'm captain," Black's voice slithered with the easiness of a snake creeping through the underbrush. He wasn't exceptionally tall, sporting heavy twinkles coal eyes, fine wavy fade edged to the sides, and flash of gold piercing three of his front teeth. Just the kind of boy you wouldn't take home to daddy; cleaver with that infamous southern New Orleans drawl and sharp shark grin. Abby already had her fair share of Black's maturity in correspondence to Hoagie's childish humor to last her a life time.

"We skin you got shirts- Black."

Grinning Black threw his words seeming to become a whole other entity all together. Gone was the slouch lazzes-faire boy who giggled at every inappropriate word. This Black, he was almost predatory oozing with a confidence much more real than bravado.

"Ahi'te." Responded the sleek man. Feeling Abby's stare at his back he turned and gave a smile that caused her shoulders to ache. _Feral, deadly..._ She would definitely remember that about him.

Ducking her head away from his expression Abby was beginning to believe it was just second nature for boys to grin, smile and throw _chivalrous _glances down at her. She pondered the meaning for a moment but felt no need to dig deeper at the moment. Right now she was more concerned if this man would be foe or ally.

Standing near the back Abby found camouflage behind the pillar of tall lanky players who were slowly deteriorating. Brown eyes studying each boy's mannerism in order to understand their playing methods, skills and deceit.

Looking at the potential the pony-tail haired boy focused in on his trickster of a friend. The man was tall unusually so not hefty but weighty enough to be a threat to most players. His arms were long and tawny but it was that monsters leg's giant and quick made Brandon suspect that Hoagie was a decedent of super soldiers. "I guess I've got you" Brandon signaled less than enthusiastically. "Just don't touch me." Gleeful Hoagie happily tackled the smaller boy onto the ground nuzzling his head into the boy's blushing neck; with cheerful continence he fluttered his eyes lashes suggestively at Brandon.

"I knew you loved me. You were just playing hard to get" Hoagie spouted near his ear making Brandon tremble anxious with revolt. Pushing away he felt Hoagie dig his head further into his sternum. "I wonder what are kids are going to look like?" Wheezing the smaller boy turned stone petrified; his face growing greener by the seconds. "Just name one Hoagie is all I ask."

Feeling Abby's gaze at the two of them Brandon shoved Hoagie off of him. He wasn't going to admit especially since Hoagie was specifically the one who escorted the pretty lass on the court, but Brandon had quite eye for the sassy and beautiful. "You play to fuckin much. Get off me! Damn, you never stop playing around- This why we can't take white people nowhere!"

"Stop trying to dog me. Your mom's white!" Hoagie gestured in false accusation. "And anyways she loves me. She said," Hoagie pitched his voice to a shrilly nasally sound, "_Can you stay with Brandon forever, and ever, how is ever going to pass his SAT he should have taken last year without a strong, handsome, sturdy, mature, tall, handsome, stone-cold-fox-"_

"You said handsome twice!" Cried the yellow-bone pushing his friend off of him.

Punching the ball up down against the cement Janori a rough looking man with a lisp intercepted their play "Eh, you two done playin' penitentiary. We would lithe to start now." Breaking them from their lover session both boys looked at the players. Sheepishly Hoagie pulled himself off of Brandon throwing Abby a mischievous purr over the boy's shoulders. As the players kept depleting Hoagie found interest cooing into Brandon's bare neckline.

Black swirled through what was left of players, only three, two more notably shorter squatty boys who despite their slouchy appearance were decent players and Abby who waited further behind bouncing softly from one leg to the other in hidden anticipation.

"I got my lady over here Miss. Abigail Lincoln." Preening a kinky looking eyelash at her, "Unless you want to be skins wit' your gay ass boyfriend."

"Be skins Abby!" Hoagie yelled. Appalled she got ready to yell instead finding the sight of a blushing Hoagie covering his big-mouth endearingly.

Thinking for a moment and exaggerating the movement by placing his finger pointedly on his chin Black mumbled. "I think Hoagie is on to something. Brandon lets trade!" Coy, smug bastard Abby seethed in her head, trailing behind Black and his other teammate.

"No Abby thinks she is good here."

Within seconds the teams were chosen, "Here Ladies first." Hoagie grinned handsomely while handing her the ball.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well we already proved you were girl- and everybody else are men." Hoagie iterated slowly while holding Abby's shoulder in mock display of her stupidity.

"Nobody ever proved you were a man."

Tickled with the beams of amusement the tall lithe man responded, "Touché my dear Abby. But let me just add if you're willing to find out I'm free to explore."

Abby snatched the ball watching how the boy only teased her with another goading smile. A feathery shell of lips preening together seemed so innocent if not for the cold abscess of his swimming eyes. She didn't like their deadly look and pleased herself watching them open with surprise when she slug the ball into Black's stomach. The victim pouted playfully- she may be bossy but she was sure one hell of spit-fire.

Black hissed into her neck stealing the ball from her fingers. "Eh Miss. Abby Can I get a Kiss good Luck, ya know a real man needs a liddle luck some times." Coiling one of his hands around Abby's arm and the other leisurely pulling the ball from her hands

"You got touching kind of money? Abby didn't think so." She responded back in the same vocal throaty voice, "Now, shut up and let's start the game."

"Yeah come on Brandon," Hoagie jumped in, "let's start a _game_." Winking Hoagie slid his fingers down the cold shoulder of Brandon who only slapped his hands away and placed his head within his palm mumbling swears and profanities.

Abby could only shake her head looking up at Hoagie who now hovered beside her, "You are so gay." Fed up and amused at the boys antics up till now. Squeaking Abby froze feeling the body mold onto hers.

Before she could understand any coherent thoughts he pressed alongside of her body, leaning down where she could feel the pools of his hair brush against her face, his lips much too close to her ear and hands to familiar to her hips, "You wanna prove it?"

Abby just smiled coyly in the way only Abby Can, "You wanna have children?"

A laughter over took the heated gaze at much to quick a pace for Abby to really throw crow at, "Yes at some point I want three kids, maybe even four- who am I kidding six is like the new trend. How does six sound to you?"

Grinding her teeth at the teen, "I'd say six to many."

Reasonably this banter continued through the whole entire game. Where Hoagie would state something flirtatiously crude and Abby would sober him up with threats towards his life, his future children and his manhood. She wouldn't admit it, minus the glowering stares she would get from her teammates or the goading words tossed at her from the forming crowds ready to take up a piece of the court, she was enjoying herself.

_Yeah baby dats what Abby's talking about…_

Abby couldn't even recollect the years where she held a ball in her arms, playing against the cobblestone of a _real court. _Something beyond competition, just the exhilaration of the pave under her feet and the air pushing her towards the basket. She missed it- this. The crudeness, the playful antics, the truth of children, it was something she hadn't had in a long time.

Digging her fingers more thoroughly into the ball she tried dismiss all other thought from her head. But it always stemmed to difficult. From the time she graduated out of junior high she was dissuaded from the encounters with the faraway neighborhood children- No laughing children, no asinine jokes to past the time a way- to only compete scholastically- for honorable little girls who were headed straight for a four year scholarship. Young women like her had no business with derelicts. That had been what she was told her whole life.

_Now watcha say 'bout girls when Abby just scored on ya!_

But right now Abby felt free, and for a moment she could envision her ten year old self running barefoot down the hot peppered streets with her white Mary-Janes cradled in one hand and the other holding her red hat close to her head. Back then it was so simple and she craved for that affection, the freedom to be a child.

Hoagie through her smiles, and pouts somehow saw the little girl who laughed as she hit the cobble from a charge on the ground, or tease her teammates as another one of Blacks shot got stuffed. Her trash-talk and light movements all were so- _carefree _and beyond adorable_. _He didn't know her kind of people the privileged fortunate souls, the rich children who had everything carved so delicately in their palm. But, he couldn't just assign her a hedonist a mere tool of the world quite yet. She was different no other words could explain it. Prying the tickling from his chest he concluded; seeing the reservation of the woman outside of the gate completely disappear into someone just like them flustered Hoagie greatly. He didn't understand the feeling, didn't understand her one bit but admitting to himself he liked her almost nasally laugh and he would continue to encouraged it more.

_Your sorry ass got stuffed again…By him! I'm telling yo momma… Shame. _

Abby knew- he was bringing her to life. Reanimating her- making her recall times when she would sit along the grass shooting out watermelon seeds from her mouth. Fingers stained red waiting for her turn to join the game- where it didn't matter if you were a girl or a boy, three-foot-five or five-foot-six as long as you loved the game, and wanted to play- it was feasible, graspable, right there so surely in her hands.

But like all things it died away with much of her hopes and ambitions.

Slowly the lively banter of the game was dying down as the scores started meshing together and boys began to argue off of what points were whose. Usually Hoagie or Jonari would break the heated arguments, giving the offender an ultimatum. Ball or point- simple as that. Brandon and Black were beginning more and more to butt heads as they yelled deeply into each other's faces. The sensation frightened her. But she chose to come out here- she had to remember that; find something important that she had lost. Catching sight of Hoagie Gilligan giving her sympathetic apologetic look made her fears dwindle back, if only for a little while.

With the score slowly accumulating seven to nine, with Abby on the offending former- Black being the most forefront scorer made four of their baskets and Abby with a perishable two at second. The other boy whose highlights were close range jumpers and lay-ups was unable to penetrate the paint with Brandon heavily guarding. Even still if he was able to get passed him strive no chance in pushing that ball in front of the lanky six-foot-three defender Hoagie.

Only once was someone able to score a point off of him with a snarled shot sending both of them falling into the cement. Kind enough not to call foul on the charge Hoagie just offhandedly gave the point away.

Finding the behemoth of a man right in front of her pint-size five-foot-three Abby cleared the way for Hoagie. Careening towards her she watched mesmerize as he spun himself and the ball carefully around her and plowed the shot right into the basket dangling off of the rim. A gorgeous shot she praised inside her head. No one could be mad at her for moving out of the way, if any of them had an abnormally large monster charging at them full-speed thy would have moved too. Well maybe except Jonari he was built like a tank.

One more point- the game was closing the ball was in the other teams favor. Brandon took the shot watching how it singed off the rim and came plowing back right into the arms of Black. Abby saw an opening and went running down the open marker of the court, but Hoagie caught sight of it as well.

Without thought Abby caught the ball in midair ready for a jump-shot. A roar pain shut threw her as a good hundred and sixty pounds clipped her side. Aghast and unusually quick on his feet Hoagie caught her like a prince charming should, but it did not stop the two of them from caracoling towards the large metal beam of the basket. Taking the brunt of the hit Hoagie ricochet with a yelp landing not so neatly into the cold slightly dampen dirt. Lifting his chin soft moans from Abby could barely be heard. Her breath soft and moans maddening to his ear caused the soft skin of his chest to flutter against her cursing lips.

"Are you Okay?" Hoagie tapered cradling the girl into his chest. "You kindah came flying out of nowhere- if you know what I mean…" Chiming in a nervous tune while he plucked the invisible mites from the tip of his hair.

Embarrassed and feeling rather strange embraced into his chest she tried to right herself. "Abby is fine. If you would just let her get up… she will prove it." With an Indignant pull Abigail tried to hide her flush, one thing she hated about her skin tone was bright enough to see her blush. A very big heated apple colored blush- _Just great. Don't touch your cheeks then everybody won't notice._ Slowly Hoagies fingers dissected from behind her back loosening to let her stand but not separating in fear she may fall back down- and like London's bridge fall back down she did.

Groaning Abby tried to hide the pain away as she slunk onto the ground landing within Hoagies shadow. Concern sloped the blue of his eyes his voice for all its jovial boyishness grew deep and serious "You're hurt, let me see."

Curtly she snapped her braid slapping against her face when she turned from him, "Boy, Abby is fine." Unfortunately she could not hide her anxiousness from him without the protection of her trusty hat. He didn't buy her words for a moment insisting only looking at the wound. Hoagie encased her whole calf in one hand swinging it gently into his lap. "Boy- Abby already told you!"

"And I'm telling you give me your leg." Dragging her closer just by the leg with one pull of his arm. "Don't be such a baby, baby." Prodding at her leg, in dissatisfaction he watched her eyes display everything her facial expression refused. When he ran his finger along the outside of her leg he caught her flinch, and when he rounded her ankles she full out grimaced.

After his inspection, he turned to the boys who withheld their game. "Abby's hurt I'm taking her home." Waving at the boys Hoagie prepped himself for an earful from the girl. With little negotiation from the stun Abby he threw her over his shoulders where she hung a good five feet from the ground like a two week old lump sack of potatoes.

"Put Abby down this minute 'fore she kicks you in the balls!" Swinging her legs wildly angry she could only boot him in the stomach. Hoagie groaned whining about ungrateful little princess are to the better of her amusement.

"I'm trying to help you, princess. Now please kindly refrain from trying to swat my ass. It's more kinky than aggravating." Blushing and halting her movements she prayed that the boy would stop saying such suggestive things out loud.

With little initiation he grabbed her bag catering her earrings carefully within the palms of his hand only to slide them into her tense extended one. She didn't know how he knew they were so precious to her but silently thank him just as well. Without words he planted them carefully closing her fingers into them, throwing her hat onto her head and juggling her heavy backpack onto the bend of his elbow.

Too startled with such caring behavior she eased the cloudy feeling of her body with friendly bickering. "This isn't the caveman time; I don't need yuh carryin' me like a flour sack!"

He laughed the insatiable laugh that had Abby hiding her face into the contours of his bare shoulders.

"You my dear are no sack of flour, but a precious gem- a glimmering needle twittering majestically within a brooding haystack. A set of breast and nice assets that could- Okay I'll stop it" Hoagie argued adjusting Abby to better accommodate on his shoulder while he rubbed his sore stomach.

Blinking Abby leered into the man's back. "Boy getcha hand of Abby's ass before she breaks it."

Abigail was completely listless, listening to the boy below her chuckle so innocently, "Eh come on is this how you treat your prince charming." Already she could imagine his pearly lips twitch casting one of those hungry smiles.

"Yuh no prince charming, and Abby ain't no damsel in distress either." Smugly Abigail gleamed pulling her hat further down her head.

"And why not my dear, I am rescuing you from a nasty fall of disaster and returning you to your far away kingdom."

"Kidnapping- yuh kidnapping. Ain't no prince charming known for kidnapping."

Interested Hoagie put a finger to his face, almost allowing Abby to slide from his grip to make best friends with the pavement. "Is. That. So? Then do tell me who I am."

"A wolf."

"-Like little red riding hood! My beloved little red," Hoagie began his sermon. "Oh how I watched from a far, where you obediently traveled to your grandmother's house down the dark forest path, unafraid of the monsters lurking below. And I the clever wolf saw you and that basket full of _goodies…_" He purred seductively, "all alone in the forest couldn't help but assist-because I'm a gentleman...gentle-wolf? Regardless. Naturally she shared her basket full of goodies with the dashing wolf; delicious goodies; yum!" Already red at the blatant innuendo Hoagie was creating the brown skin girl could only hide her head in the dip of his back as the man felt the need to continue, "-And they both ran off had little half-breed children- preferably two and one of them named Hoagie the other Esmeraldvaticaleocious the third, leaving Grandma all high in dry in her old rancid shack that smells like prune juice. Ideal right."

"What bedtime story are you reading. And what the fuck drugs has your momma been feeding you! Abby recalls the hunter shooting the wolf's brains out for eating grandma now would'ya think he do if he knew the wolf was aiming at Red's goodies, he just couldn't have dat less yuh want yuh head blown up or worse..."

"How much worse can death be?"

"You get fixed."

"That's not even funny." shifting her around he tapped her spine when she refused to respond, "I get it, I get it…Jeez- tough crowd." Huffing Hoagie blew his bangs out of his face, thinking, processing a mile a minute. "So we can't be prince charming, and beloved princess- and you said no to a wolf and red riding hood for obvious reason, also I like the idea of procreating so ditch that. And I think your pretty set against caveman and a sack of flour- so then what can we be- and don't say friends that so cheesy."

With a blush Abby swallowed her tell-tale words, "You're cheesy."

Abby never got a chance to finish her statement noticing the deathtrap nearing closer. Prying herself from the limited sight she had from behind his back she hoped to high hell one of her contacts had fallen out and caused her to be seeing things. "Where is your car?" Abby prayed to the heavens above to every great entity she could possibly think of, from her god she traversed to every other religion she knew and began to pray like her life depended on it.

"Are you singing hymns?"

"Hoagie just tell Abby she's not seeing what she thinks she's seeing." Abby sighed relaxing herself. "There is no car there."

"There is no car there." Hoagie repeated.

Again in her calm soothing voice, "There is not a giant ass half-broken deathtrap in front of me."

He repeated, "There is no- Hey, that's my baby you're talking about! Did the mean lady hurt your feelings?" Hoagie asked polishing the vehicle.

All calmness gone Abby pinched the side of Hoagie's Arm to grab his attention, "Hoagie did Abby ever do something that would send the wrath of all evil to torture her, or am I just the lucky duck of the day?"

Hoagie scratched his fawn hair in contemplation "Is that a trick question?" Calculative motion Hoagie unloaded her from his shoulder and set her down to lean against his torso, and what a mighty fine torso it was Abby beamed, then thoroughly punished her mind for signaling such intimate thoughts. "This here is my precious baby, my work of art, my gallant steed-"

"A god forsaken deathtrap, etc...etc..."

"My Gallant steed; personal transporter Baby-blue Mcgee Gilligan the second."

Groaning Abby brushed against the metallic skin fearful and cautious of it making. It gleamed menacingly the front jutting out a deep glowering blue- whispering property of the owner to Abby. On the handles rounded a peculiar shaped set of old warn goggles. Tactfully he placed Abby on the back without even giving her time to gripe and squabble. Saddling in front of her he revved the engine. Baby-Blue-Mcgee, The motorcycle came alive droning lullaby threats to Abby of how she was going to throw her off and trample her into the ground if she even looked at Hoagie in any way._ Stupid possessive motorcycle _Abby chided.

Afraid Abby clawed into Hoagie's stomach with such fever she was surprised she didn't pull some arteries out when she finally let go. She was scared definitely one hundred percent frightened out of her mind. "Abby is not riding this monster! I will sit in this park all damn night."

"Come on Abbs, I won't let you fall, promise." He squeezed her fingers loose, turning the howling machine off. Swiftly he turned around pulling something from his deep pockets. Like a baby he tried to bribe her. Out of his pocket came a bright red cherry flavored lollipop and pushed to the forefront of her eyes, "If you let me bring you home I will give you a sucker..._and maybe this lollipop. _Kidding, kidding! Just don't hit me anymore I bruise easily." He teased, waiting patiently as Abby loosened upon him for a moment of indecision and grabbed onto him firmly once again. "That a good girl."

"Shut the hell up and give Abby her damn lollipop." Demanding Abby snatched the lollipop from his fingers stashing it away into the back pocket of her jeans. Quick and decisive she swung her red cap against Hoagie's head with a sudden smile. "-and don't be so damn cheeky."

Eyes clenched shut hands snugly wrapped around the driver and feet tapered onto what was left of the footrest. Abigail sailed against the parry of the wind. Anxiety plagued her the first few seconds; the sheer sensation of being so small and fragile worried her just as much as falling off. It wasn't until a narrow turn down a vacant road feeling the motorcycle accelerate beneath her that she could feel its power. Her safety seemed resolved around one man who had lifted his hand from the handle to loosen her boa-grip on his stomach. Complying and much less stiff she let the wind take her. She would swoon for a moment revolving into those thoughts of being free- and airborne but quickly brought back down to reality by the chastising whips of air particles slapping against her face.

Picking up speed Hoagie pressed the gas shooting faster and faster down the lane the only times he would slow would be to ask for directions, or confirmation in their pointed direction. The eternal freedom she felt soon dissipated as she reached the sight of her large immaculate abode. In minutes Abby was home and her dream- freedom washed away with ever going breeze. Unlike wind temporary and whimsy she remained. Hearing the cries of reality; parked in the front of her home, on the back of a motorcycle holding onto a boy she barely knew.

Stepping firmly he draped off his beast standing surely on the ground. Surprised and unwelcoming of the sudden vacancy Abby tried to Pull her body off the lifeless machine. Struggling to nudge the now rigid bloated ankle over the large draped seat, Hoagie watched amused at her plight. Before she knew it he had cuffed her by the knees and shoulders holding her bridal style against his chest. Hissing, "Watcha doin' Abby can make it to her house by herself!"

"No you can't." Quieting her, Hoagie took those thirteen long dreadful steps up the walkway into the front of her door. Ringing the doorbell twice he tuned out the callous play of joy to the world and instead focused on the patchwork poured into the brick.

A crude mosaic, very old if anything, abundant with lilies and roses along with masterful tacticians of little people decorated in musical notes surrounding them. The crude, tiny drawings were a balm to Abby's heart as much as they were salt to Hoagie's wound. He brushed a finger down the chalk scribbled with firm hands that were not use to the shaky grapple of brick.

"Who did this?"

Abby turned to the picture- living in the house so long she forgotten the portrait long ago casting it off as merely one more property of their house that mad their house a little more livable. "Me… and my sister-"

Abruptly the door swung open, standing opposed on the other side, a long willowy figure. A dominant hungry poaching look in her tall figure. Dressed in an abundant source of tightly twisted micro-braids arraying from ocher to honey blonde tied up into a feminine chignon, an oversized shirt branded with a cheap liquor insignia and boxers plastered with Spiderman down the lining- despite her chose of boyish articles he had a feeling no young men lived here. The lanky woman opened her eyes studying the scene- all sense of a hangover vanishing from her murky hazel eyes

Grinning at the attractive feast in front of him Hoagie couldn't help himself, "What's cookin good lookin," And with that comment Hoagie broke the camel's back.

"Daddy! Abby Brought a white kid home again… And he doesn't have a shirt on!" A moment of silent passed the two strange teens and the inebriated adult. One in the need of a gun to shoot herself in the head, the other admiring the lovely traits and assets of the Lincoln women and the last half-passed stuck between a tizzy of self-assurance and nausea.

Cold hazel glowered at the girl coddled in the lean boys arm dismissing them both. "Eh if 'ah daddy kills ya can I have yah boyfriend. He'za kinda cute." Leering up at the lanky teen with faraway eyes Cree smiled slamming the door in front of the two odd children's face.

"Cree!" Abigail glowered; turning into Hoagie's arm she batted him with her hat square on top of the head about a hundred times. " Abby is going to kill you."

**The end of that long chapter, I can't believe I wrote that much I'm surprised my fingers didn't fall off. Well there is chapter two it's a bit more lighthearted due to Hoagie being such a ham (sorry I am really hungry right now). The next chapter may get a little more dramatic due to Abby's father who will starting talking about ya know that stuff.**

!-!-!

**Edited: June 1, 2012**

**This chapter has a lot of added in my opinion. I really liked the way it came out. I changed up the characterization of Black and Brandon a lot here. I originally only had them as one-shots to fill in the fodder but decided to use them as Hoagie's friends at school. I think I just about doubled the length of this chapter and had a great time doing so. I'm not very confident in dialogue and was happy I could try it out more in this chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and would love it if you review- reviewing helps me understand my faults; gives me moral support and wonderful ideas for later chapters!**


	3. Gingerbread cookies

**Edit June 1st 2012:**

**!-!-!**

**Oh my, for all you wonderful supporters who have come to see this new update let me just tell you- if you see me in person you have literal reason to shoot me in the head. I really mean it; but with a rubber band or at least nothing harder than a bee-bee gun. I just wanted to say it was completely irresponsible for me not to update this story in over a year, and more than that promise to update months ago and not do it... so for all those people who can single down the face behind the signature take your shots- anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you guys like it- also there have been updates from some of my other Hoagie/Abby stories. Have a great read guys!**

**!-!-!**

The Drink was moist to his lip and cold to the touch. Frothy with a large foam of condensation settling on the edge he brought the liquid to his lips. Despite its numbing coldness it seared his tongue; strong and souring against his taste bud. He had at one time harbored himself as a man above alcohol, above its tantalizing and addicting pleasure, but now the drink caught surely between large fingers garnished the thought and poisoned himself ever more with the brew.

The room, his study like every other part of the house was consistently quite. Tapping his finger against the shot class the dawning of silence approached and smothered him. Often he told himself he enjoyed the quiet, the languid haunting silence of the unfamiliar home. Silence was a thing other colleagues envied; he lived and molded such a quaint, sterile environment that it was almost impossible to inhabitant.

Settling down into his chair Donald surmised through his latest patient's notes. An elderly woman whose age and name were indiscriminate was dying. A small contusion on her head left the woman labored, fevered and disoriented. Only the night before a page brought him to the operating room; he had to close her up there wasn't much he could do at this point. Donald puckered his lip tightly as the pungent liquor bubbled down his throat.

Maybe, sometime long ago he may have enjoyed his job; enjoyed the late nights of night duty in the Trauma ward. Tiny children he would coax out of their fears with delighting stories and tall-tales of adventure. They would giggle and laugh almost forgetful of the injuries they suffered. So easy to please, so happy were they in the merriment of a kind adult. At one time nurturing children came easy to Donald, A trait so dominant that a mere rise of the eyebrow and rumbled flare would send tykes in a giggling riot. Pushing the glass away Donald sighed, those years were long ago and as far away as another lifetime.

Mr. Lincoln has seen a lot in his life; he admitted at least that. From his beginnings he was a man destitute; without money, falling into considerable debt once entering college. After the first year in undergrad ill timing forced him to drop out. For three years he spent what meager parts of his young adulthood helping with his elder brother's illness. Even then at only twenty one he knew he had a penchant for health and a caring love towards those in need. He had been a very foolish young boy then.

It was with a stroke of despising fortune he returned to college. At twenty two he had met a girl- tossing his head between his fingers Donald decided not to let his thoughts wonder towards _that woman._ Donald resented the truth but without her help he would surely not be in the same state affairs as he was today. Then there was medical school. Dr. Lincoln only made it through medical school at the unfortunate event of his father-in-law's death. Pocketing a large insurance deposit and two small children Donald had come to accomplish much of the life he dreamed.

The dreams, his accomplishment, his wife beautiful and kind were only transient lies plaguing his reality. There was little to be gained from their relationship in the end. The only benefits of marriage to that woman were his occupation and his children.

Three things more important than his career caused the doctor to hold out so long on the mediocre relationship he called marriage. Had it been worth it? If he waited out; gave his relationship some air to breathe would things have been different? Pinching the bridge of his nose Donald pushed out a nasally breathe. No. She was never one change. A Long time ago he had loved that about her; at present, her resolute stance to be benign and permanent were the resenting traits causing him to despise her even more.

Now years later the surgeon wondered if it would have been less painful to cut the relationship early. Maybe then things would be different. Maybe his children wouldn't find their house an uninhabitable museum, their home a plaguing curse; their family full of indifferent, uncaring individuals.

Donald's fingers fell on the binding of a lackluster book. Canterbury tales; Abby's project required her to read different parts of the dialogue much to Mr. Lincolns objection. He detested the book besides its literary mark as completely disgusting, Although he wasn't saved from reading it in college he was dismayed catching Abby breezing through the pages so leisurely. Pages thumped against his tall oblong thumb; flipping through the material before allowing the book to close. Donald paused placing the book neatly onto the corner of his posh desk. Sitting in his study, looking like a man destitute, a deathly whisper passed his loose lips, "All things that glitter are not gold."

Maybe they resented their father for the divorce. As a child he had resented the day his father shut him out of his life, but he had been near a grown man at the time, they were still small children, unimpressed and easy to mold at the time. They were far too young to remember although he knew it caused them pain. Abby still refused to acknowledge the presence of his new wife, Cree treated her with full contempt and Mark, well...

Mark high-tailed it out as soon as he turned eighteen. Not even saying goodbye the boy closed the door on his family and took off to grasp life he wanted the adventure he wanted the freedom. He found himself tied; married a year later with a kid on the way. The boy seemed ever intent on making babies all the time. So many at such a rate that Donald found it hard to give a good number of grandchildren he had and couldn't dare possibly recall any of their names. Even though he was pretty sure the fourth one with the lazy eye's name was something along the line a Tanarie- Tamari- Tangerine or something like that.

Cree his second child was on a bought of self-discovery as she called it. Taking another six month reprieve from school; Although Mr. Lincoln was all too sure her delinquency caused her more problems than she could handle. Since her twenty first birthday Cree no longer felt a law abiding reason to hide her growing alcoholism. Said reason Mr. Lincoln chose to keep all the liquor stashed in his study not that it stopped the girl. Sadly like her brother Cree had too much baggage to invest any hopes in.

And then there was Abby... his baby, his youngest girl in her last year of high school, almost perfection at the core. She studied daily, was obedient and thoughtful, and much to the gratefulness of his heart showed no peak or interest in youngsters of the opposite sex.

Pouring another shot of liquor Mr. Lincoln let his head fall into the crease of his arms, trying to absolve the migraine slowly spreading through his head. From the outside looking in they looked like a shining family; one of those perfects who appeared on monthly D.I.Y magazine covers. When had they grown from such easy impressionable little ones to such difficult individuals? He scuffed pushing the brandy down his throat. They weren't much of children anymore.

The brandy in his fingers trembled at the shrill liquid voice of his oldest daughter.

"Daddy! Abby brought another white kid home!" The unusually collective sobering voice of Cree calling from downstairs caused his headache to spike, "And he isn't wearing a shirt."

Donald almost chocked. Looking at his office desk he tried to hold back the aggravation.

!-!-!

Abby couldn't believe it. Clawing her hands deeply into the bare-chest of the tall lanky man she tried to reign in her anger. Closing her eyes and pinching her eyebrows down she tried counting slowly to ten.

_One.-_Here she was locked out of her own damn house.

_two-_ stuck in the perverted hands of a giant.

_three-_ who could care less where his hands accidentally roamed.

_Fou- _"I told you if you touch my ass one more time!"

Abby slammed her hat against the boy's sweaty hair but received no whiny response or cry baby mumbles. His absent voice's loss of insistent and petulant whining startled her far more than she was willing to admit.

Hoagie P. Gilligan with his cold blue plaintive eyes was the epitome of abrasive, cowardly, snarky, silly and childish- to have him so quiet, so unmoving and unresponsive seemed unnatural.

Pressing a small hand down against his shoulder she braced to remove herself from his arms. Arms stopped feeling the bare of his chest boiling under her palm- his heart stammered beneath her fingers palpitating an unnaturally troubled beat. Buzzing at the speed of hummingbird wings; Abby looked up at him unnerved by his stillness. Opalescent eyes hid under a crinkle of narrowing skin. Deep plunging dimples formed a horrible pull of what could only be an imitation of a smile.

"Why hello there?" She could taste the nervousness in Hoagie's voice. The shiver of his hands under her knees, and croaking way his throat gulped down in nervousness. Hoagie's speech jumped up and down looking at the formidable, angry father, "Well you must be Mr. Lincoln. I was just returning your daugt-" Abby heard a click, "Oh? And what a nice- uhmm... gun you have there."

Finding the barrel pointed quite intimately into his nose Hoagie squealed a rather unmanly set of curses before shuffling backwards off the porch.

For the second time that day Hoagie found his face eating dirt with the comfortable load of Abigail pressed into his chest. Groaning at her movement; somehow despite her ruined ankle the girl had a pleasant landing sprawled on his very bruised stomach. She lurched up with such a furious swiftness it caused the boy to jerk back; her knee taking momentum from the panic of the fall used Hoagies bruising side to stand up- or at least attempt to. Grunting at the sensation Hoagie had no time to brace himself. His mind told him to place his arms on his abdomen to give protection to the growing injury but instinctively they reached out to help steady the swaying woman.

Abby felt the world swarm around her the pain in her ankle swelling up like a drawl buzz. The burning tingling pounded pain all the way up to her brain. She bit back a string of curses falling back into the poor bruised body of Hoagie Gilligan.

Grimacing at the pain she allowed it to settle before sitting up again. Abby lifted her head to meet the eyes of the cheeky boy below her. He grinned at her, "Well isn't this pleasant." Abby attempting to hide her irritated blush rolling her rusty brown eyes along with a hallow snicker. She rolled off of him soothed by the cold touch of the wet grass beneath them. Her eyes colored for a moment warming to a gentle honey before peering back up at the porch.

There stood her father with what she knew to be an unloaded pellet gun- her own actually. Beside the gun tooting trauma surgeon her sister in a fit of hysterical laughter blocking the door way. Cree was soaking in all the pleasure and amusement in the situation, but in the eyes of her father disdain at the sight of the two teenagers lying on the lawn. Abby knew that glinting frustration very well- it was often a seething look her father had made at many of her friends while growing up. All in all he wasn't very impressed with the tall brunette.

Stepping down from the porch Mr. Lincoln took his daughters arm gently in his hand tugging her to stand. In the tension of her fingers lay a bit of resistance. Rebellion was a sure genetic trait along with a boundless supply of pride and stubbornness. Abby submitted at least for the moment not in the mood to be lectured on her behavior or given methodical health advice on her injury.

He pulled her into his support knowing the tomboyish girl was much too proud to ever willingly lean on him. It seemed as if she refused to welcome his trust always. Always silently disobedient in ever thing she did. Her behavior cold but civil struck a much stronger cord than the impulsive bold actions of his other two children. Gentle the elder man helped his daughter to hobble over the three stair steps onto the front porch.

Looking back down he took in the boyish features of the man who seemed content on playing dead for as long as possible. After a few moments and realizing the strange family was not keen on closing the door at him just yet Hoagie moved to his feet feeling incredibly young and transparent.

In front of him the unusual boy stood his height non to intimidating due to the nervous hunch of shoulder, twitch of his eyebrows and sheepish smile. The boy flinched under Donald's gaze more afraid of being reprimanded than being shot at the moment. Like a small child the boy twiddled his fingers closely to his chest keeping those deep blank worried eyes from his own.

Looking out Abby's father noticed the decrypted broken creature not worth being called a vehicle parked on the curb. All most in the process of slapping himself in the face Lincoln looked down back to the bike, at his quiet daughter and finally the nervous man. Just what he needed, a no shirt wearing, bicycle riding, blue eyed hoodlum.

Small fingers soft and tender tensed into his shirt sleeve. Was she asking for refuge, safety from the scene? His daughter did not look at him- the girl adamantly refusing to meet his eyes- He couldn't recall the last time she had confided such feelings into him. Sighing he wanted to turn the boy away with a bullet in the leg but the surging feel of her heart begging him to be lenient to the brown haired teen turned his mood.

Abby's fingers clenched onto his button down when Donald moved. Her eyes did not change neither did her expression but the gesture, the tiny squeeze made him pat her own trembling hand paternally over hers.

"Is that contraption, thing a mabobber yours son?" Hoagie stirred up, his hands running through his hair in a nervous tick. He didn't want to anger the man any more than he may have already done so, but the fear to run away from the approaching bedlam was making it difficult to respond.

"yeah-" Hoagie retracted noting the way the man's eyebrow twerked up at the response, "I mean yes sir, she's mine."

"She?"

Finding more interest in the twirling and crossing of bridged fingers than the stern doctor Hoagie responded, "Yes, female." Hoagie not really understanding what Mr. Lincoln was insinuating.

Not wishing to hear the boys prattle anymore Mr. Lincoln seem satisfied uncrossing his arms and letting his stance fall.

Sighing Abby's father began to turn into the house holstering the gun tightly in one hand and the other supporting a hobbling daughter to the door.

She turned watching the boy saunter back to his bike not wishing for him to leave on such bad terms. "Why don't you come in... and get a shirt." Her father's hand resting at the door stiffened but Abby paid no mind, "I mean it's my fault you don't have one on anyways... "

He wanted to make a joke his mouth ready to let loose a foul string of innuendo's and teasing but he thought better of facing the gleaming weapon housed in the girl's father's hand.

Freezing for a moment at the expression her father and said boy gave her Abby blushed face burning with embarrassment, "Abby didn't mean it like that chu' fool." She yelled at the now grinning boy less ashamed at her statement but stilled by the warmth emitting from the boy as he leaned against his bike.

"I don't want to be a bother, I live right down the road it won't be too much of a problem." He stressed draping one leg over to straddle the mechanical beast.

"Why don't you come in." Donald left no room for argument, "you'll get a cold outside, with the freezing, and the wind and the going fast on the deathtrap," Somewhat flustered he finished, "-and you know what I mean."

Hoagie frowned for only second offended for the second time that day. Why did everybody insist on calling his baby a death trap? "Uhmm sure...sir?" Responded the slim boy pushing his bike back into a parking position.

The walk back towards the house was long and awkward. The gallant thirteen steps he had taken to approach the first time furled into an untimely death sentence. If he was not hundred percent sure that turning around and leaving would greatly offend the older man Hoagie would have not even wasted a second plunging the key into the ignition and getting the hell out of there.

Climbing up the three porch stairs Hoagie tried to civilly charm the father but the serious unmoving glare and shuffling of the gun caused the smile to die on his face. Rubbing his lower arm in nervousness Hoagie Silently followed the Lincoln family inside.

!-!-!

The house was beautiful- cold, lifeless but beautiful regardless. As if he were riding on a roller-coaster Hoagie snugly kept every appendage within the vehicle of his little bubble. Biting his lip he tried to still the strong shaking of his leg fearful he would easily knock over some expensive treasured knickknack. Cursing as his knee bounced harshly against the leg of the close coffee table. One Tiny embossed marble fumbled quickly out of the shallow bowl down onto the stained floors. Falling to the ground he dived under the low table scuffing his arm against the rock surface. "Got you." Hoagie cried curling the marble between his fingers. Hunching his back Hoagie prepared to remove himself from under the furniture.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hoagie felt the surging pain of his head colliding with the sharp lacquered wood crying out in pain. A parade of opal, translucent marbles found grooves to stop their rolling in his knees and hands.

"Shit." Rubbing his head and checking for the sign of blood he looked through the large space of the underside of the table catching bright blue toenails, long tawny brown legs connected to gently sloping hips. His line of sight dipped off from her naval though the tie back of her pajama shirt gave little to the imagination. Cree bending forward to catch the boy's startled eyes found amusement in watching him fluster. She liked the way his mouth conveyed his emotions; frustration at knocking the little decorations to the floor and sheepish at being caught ogling the girl features he bit onto the bottom pearl of his lip.

Cleaning up the mess he placed the marbles gently back into the large seashell disk that originally held the figurines. Glad to be finished Hoagie dropped back into the comfort of the firm modern couch. A forming indention into the leather caused Hoagie to look up finding the lucid ghosting gaze of a beautiful drunken beauty inches from his face.

Holding his breathe Hoagie shifted away from her, "I think I should move."

Fingers particularly soft tucked firmly against his chin as the older sultry woman blew softly into his ear, "_I don't want you to_."

Seconds later Abby appeared from the kitchen removing her apron and throwing it onto the bar. Her eyes quirked at the sight of the jittery boy's predicament before falling into a well embossed lazy boy chair. Thirty minutes of baking encroached with impromptu first aid on her leg had her little fizzled.

Trying to calm the tempting fingers dressing against his exposed neck he focused on the very reason he was trapped in the more prison than house with some of the craziest people he had ever met. Pretty women would definitely be the death of him.

Hoagie guarded the girl across from him; both were separated by an immaculate and quite intimidating square end table already insistent on trying to assassinate him. Careful not to tip the surprisingly light furniture piece he moved his leg only to brush against the close corner of a beautifully decorated end table which in Hoagie's opinion looked like it was carved out every precious extinct tree to ever grace the earth. How much money did the Lincoln family have? The dress of the girls said not so much though the house spoke another story.

Scooting back Hoagie didn't want to accidentally touch anything, he hardly wanted to breathe, but it wasn't the costly decorations of the house that had him sitting on pins and needles nor the daunting man who was now in the kitchen making of all things...cookies.

No what he feared most was the abomination of lustrous desire, the charming half drunken woman who decided to use his well decorated lap for a pillow. What pricked his nerves evermore the uncaring nonchalant manner in which Abigail found amusement in watching his torment. Yep, pretty women would definitely be his downfall.

Seductive as a half dead Billy goat, she moaned into his side clutching her head for a moment. Glaring up at him with irked eyebrows, "You're not much comfort are you?"

Cree raised; one hand daringly squeezing onto his thigh the other pinched onto her skull trying to comfort her rising headache. The long braids of her hair itching against Hoagie's bruised sternum. Despite the cover of a shirt he felt very naked under the sultry gaze of the older woman. "Eh, Pipsqueak," She squeezed causing an unmanly yelp to emanate from said boy. A roar of giggles escaped her pert lips before schooling her expression, "When you're done trying to woo Crabigail, there will be a real woman waiting for you." Her laughter exploded the sweet liquor smell of Cree's breath breaching Hoagie's nose. Leaning across the boy, half her body falling off the couch she clutched her head as nausea speared through her body. The flamboyant giddiness died at the sudden rack of heavy heaving. The contorting muscles of her stomach under his leg warned him of danger.

Hoagie's face showered green at the display subdued only at the fact she had decided not to use the neither his leg; nor the glassy reflective flooring as a trashcan.

Cree bolted up handing digging deeper up Hoagie's lap, "Fuck I'm so out of it." She whispered another bout of giggles escaping her lungs. "Eh. Big boy give me a kiss." Commanded the girl puckering her lip as Hoagie' whole body paled in return.

Abby only looked at her sister crossly not daring to give the woman the time of day, nor the ammunition to make the situation any more embarrassing.

Tugging her hat further down Abby showed her disdain. She didn't feel embarrassed for her sister. She long since let fleeting feelings such as those die long in her childhood. "Pull yourself together girl."

Cree's half blubbered words died off viciously glaring at the younger girl across from her. Cree sent one more hateful look at the girl she called little sister before she rolled sensually off of hoagie, bumping her shin on the table and walking out of the living room with the same grace as a bumbling drunk.

Abby dared not peak at Hoagie noting his apologetic look towards Cree, "She's an idiot ignore her."

"Your sister she has a drinking problem?" He asked sincerely.

Pushing a long loose strand to the back of her head she focused her unfamiliar guarded eyes back towards him, "I don't think that's really any of your business."

He turned startled by the harshness of the words, but took them for what they were worth. He would not question the underlying malice both girls seemed to possess for each other; after all he barely knew this woman the best option was to not get too involved.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was the little sister." He blistered trying to humor the girl.

Abby picked at her loosening braid staring somewhere off. Delicate and serene her voice delved into a velvet whisper "She sure acts like it..." Despite the crudeness of the statement there lingered on her face a gentle smile.

"Your sister?" He asked.

Abby stilled pulling on her armor once again for his typical left field type questions. Her shoulders pinched up as she responded,, "Yeah?"

Hoagie gulped pressing his fingers together and hunching his tall figure together like a small nervous child, "She's kinda intimidating."

Try as she might she couldn't stifle the giggle; not knowing if it was because of the awkward adorableness of the boy in front of her or the shifty way he made his nervous comment. Abby cleared her throat biting back her laughter, "Well Abby begs to differ I think intimidation is a genetic trait."

"Buh- your sister she's on a different level then you guys!" He whipped exasperated.

Abby deadpanned, "My dad tried to shoot you." Hoagie gaped mouth sputtering like a fish, he pulled his feet on the couch too caught in his boyish emotions to take regard of the priceless furniture he was possibly sullying. Wrapping his arms around his knee he began to pout just like a little child.

Hoagie mumbled into his knees sending a pathetic glowering expression back at Abby, "Your sister kept grabbing my ass."

"Well isn't that payback?" Her eyes quirked.

"Payback for what?" Mr. Lincolns head peered out from the kitchen entrance attracted more so to the leveled quiet that had compensated within the last few minutes after his daughter's loud exit. If there was one thing Mr. Lincoln was adamant about silence was a child's tool for mischief. In his opinion it was much too quiet for anything pure and wholesome to be conducted in their living room. Glancing at both teens neither child answered, looking around he approved of the big space between them.

Hoagie groaned in trepidation as the man approached grinning madly with a batch of cooled cookies and two glasses of orange juice. He set the tray quietly on the end table watching in silent delight as the overly tall boy began to uncoil his filthy feet off his designer coach and rested his hands in his lap.

"So Mister?"

Lifting his chin Hoagie forced his gaze above the elder man's head hoping at least to calm his nerves. "Gilligan, Hoagie Gilligan sir." He answered.

"Well, Mr. Gilligan what do you do and such, how are your grades son?"

Flustered but entertained at the man's bold no-nonsense approach Hoagie readied himself to answer.

"Dad." Interrupted Abb, sending her father a gentle elbow shove as she saw the tall boy tensing up. Hoagie sighed thinking; fingers tinkering away against his lap.

"I'm just curious Abigail you know education is a serious business and such with the learning and the teaching and the- you know!" Abby wanted to confront as much as laugh at her father. It was much the same argument she had brought up during the basketball game when Black was teasing her, but from his position as a well-adjusted and accomplished adult it seemed purposefully provoking.

She couldn't understand why her father placed Hoagie in a demeaning position of forced guest and now seemed to take pleasure in his sunken, hallow expression as he continued to interrogate her friend, acquaintance- school companion? She wasn't too sure what to categorize Hoagie at the moment. Despite his openness there always seemed an enigmatic quality about the blue eyed giant.

"So tell me Mr. Hoagie Gilligan," Mr. Lincoln's eyes twinkled gently as he leaned closer onto the end table, his hand latched strongly onto Hoagie's arm. Feeling the boy withdrawing Donald pulled him back, "What do you want to do in the future?"

Looking expectantly back at the boy, Hoagie felt staged, vulnerable, despite that his heart warmed. He didn't resent Abby almost envied her now, her father showed great concern over her and was doing a damn good job at making any potential suitors squirm. He wished for something akin to that as well; a person who cared- a father.

Despite the man's pressure Hoagie welcomed it. For a boy already cultured to the disproving looks and haughty tones felt so childishly warm under the strong hands of Mr. Gilligan. This man knew nothing about him, hell even seemed to resent him to death, and yet read him like a book. Hoagie was aware he tended to carry his emotions on his sleeves he long since accepted the fact but this was different. Beyond nerves, giddiness and boyish the man seemed able to look right through every dark, balmy part of his soul.

The concern in the eldest Lincoln family member caused discernible thrill to shiver through the brunette's stomach. Strange and comforting, the feeling at the pit of his tummy like tepid unsettled milk gave him warmth but caused him tremors. This nostalgic feeling Hoagie wished to welcome but feared it would disappear all too soon.

"I'm not sure what I want to do," He finally met the man's eyes the swell of intensity caused Hoagies body to lurch back; "I just want to be a happy person." Hoagie stared back at the man smiling quietly.

The words shook Abby more than she would like, it was the kind answer she had been unsuccessfully trying to grasp for the last couple years. She was frightened, overwhelmed by the monstrous flutter of butterfly wings tumbling inside her stomach. Never in her life had she met someone so strange, so much like her- wanting, reaching but never grasping past the heavy blanket of reality.

Schooling her expression she found her father comforting the boy.

Patting his shoulder the man stood, "That's okay son we all feel that way at times." Mr. Gilligan rose from his seat giving Hoagie a paternal pat on the head. Donald began his retreat with a gentle kiss on Abigail's caramel forehead before existing up the staircase. "You two enjoy the cookies." He disappeared from the staircase but his voice carried strong and resolute, "And Mr. Gilligan." Hoagie acknowledged said disembodied voice with a firm shivering Yes sir, "Don't stay too late."

"Of course sir I wouldn't dream of it!" Hoagie cried. A gentle crinkle forming on his widening face. "Have a pleasant night Mr. Lincoln."

"Oh, and remember to say goodnight to Bessie."

Hoagie looked dumbfounded finding his eyes lured at Abby as she tended her ankle with an ice pack her expression tender and open as she put more pressure onto the twisted ankle. He guarded curiously she must have felt his gazed for her expression died as she looked up flustered, "What?"

Hoagie blushed at the pull of her brows but, stirred his mind back to his previous concern, "I didn't know you had another sister?"

Silence seeped through the room before a snicker lamented from the hat wearing girl, "Bessie is the gun, fool."

"Who in their right mind names their guns?"

Looking back at him with the same dumbfounded expression Abby countered, "Who the hell names their motorcycle?"

Pointing his finger Abby got ready to hear one of his long circular silly speeches, "That's different Baby-Blue Mcgee the II is family. Family Abby!"

Pressing the cold towel to the wound she ignored the indignant male. "Alright whatever get you through the morn- wait why is it the second." She asked looking dubious towards the brown hair teen.

Hoagie twirled his fingers a habit he seemed to do whenever he was about say something either stupid or offending, or possibly both."Uhmm well you see... the original Baby-blue Mcgee died a fiery death in explosion last year at the gas station."

She took that with a grain of salt, trying hard to push the image of a blubbering Hoagie trying to cool the flames of the burning vehicle. Pointing out the window Abby directed their attention to the direction of their subject. "So how the hell did you get that piece of shit?"

Hoagie sucked in a breath before retorting, "Abby she might here you! Don't worry the mean lady didn't mean it!" Composing himself and fighting away the heat of his neck as the girl sent him the most closed unresponsive expression one could muster. "That is Baby-blue just after a lot of reconstruction she isn't the same, but she's close." He grinned.

Abby almost fell out of her seat. "Gilligan Abby knows you did not let her ride a freakin' death trap that's already exploded. Are you out of your mind?!"

Looking back at the girl he responded back in Hoagie language hoping to calm her nerves, "Don't worry she's perfectly safe. Baby is durable. She already caught fire four times and nothings bad happen." Hoagie piped cheerfully as if the engine magically combusting every couple months was an accomplishment.

"Four times? Four times!"

At odds with the girl's expression Hoagie responded, "Yes four which is less than five Abby."

"Which is more than effin' zero!" Seethed the smaller teen. Nursing the ankle she had moved in her excitement Abby looked at her companion. "Hoagie please do me a favor. Never ever, ever ask me to ride that death on wheels unless it's fire retardant, has four doors and two more wheels- and helmets! Why the hell weren't you wearing a helmet!" Scolded Abby.

"Helmets give me hat hair." Abby sent him a pointed look, "Jeez mom, alright." Teased Hoagie.

Abby shifted away from that teasing smile, "Your hopeless, Gilligan."

"You love it though." Hoagie laughed at the tinting of her face and for once glad at the space between them. She couldn't reach over and him with her infamous red projectile. "Owwwhhh!" Didn't mean she couldn't slug it at him. That girl had one hell of a left pitch.

!-!-!

Irrelevant of the pain she subjected him to, Hoagie found the evening with Abby pleasant. It was different than her persona she played up at the court. Much different than the hesitant suave woman behind the gate so fearful to step inside. In her own home this Abby showed her sensitivity her easily flustered and genial personality through the many conversations they shared over the batch of cookies. He knew the girl had a vendetta and great disliking for his baby but she was unusually kind he realized and despite her boyish temperament showed an overwhelming delicateness and temperament of a loving mother.

Watching her under the frame of his long stringy hair he could see the tinkle of laughter spreading to eyes. She was laughing at him yet again amused at the anecdotes and behavior of him and his younger brother from their childhood. He was the type who easily got swept away with the conversation and enjoyed the fact Abby was the type of woman content with talking very little. But when she did say something, in response or stories of her own childhood it was always so animated and smooth. She was a very good storyteller he realized.

For the last few moments of their time together Hoagie was trying to reason trading his little brother for an airplane model when he was ten. Dark lashes dipped across her skin, voice breathy as raspy giggling formed at her throat.

The sun had long since set; Hoagie felt time pressing together and chose then a good point for his departure.

Straightening the wide shirt on his narrow frame he looked back at the chestnut skin girl, "I think I should be going."

Abby looked above his head surprised at what the large classic iron clock read. "I guess you're right." She stood the red of her ankle having swelled down over the last few hours. Instinctively his hands inched to brace and steady her; but he knew by now she wasn't kindly on being helped. In response Hoagie stood towering over the small girl as they stared awkwardly at each other. A strange pregnant pause sat between them before Hoagie chanced a small tame grin at the woman.

Both made a languid pace towards the door delaying the retreat as much as possible.

Hand at the door Hoagie opened it; he envied her family although only seeing it skin deep seemed much more a loving environment than his own. To have such a genial and kindly sassy daughter; an avaricious snark who despite her assuming habitual drunkenness showed gentry for her younger sibling.

And then they had something Hoagie did not, a father to coddle, discipline and love them. He longed for such a feeling- the exuberance of the deadly empty house did not overwhelm or deter him. Their laid no deadness in the expansive for rested to many pleasant and unique people.

Taming a hand into his pocket he hated to admit it but it had been a while since he felt so content, Hoagie felt no need to complain. Warm hands touched his shoulder much smaller than that of the elderly man. He startled unaware Abby had followed him outside. Such an anomaly the Lincoln family.

Abby leaned further onto the side of her hip shifting pressure off the sore appendage. He stopped trying to hide the concern in his eyes, for the little time he knew her he was aware Abby was much too tough and prideful to show weakness for her healing injury.

She leaned onto him instinctively bracing her ankle from the stinging pain running down her leg. Her head was buried near his chest. Her fingers crinkled into his shirt sleeve, well Mr. Gilligan's shirt sleeve. He had a rich smell of lighter fluid and cologne that tickled Abby's nose strangely. "Thank you for coming," He noticed the reddening form on her face but decided not to call it on her. "No one ever visits us. It was nice for it to be so lively again." She buried her head deeper the brim of her hat brushing against his chest, "So don't be stranger, stranger."

"Yeah, yeah... I got it princess." her eyes quirked, "red. No? How about potato sack?"

Hoagie bit back an unmanly owiee sound rubbing his head deftly. He cringed folding up like a coward as the girl lifted her hat back up to strike him again, "Your such an idiot," eyes rolling, "Why don't you try Abby."

"How about bab-Stop hitting me!" Hoagie cried holding his stomach from the hard breath wrenching punch to the ab. She looked at him un-amused, "Okay Abby it is... Someone's a spoilsport."

!-!-!

Hoagie reclined from his bike pulling the helmet off a sigh escaped from his lip. She had practically forced it on his head while he was leaving. The helmet fell into his lap, his fingers running messily through his hair. _Stupid hat hair. _He pressed his head against the cool metal handle bars letting the coldness numb his aching mind.

Mounting off the bicycle Hoagie began the usual trek up the driveway. The lights were on but that didn't promise anyone was in the house. Hoagie jingled the door; with a brave touch it breached open. He reprimanded his family lowly in his head, no one taking the time to lock the door.

"Is anybody home?" He stepped over the threshold tripping into a pile of dirty laundry. "Hello? I got kidnapped and held at gunpoint by an over protective dad!" Hoagie screamed before slamming down onto the dingy sofa, "I guess nobody cares that my life and manhood where at stake here!" Hoagie grumbled shifting down to the end table finding rotted remains of what he hoped was only Tupperware food dumped everywhere. Hoagie groaned too lazy to make dinner. Regardless it was more than likely there wouldn't be any clean dishes anywhere in the house, "What a freakin' dump." He turned once more on his side opting for a nap in the living room rather than a try for the stairs to his room.

Hoagie had only fell into one of those creepy lucid half sleeps before the tangent cold brace of metal crashed onto his side. Hoagie rose up with a jolt looking frantically at his attacker, "Grandma? What the hell are you doin' here?"

Grandma Gilligan took wild swings at the boy missing every shot as the boy evaded, "Come back here you whipper snapper."

"Why are you trying to kill me? Your grandson, your first born grandson! The smart one!" Hoagie screamed crunched up on the coach like a perched bat frightened at the frozen woman.

"Hoagie?" She amended squinting in the dark light. She stepped closer to Hoagie drawing her weapon down. "Ah my good grandson," She croaked. Before landing a slamming punch onto hoagies arm knocking him ass over teacup off the top of the sofa. "That's for all the screamin' you idiot boy!"

Hoagie groaned. A set of pitter-patter should have alarmed him, the apparent wanton giggle of a young Asian girl running down the stairs. She stopped looking at the calm grandma Gilligan who sat ramrod straight on the coach staring into the oblivion. "Have a goodnight, Ms. Gilligan!"

"You too sweetie!" The woman's scratchy voice drained, "Aren't just the sweetest thing. So polite and darling. Nothing like my deadbeat grandsons." The woman grilled out warmly.

Mushi fled to the exit flushed and giddy. Her foot made considerable contact with a very bruised rib before colliding over the sprawled figure. "Hey there Hoagie." He groaned in response, "You're earlier than usual." She coolly replied before sharing the most awkward glance ever to be recorded in Hoagie history. Mushi held her expression only long enough to remove herself from the giant before breaking out in a flush a fleeing out the door.

"Tommy! What the hell!" Irritated, angry and tired Hoagie chose to remain on the ground. Pulling into himself to form a canny resembles of a wriggling caterpillar. If the Lincoln's family was the magazine cover for perfect family, his was the poster child for screwed up hillbilly daily. A senile grandmother, a forever absent mother and a younger brother with a sex drive like a horse.

Little did Hoagie now how much each family mirrored the other, as he fell asleep he dreamed of open blue skies, green unfenced fields and of his father. At a home more than a few streets a way another sleeping child dreamed of warm night skies, vacant open oceans, and the gentle voice of her mother.

**!-!-!**

**Please forgive me for any typos at the moment it was very late when I finished this and wanted to get it to you guys a soon as possible. Also, I really hoped you guys enjoyed it this chapter originally was supposed to be take on the happy go lucky personality of Mr. Lincoln but he developed his own characterization without my consent and turned into this, but he totes a gun, so his cool right? -A pellet gun respectively although Hoagie still doesn't know it yet. **

**!-!-!**

**Edit: June 1st 2012**

**A bit more dialogue I tried to express out Mr. Lincolns behavior a bit more and give him a deeper characterization than before. Hoagie and Abby have much more the lines in this edit. I tried to make it as if the characters are still in the process of truly understanding each other at this point. I hoped I gave that justice. Please review I would greatly appreciate knowing your thoughts and opinions.**


	4. A little more wine

**Edit: June 1st 2012 **

**The major changes in this chapter are the confrontation Abby and Hoagie have with the teacher.**

**!-!-!**

**I Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it. Word of warning use of strong language throughout this chapter a bit more than some of the others...possibly. Well other than that get to reading...**

A vehement buzz brought a sodden groggy Hoagie out of the dream world. The wriggling of his phone twisted his pants pocket causing a rather uncomfortable tightness of his jeans to pull on his sweating leg. Sitting up Hoagie pushed the heavy covers off his body, speculative but much too sleepy to figure out who tried to smother him to death in blankets. Retrieving the phone he unsuccessfully smashed the instrument into his face, the infectious buzzing drumming horribly through his ears. Bleary eyed he held the phone away from his face trying vehemently to choke out the dry sticky sensation of his contacts. Finally able to see he stared at the collar ID dumbly, the way-ward number fumbling through his mind- pressed, sleepy and possibly suffering from mild heat stroke Hoagie could only look at the violently vibrating phone as if he had never seen the device before.

After a few more seconds the instrument stopped its buzzing. Contented Hoagie threw the phone five feet away happy with the curdling clank of it resounding off the door, kicked the three large blankets off his body and fell limply back into sleep. Not even two minutes asleep the cold panel of flooring brought Hoagie to a bothered realization. "Fuck!" Slamming awake Hoagie ripped himself from floor.

Before his brain could direct his eyes Hoagie was already standing; vision swimming he cradled his head trying to numb the situation. "Crap, crap, crap...where did I put that phone?"

He jumped over the bridge of the sofa pulling pillows and seat cushions every which way, knocking Tupperware bowls off the table before sliding to the floor to look under the forlorn corners of the dented couch. "Where the hell is that-" the vibrations pilfered once again; in Hoagie's mind the buzzing angrier than the few minutes before. Jumping towards the door he quickly followed the wall finding the poor scratched up phone a few meters away. The buzzing dimmed. Snatching up the phone Hoagie quickly accepted the incoming call, "Hello! Hello?"

A gruff whistling voice resounded in a huff of mumbles. Hoagie braced himself on the armrest of the couch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'll be there. Sure thing. Jus', just give me a minute I need to get dressed." The voice responded as the two fell into quick conversation. Hanging up Hoagie grumbled staring at the ceiling almost as a plea to god before falling despondently onto the sofa.

He looked to the damnable device checking the tiny little almost nonexistent timer on the phone reading 4:23 AM. Rolling from the couch Hoagie combed his jittery fingers through his sweaty hair. He utterly despised these kinds of mornings.

Climbing up the stairs as pitiful as he can in the bleary darkness, which can get pretty pitiful at least for Hoagie; the boy clambered into his itty-bitty cluttered bedroom salvaging a pair of clean or close to clean clothes he could find. Somewhat satisfied Hoagie took the dreaded eleven steps to entering the bathroom, the disaster area.

Entering he was once again circumvented by the sight of a human made pig pen. At least now he knew for certain whose a-cup bra was dangling from the shower curtain this time. Undressing quickly as he could Hoagie removed his gym shorts and underwear. Closing his eyes as he dropped the clothes on the floor; much too early to scald his lumpy mind with the squick. Hoagie jumped into the shower a little less distressed than usual for the heart pumping cold water sloshing out of the nozzle. The freezing spray numbed his brain much more successful than any other occupation, well pretty close to any other occupation- there were after all a couple things that easily out beat a cold shower in erasing the muddle clouds from his head.

Running the soap suds down his body Hoagie wreathed the clustering bruises of his stomach tightening as his fingers grazed against the battered skin. His mind flooded back to the previous night. Blushing bronzed skin, warming black eyes and insatiably hot delicate fingers of Abigail Lincoln lingered in his head much further than he would like. She was just another woman. At least that is what he wished of her; but the furiously childish part of his mind wanted her to be something more.

Grinning sadly to himself he concluded that the burly big-ass-black guy may be some reasons not to pursue. He very much liked his face and his privates; and he had strong feeling those would be the first two places Mr. Lincoln would shoot him if he tried to court his daughter.

Lapsing Hoagie realized from the pruning of his skin he had spent too long under the blundering cold of the shower. Exiting, he quickly dried himself running the towel furiously through his head scrambling his messy aligning hair into what he would find acceptably roguish. Taking one more peak at the mirror he found himself fairly presentable for five o'clock in the morning. Girls found dark circles mysterious, right?

Jutting out of the door, Hoagie ran through the threshold pulling his carry-on bag of necessities along with his backpack over his shoulder. Latching on his helmet petulantly Hoagie hiked his leg over the bike monstrosity and took off in the icy coldness of the early morning.

!-!-!

Abby awoke with an early start as she usually did. The unusually cold morning had her nuzzled deeply into her blankets contemplating the consequences of removing herself from the hazy warmth of her bed. She beckoned the sleep it wouldn't do much harm to take just a few more minutes of zzz's. Placing her head firmly on her pillow she snuggled back into the dark comfort of the sheets.

A soft knock courted her door; the tell-tale clicking of the handle twisted causing Abby to jump up from her warm nest. Looking scraggly eyed with a mayday of frizzy hair twisted every which way Abby bristled at the cold, "I'm up!" She called, staggered at the frosty air stumbling in from the open entrance. Mr. Lincoln stumbled out of the room with a lopsided grin accustomed to seeing his _cool _daughter look so disarrayed- a sight that only a few were intimate with.

Groaning she picked herself up from the bed shaking down a grimace as the cold marble absorbed into her feat. She didn't understand why they just couldn't carpet the floor like normal people. Trailing towards the bathroom she kicked the stubborn remains of her blanket from off her leg and began her morning.

Abby quickly fixed herself a long warm shower awakening her for the morning. She took her time tracing loops and smiley faces daringly into the condensing shower door. The steam searing and the water hot singed her skin in a pleasant way. Climbing out of the shower she hoped the hot water did justice to soothing the stiff kinks in her back.

Grabbing a towel she changed with sauntering indifference more pressed on taking her time to collect her thoughts rather than finding the perfect hairstyle to highlight the good side of her face, or finding a silly outfit that made her eyes shine. Abby settled into a tame androgynous set of clothing a long blue jumper over a fitted red t-shirt, a pair of knee length boy shorts with very bold black high tops. Pulling her hair into the usual ponytail she combed out the half-curly mess as she liked to call them into two loose ribbons before braiding the long mane down her back in practice precision- truly one of the only styles she knew how to accomplish before leaving the bathroom.

Picking up her bag Abby headed out with the substance of a green apple in one hand as the other struggled to pull on her fall jacket. Heading out she heard the deep voice of her father, "Do you need a ride, or are you riding your bike."

"Abby's bike's broke, and it's too cold to walk. I already called somebody to come pick me up!" She yelled from the walkway.

Mr. Lincoln skirted from his private bathroom, still dressed in a heavy bathrobe with a toothbrush bobbing out of his mouth, He leaned on the stair rail, "You aren't leaving with that naked boy are you?"

Abby blanched in embarrassment, "Of course not dad! Patton's picking me and Wally up in his jeep."

Full of bristles and bubbles the elderly man pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth with a comedic pop, pointing it at his daughter, "Alright but no more motorcycle adventures with shirtless boys, is that understood."

Smirking she signaled back at her father in her usual blasé manner, "Ay'e captain. Can do." Sensing her father found no humor in her passive asinine behavior Abby corrected herself. "Of course, Abby wouldn't dare do such a thing." A soft whisper exited her form giving her father one more tittered look, "Have a good day pops."

Abby stood ramrod still out in the blistering fall morning waiting on the signs of a guttering jeep to appear. Air petrified tickled her stuffy nose causing her to sneeze. Irritated she blew on her frigid fingers. The unusually cold morning gave her ample time to think. Something she at the moment didn't really want to do. Pitching her had further across her eyes she tried to warm her red cheeks trying to keep her mind from dawdling on the warm, blue eyed giant.

Usually with the hyperactive company of Wallabee Beatles the morning past by a little bit more eventful. He had a penchant for saying something stupid to ease the silence. Even more so his jumping into nefarious actions was a typical remedy to rid Abby's mind from the cold sweltering onto her bones.

Most mornings he was outside long before her helping young Joey to the bus-stop. The swinging door of the Beatles alarmed Abby of a hectic morning. Wallabee came crashing out of the house held tightly by ear. Mrs. Beatles a tall stick-ish Australian throwing him out on his tuckus. The craning hackney voice of his mother throwing her usual jerking comments as she scrambled a bedhead Joey out of the door to join his brother. Ushering the boys the woman shoved the two out onto empty curb, throwing lunch boxes- well a colorfully decorated lunch box to Joey and a manlier camp Velcro box to Wally. Patting both of them on the head in adorable fashion before she gave them there heavy military-reminiscent backpacks. The two brothers fell onto to their tushies from the weight of their bags.

Wally groaned at the wet coldness seeping into the bottom of his pants. Joey looked over with those big round eyes ready to burst in tears. "Don't you dare cry, Joey! It's just a bit of water, not'in to spill tears over." The older Beatle lectured pulling the much smaller child up to his feet. The small seven year relieved at the reassurance commenced to wiping his snot on his brother's pants leg.

"T'anks Wally."

Trying not to be more grossed out than he should he steered the boy away from at an arm's length away, "No problem Kido." Abby let out a snicker that the two Beatles brothers heard, both blondes growing crimson up their necks.

It was a well-known fact the young impressionable Joey had quite a crush on the older Abigail Lincoln and often felt very self-conscious around her. "'Ey bud how are you today?"

"Ga-good!" The boy squeaked pulling his orange parka closer to his chest.

Standing Wally rushed his younger doppelganger to the bus stop with a few enthusiastic words of encouragement for the shyer of the two boys. "Don't let anybody punk you buddy or I'll give um' a whoppin'." The little boy nodded nervously feeling the strong hands of his brother steer him closer to his doom. Leaning down Wally gave the shaking boy a pep-talk before practically pushing him on the boys.

Shaking her head Abby pressed her fingers against the yelling Wally. "You're going to get him killed out there." Abby countered. Looking out how the younger boy folded into the crowd as the older kids snickered at him.

Wally lowered his head slightly taking in her response his voice dipped softly, "I just want him to do good out there Abs." He sullied for a minute biting his lip dark green eyes growing big. The ferocious sound of the bus leaving caused him to lose his thoughts. "...and don't punk out on giv'n Samantha Jenkins that letter!" Wally whipped before Abby clamped him in the head with her signature read hat.

"Really. Wally? You're an idiot."

"But a lovable idiot," the boy responded using his few inches of height over the short five foot three Abby as intimidation. Abby coiled back uncomfortable hearing the same flirtatious words Hoagie had said the night before come from her best friend's mouth. Wally not realizing his unfortunate intent quivered. The two teens turned from each other the air around them awkward, stifled. When had the lines so thick long ago become so muddled now?

Abby sighed silently stealing an innocent peak at her childhood friend. It was true the relationship between the two was hard to place. They were beyond friends that much anybody could see. From early childhood the two were hip to hip. But the intimate relationship of brother and sister had slowly dwindled over the years into something much deeper than either one was willing to admit.

Wally was to Abby what peanut butter was to jelly. It was easy to have one without the other- they could stand alone but it didn't taste quite right; it was always easier to lump them together. Abby and Wally were a good ol' can of PBJ sometimes separate but inseparable. They took all their steps together. What was essentially Abby could not exist without the paradox of Wally to counter her out. To everyone else he seemed to be her complete opposite- impulsive, selfish and childish, an older brother who abusively teased his sibling; but between them a secret truth. He and Abby knew both were simply a mirror of the other. For every impulsive, selfish and stupid thing he did she did just the same. The only difference is the names the social world categorized them under, "selfless, charismatic and charming." Abby resented the impression she left on people immensely.

She blamed the recent stutter of heart to be a fear of being away from he too long again. The last few years had given them quite a separation- both trying to explore their individuality in the new atmosphere of high school while staying tightly under the thumbs of their parents. Abby couldn't recall who abandoned who first but she was glad they were able to reconcile their straining relationship and become close friends again.

Stealing another look Abby took in the angular form of his face. He was changing from the gangly little dork she had always criticized to something almost alien. Out of all their friends Wally had been the last to reach puberty and even as it started to set in he was left in a state of perpetual boy-ness. Skinny, scrawny, scrappy blonde. At twelve he had been the addendum of junior high the five foot seven quarter back superstar football player who was already looking into colleges, at fifteen he was still the five-foot seven second string varsity nose guard no one seemed to remember. But someone somewhere was gracing the boy at the height of their senior year. Although growing only two inches taller Wally had started to develop a bulk, a usual premature sign to a big growth spurt. His face was narrowing out and from the lack of sports commitment within the last few years a delicateness had set onto the boy that gave him a wave of attraction. And for the love of god he finally grew out that mop bowl haircut into something rakish and rather handsome.

Abby grinned at the assertion of her best friend Huddling herself closer into the warmth of her jacket. A Louisiana born she had a particular hate of chilly weather. Back then her summers were sultry and winters almost just as humid.

Blinking Abby was surprised at her line of absent staring being disrupted. She looked up into the bright array of orange cotton assaulting her eyes. Between his fingers Wally held out his pullover he had shrugged off without her notice; only wearing a white-beater shirt under. The thin material gave way to his taught sinewy muscles; abashed Abby shoved the Jacket back at him. "Are you crazy you're going to catch a cold!"

"I ain't puttin' it on. I gave it ta you. You're freezing!" He responded trying to control the ironic clasp of his teeth chattering against each other. He huffed at her hooking his arms together before turning his head haughtily, "I'm _tryin'_ to be a gentleman."

Abby affronted threw the jacket at him, "No your being an idiot. Now put the damn coat on."

"First off." Wally grumbled standing up towering over the girl, "It's a pull-over not a coat. Secondly I don't want to wear the damn thing if you're freezing your ass off. And third-"

"Thirdly Wally Abby's already wearing two jackets for yo information." The girl deadpanned pulling the skin of the pullover out of the zipper of her second jacket to prove to the boy. "Don't worry about me," She said kindly, "Abby can take care of herself. Now put the coat on."

He grumbled but didn't argue pulling the coat over his tawny arms before a sudden devilish thought began to form in his head. "How about you put it on for me?" He asked looking at the girls blushing flabbergasted expression. Wally praised himself for riling up his friend. Schooling her face Abby disrupted the boys smirk with a nice whack to the head before tightly pulling the jacket as hard as her arms could down the boys frame grinning at the uncomfortable pull of his face. He frowned sourly like child but it just as quickly died into something much to intimate for Abby.

Her smile died as her heart beat jumped. The cold of his fingers on her own made her stumble back.

"Wally..." She warned. Unsure of what was being insinuated.

He jumped back surprised at his boldness, "Abby- I... I don't know wot I was thinkin."

"Are you two love birds done playing dress up?" Snickered Patton Drivolsky his deep baritone voice rocketing in the windy air towards the two. He stood between two slender open bars of what should have been the door of the jeep grinning cheekily down at the blushing blonde and startled caramel girl. Walking at a leisurely pace Abby noticed in the passenger seat sat a disgruntled school president Rachel Mckenzie glaring at her wrist watch.

The boy standing in the driver seat a medium height individual, muscular and a known lady killer pushed Abby to pick up her paste. The passenger a tall skinny pale faced blonde whose signature honey eyes were colored darkly by her mood.

Wally rushed to the car high-fiving Patton before Jumping across a disgruntled passenger seat of Rachel into the back. Abby sauntered much more slowly to the car allowing for Rachel to climb out of her seat to allow her inside. Patton called out for everyone to buckle up, Wally jumping up and down in the back seat like an idiot as he and Patton discussed the latest tabloid scandal of a popular UFC fighter.

She held back a chuckle watching the two wrestles faces light up in discussion. Half of Wally's giant grin hidden by a bucket of fly-away hairs. Patton sweeping his overly jelled hair back into place as he steered the car skillfully with other hand, unfocused on the road.

Abby leaned out of her seat up to the front, fingers leaning onto the head rest whispered at Rachel, "They sound like two gossiping girls." Abby rolled her eyes to the two excited boys adjacent to the girls. Rachel let out a pathetic gurgle that sounded somewhat close to laughter. "Hey what's eating you?" Abby asked. Rachel opened her mouth but shut it just as quickly.

An array of emotions ran across the usually taciturn and collected school president. Abby reasoned it must be something incredibly troubling.

Shaking her head, "I'll tell you later." A soft smile littered the girl's face glad at the support of her friend. She let her head fall onto the headrest trying to figure out a way to deal with the bedlam that was sure to assault her as soon as she entered the school. Rachel prided herself on being an action oriented individual, she had never been good with utter bedlam and no solutions beyond beating the shit of the perpetrator came to mind at the moment.

Checking her watch for the fifteenth time Rachel smiled at her luck. Patton's overly long session in styling his hair for god knows what; plus the detour to pick up Abby and Wally had given the four teens only a few minutes two race to their first period classes. Unluckily for the two boys in the jeep was morning wrestling class.

As soon as the car parked Wally and Patton fought each other to exit the car first. "Why the hell do you always leave your gym bag in my car? Do you ever wash?" Asked Patton throwing the putrid stale gym bag into Wally's open arm. "My mom wouldn't even let me bring it in the house last night."

"Hey doesn't smell that ba-" putting his nose to the bag Wally held back a visible shiver before looking apologetically back at the other male, "Never mind."

Abby gathered her items out of the jeep taking a large bite into her breakfast apple before looking at Rachel who seemed rigid in studying her daily planner. Leaning onto the jeep she patted a cold finger on the blonde's unusually warm arm. Looking up from the journal she steadied herself to hide in vulnerability from one of her close friends. A weak expression took up her face, "Please don't worry. I'm just stressed with the quarter annual test coming up. Not all of us are geniuses." The girl playfully quipped, "Us normal people actually have to study."

"Bull. Rachel you always score high on exams."

Putting her planner back into her satchel Rachel looked at the intimidating approach of the school, "Maybe for once I want to beat you."

"You already did." Raising her eyebrows at the girl tugging at her hat. Thinking hard for a time at any point she had surpassed her scholastic rival. Recognition hit her after a few moments.

Pointing Rachel swung a hand on her hip, "That doesn't even count we were ten."

Abby held back her amusement still concerned for the girl she truly did call friend. She almost laughed at herself to think of their past. Only a few months ago the two had been heated school rivals- and completely despised just about everything about each other. Luckily both girls were not the kind to hold a grudge.

They stayed leaning on Patton's car a little longer; one to squeeze news out of the taller blonde. The second trying to collect what was left of her resolve. Abby sent a wayward expression towards the retreating girl; a you-better-tell-me-later kind of look before the two took their separate ways. Rachel disappearing down the hall to what may be her impending doom as Abby met up with the scathing, elusive Henrietta Von Marzipan.

From the littered hallways of underclassman Abby could here tiny insistent murmurs and the loud colloquial rambling of passerby's slamming their lockers and scurrying to class.

Reaching the girl; Henrietta sat perched on one of the open window ledges of the main hall. White-blonde curls splayed on top of her head as she dug her head further into the glass. Her eyes were glazed over with her well known narcissistic smile. Abby could tell by the ticking of her fingers together the girl had just busied her time harassing the younger students again.

The relationship between Henrietta could be claimed a strange one, both girls were after all lavishly renown, cool beauties with a fierceness about them that made them more enemies than friends. Maybe it had been the need to have a close confidant when Wally wasn't available that caused her to warm up to the girl. Call her friend, dare she say not her most precious friend but definitely the one she trusted most.

Weirdly despite Abby's prudence and Heiney's scandalous behavior they drew so close together they became a rather intimidating partnership for the rest of the school body.

Henrietta was the acclaimed varsity volleyball captain and well known for her many nightly escapades. Some claimed her the local bicycle one point or another everybody rode her; while few other's took the technical route. Every man she was intimate with she had a relationship with them; regardless of how flimsy. To Abby; the girl who prided herself in making others squirm was none of this. Henrietta was only herself, Henrietta von Marzipan a seventeen year old girl, who went to Gallagher High School just like half of the senior class. What she did to be happy was of her own business and Abby couldn't find it in her heart to call the behavior degrading. Abby was the kind of woman who couldn't put herself above someone she viewed as an equal. Henrietta one if not her closest friend from the escapades of their childish-rivalry and obsessive love of candy found an inseparable friendship between one another.

And nothing more specifically ignorant prattle and jealous gossip could stop that.

The two girls walked tediously down the hallways many giving the two a wide birth. Boys held hooded eyes at the long legged ice blonde woman, her gentry blue eyes so serious and perturbed caused the shorter curvier girl to stop- straying to thoughts of another blue eyed beauty her mind just didn't have the time to quibble over.

Everything the girl did was sultry and seductive, calculative, narcissistic in content and demeaning to those around her. It frightened Abby to think how much the girl reminded her of her sister.

Henrietta stopped at her locker Abby at the side of the slender beauty hooked her earphones onto her ear drowning out the mucky noises of the hallway. She dug the contents of her metal box picking out a few sweets to tide her over to lunch before she caught a disgusting sight. Slamming her locker closed Henrietta eyes rolled at the sight in front of her. Abby noticing the girl's expression followed her gaze.

In a lowly lit corner was the tall waif iron board figure of a girl with longest, reddest, straightest hair in the county glomping in a pitiful attempt of demure cuteness onto a slightly shorter Richard Neelson. "I didn't know ve vere at a dog show?" Heiney mocked catching the red heads attention, "Look she turns tricks too!"

Fanny tried to ignore the woman who found cruelty and pleasure in bullying her. Unfortunately the red head held little tact. Francis stilled herself pulling out of Richard's embrace to confront her abuser, "Say's you ya big ol' hussy!"

Clicking her tongue Henrietta bit back her smile it was exactly what she wanted. She loved when her prey had spit-fire it was more fun that way. "And 'va bitch talks! Amazing I bet 'vat's not all you can do?" Approaching her predatory and slow Francis reigned in her fear of the imposing Heiney. Eyes burning with passionate wrath that only tickled her abuser evermore. "Vat's va matter Fanny you scared!"

"Who's scared of a cheap floozy like you?" Screamed the irate Irish woman. Richard stiffened unraveling his arms from around the frazzled red head.

"You might 'vink I'm a floozy as you say, but I'll take that over a pathetic two bit mangy piece of shit mutt who only knows how to 'vay on her back and spread her legs vor a little comfort. Nobody vant's to see you two half-fuckin' each other in 'va middle of the hallway. Go get a room- better yet just screw in 'va alleyway."

Pushing the small male away from her Fanny lounged towards the blonde ready to slap the shit out of her, "You bitch!" Heiney grinned widely side-stepping far enough to miss the wide frantic hand of Franny Fullbright.

"Francis!" Richie screamed, "That is no way for a young woman to behave." The man stated straightening his sweater-vest and knickers, "What deplorable barbaric behavior- and you call yourself a young lady!" The man accused swinging a hand through his immaculate bob.

Her eyes widened in fear but died down to shame and disappointment, "Richie..."

He casually strolled to her fixing the buttons of her blouse and straightening her skirt before looking her dead in the eye. "I would hope by lunch period you meditate on your behavior and come back a dignified woman, Francis."

Said girl tried vainly to sniff up her pain waiting until the male strutted of to mingle with a group of flamboyantly dressed theater students before letting her tears tumble down her face. Red tainting hot white skin as shivered dissolved her long broken form. Long fumbling doe legs raced down the hall away from the smirking face of her perpetrator.

Abby sighed she and Francis Fullbright were never on the best of terms and didn't much obliged or concerned to comfort the bawling young woman.

!-!-!

"It iz pitiful." The husky accented voice of Henrietta sighed. Slamming her locker shut. She twisted her hair out of her face before biting down on her red lips.

"What you did wasn't very nice Heiney, you made her cry." Abby remarked offhandedly turning the sound of her Ipod up.

The blonde grimaced remembering the two figures in the corner in a heated make out session moments before, "Vat stupid girl make's me ill to va stomach." Henrietta voice seethed breathlessly. "I would give every lollipop I owned just to know 'vat girl ended up in the ninth circle of hell!" It wasn't like Henrietta to be disgruntled, upset or let her emotions drip from her words so easily, something was obviously bothering her, and that something obviously had to do with a self-conscious daddy's girl.

The two began walking Abby giving the other a few heartbeats to calm down. "Why does it matter to you, unless you like Ricky or something?" Abby countered trying to get to the truth. Henrietta blanched looking at Abby like she lost her head.

"Abby dear, it vould be a cold day in hell be'vore I ever like... that, thing." responded the taller woman.

"So it's about Fanny?"

"No it doesn't bother me, she doesn't bother me." The edge laid there in her tone just barely for Abby to discern. Fiddling with her hair another attribute Henrietta never really expressed she continued, "Why should I care vwut that crab skinned frizz ball does."

"Obviously you do if you're wishing almost on your soul that she end up in the ninth circle of hell; which by the way is frozen over. -So either she bothers you or you like Richie?" Abby reasoned nonchalantly turning the dial of her iPod to a song that matched the intensity of Henrietta's emotion at the moment.

Almost baring a sinful grin Henrietta turned the conversation in a whole different direction, "I'm dating Patton."

If Abby was drinking which she surely wasn't the sight would have been comical. Sputtering Abby looked to the grinning cat beside her. "Patton! Drivolsky Patton. My best friend Patton from freakin' seventh grade Drivolksy. When- How the hell-You two are dating?" Abby paled."Buh he likes-Oh I get it!"

Heiney turned to Abby shaking the girl before collecting her words very carefully. "Von't you dare say it. Abigail Marianne Lincoln I 'vill curse you to damnation 'vight now!"

"Rachel?" Abby whispered loudly completely hell bent on trying to un-rattle the information from her brain.

"Vachel? Vhut the fuck is he doing 'viking vhat blonde bimbo when there is me." Stated the girl matter of factly.

Face-palming Abby removed the girl's tight grip from her sore shoulders, "No fool. Ain't that Rachel On the wall?

Calmly Henrietta responded pulling the poster down and pocketing inside Abby's hand, "Vhell yeah. Everybody knows."

"Everybody know what?"

"Abigail!" Henrietta took her friend by the cheek turning Abby's chin to face her, "'Vis," The girl stated signaling at herself, "Iz not about her. It iz about me. I 'von't want to talk about 'vat right now. Itz time to talk about me."

Sighing Abby looked at the narcissistic seventeen year old. Yes it would be a cold day in hell the day Henrietta realized it wasn't polite to be conceited. She decided to humor the girl for a moment, give her the attention she seeks in order to find out the information on the student president. Pulling one of the earphones from her ear Abby offhandedly remarked, "There's not much to talk about it's not like you slept with him or something?" Abby waited a few seconds for the typical yes that resolved these conversations but it never came. Turning to the slender blonde she asked again, "Nothing happened between you two right?"

"'Vell."

"Well what? It's either yes or no!" The blonde wanted to laugh it was chicken noodle soup to the soul for Henrietta to see her often collected friend formally freaking out for the second time that day.

Appeasing the flustered woman she responded, "I didn't sleep with him, well kinda? It's hard to explain." Henrietta responded in a nonchalant wave of her fingers.

"Abby can't believe you." Abby scolded.

The two kept walking heal toe as Henrietta felt the need to elaborate on the coupling. "Ve hit it off at Donally's Party Friday night. The alcohol 'vas fuckin' amazing." Heiney responded lavishly studying her neatly colored fingernails- ones she painstakingly detailed to match the blood red of her stud earrings and metallic pants. Her gray blouse sashayed her thin form as she kept up her tale. "Zo I got drunk, He got drunk- and 'vhen it happened..." She paused teasing a response out of her brown tone friend. Abby exclaimed readying herself to hear the gory nasty details." Vats it end ov' story!"

"Wait so nothing happened between you two." Pointing at the other teen.

"Awh... vhell I didn't say vat." Pushing her hair to the other side of her shoulder Henrietta looked up leisurely at the dull panels of the schools ceiling, "I don't veally remember what happened. I 'voke up half-naked and he was there and he liked vhat he saw zo we decided to date."

"Unbelievable."

Use to the prudish girl's comments Henrietta only felt the need to continue, "Don't vorry it's not bad as you think." Pressed with an angry look Henrietta corrected herself amused Abby had drawn that type of conclusion, "I'm not talking about sex, even 'vough vhats good too. I vas talking about partying. Something you need to do. Look at me Abigail. We're going to rid you of your party virginity okay. I 'vont care vhat you you have to say or do to get you dad to say yes, you're Going to Ledisy's party 'vis Friday.

"I can't." Abby replied, tucking her chin neatly into her chest. Thinking of all the many colorful ways her father would tell her no.

"Ves you can. It's called a fuckin' window, if you have to."

Trying to get the blonde of her back she relented, "Fine. -And just for your information I have been to a party!"

"Yeah whose and how old vere you?"

Abby whispered, "Katrina's party and Abby was..." Dying off at the end

Henrietta cried, "Vhat was a birthday party Abigail and you were eleven, it doesn't count!"

"Alright, alright... just stop teasing me!" Abby gasped. "Now tell me what you know about this?" Abby asked pushing the poster into the girls face.

"Vachel? Vachel Mckenzie?" Henrietta questioned, "Vhat's one crazy bitch." Thinking back Henrietta tried to grasp some memory said name caused her to retrieve. Finally pulling from the epitome of clustered mundane data Heiney gasped her blonde curls flying, "She vent ballistic yesterday-"

"Ms. Lincoln the bell just rung, you have been standing outside of my classroom for the last few minutes as if you weren't going to be late. Now if you don't mind please take your seat." The teacher expounded gathering the attention of the two girls. "And Ms. Marzipan," The woman tested the dreadful disgusting name of her lips, "If you could please go to your class, I would be more than grateful. Away with you."

"Ov' course Ms. Vanheizal." Henrietta chimed haughtily. Under her breathe she seethed away a loud whisper, _bitch_ resounding through the hall as the girl walked away.

Ms. Vanheizal a hefty woman with squinty eyes gathered her veiled anger not wishing to expound it upon one her favorite students. Despite this she felt the need to give the valedictorian a little push back down to earth, "Ms. Lincoln I'll never understand your choice in cohorts but if I were you I would pull my losses early. It's highly unlikely." She pulled her round rims down her hawk nose at this statement, "That someone of your caliber would fall into the same future as such despicable ruffians as those people." The woman breathed replacing her glasses back onto her long bulgy nose.

Abby's back sharpened her steps stopping facing her teacher, she grinned cheeky pulling her hat from her head. "Of course Ms. Vanheizal. It would be Abby's up most pleasure to take yo advice." The teacher smiled a condescending snicker at the teen. Unknowing that the girl finished the unspoken words in her thoughts. Grumbling under her breathe. _"It would be Abby's up most pleasure to take you advice and shove it up a monkey's butt."_

"Mr. Gilligan!" The teacher shrilly voice yelled. Said boy who was almost casually falling into his seat looked back towards the puffing teacher.

"Uhmm...Ma'm?" His voice squeaked.

She crossed her fat arms, the nasty flaps of skin slapping together. "What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at his desk incredulous, "Sitting down. I think?"

"Your late! Late, late late!" She sneered. Her fingers flailed grasping for a piece of chalk.

"But it wasn't my fault some crazy chick grabbed me crying out like a snot factory and wouldn't let me go! She even kept calling me a selfish idiot!" The other seniors laughed around him, use to Hoagie's outburst by now.

The teacher was not humored, "That's the worst lie I've ever head Mr. Gilligan. You know what?" He stared at her dumfounded watching as the woman heinously scratched his name or attempt at his name onto the board. "You and Ms. Lincoln can both stay after class."

"Wah?" Abby called standing out of her seat.

"You heard me I said after class!" The lady blistered skin turning a nasty shade of crab red.

"But that's totally unfair." Abby cried, feeling victimized. She threw her hat onto the table in frustration staring dead straight at the table.

"Oh so you want to argue. Well make it after school! Both of you."

Hoagie struggled, "Don't you think that's a little harsh teach. I was the one who was-"

"I don't want to hear it!" The teacher griped underlining their names repeatedly on the board. "How dare both of you argue with me. Have you no respect for your elders? What little despicable cretins. What kind of parents raised such horrible disrespectful children? Does your father let you talk to him like that Mr. Gilligan?" The woman turned to her desk.

"I wouldn't know ma'm my father's dead after all." Hoagie shot back a bit affronted by the woman.

The teacher pulled her eyebrows, supplying an offhanded comment that could only be heard from the kids in the first few rows, "Well maybe that's all for the best."

Abby's desk screeched it Tipping over from her rush to stand, "You're a horrible person!"

Frozen by the outburst of one of most genial students the round teacher could do nothing but swallow. Steadying herself Ms. Vanheizel's tongue seethed with disgust. "Abigial Lincoln! Sit down right this minute!"

Abby stood hands fisted glaring at her teacher with the most venom she could muster.

"Young woman you have five seconds to have a seat before you're escorted out of here. Do you understand me?"

Grabbing her hat Abby glowered at her teacher, "Don't waste your breathe counting I'm leaving."

The woman flubbered ears stinging as her face broiled she clipped her mouth shut done with yelling to insubordinate teenagers. Tears of embarrassment stung at her face as she shriveled. It would seem Ms. Marzipan had rubbed off on Abby more than people thought.

Calmly quiet Ms. Vanheizal picked up a pudgy finger pointing at the door. "Since Ms. Lincoln has chosen to leave why don't you join her Mr. Gilligan."

"I think I'll pass."

Strumming her fingers against her dress the teacher eyed the tall teenager. "No. I want you out of my class right now. I will not be disrespected like this. I'll have an officer escort both of you to the office. I will not be undermined in my domain. I win. You lose- both of you get of my classroom." Retorted the woman trying to bite back the hot stings on her wrinkling face.

Both teens lingered for a second Abby's heart plummeting from its courage Hoagie confused and angered to be at the receiving end of such anger when he in his head hadn't done that much wrong. But soon enough the teens gathered their bags and exited the classroom. Behind the door shut the muffled voice of Ms. Vanheizal erupted; an attempt to be pleasant kindled in her voice, "Now." She clapped. "Everyone pull out their books to..."

Hoagie sunk down in the hallway staring out to catch sight of the officer who would bring them to the principle. Bristled he wasn't really keen to giving the girl who had just got what was a minor tardiness turned into a whole predicament, any type of comfort. He hadn't heard the offhanded comment Ms. Vanheizal had made about him so found her piteous attempts of recoil stupid and foolish. Glaring at his shoes he made a vow to ignore the dumb-ass that got him in this situation in the first place.

The silence broke with a sniffle. He finally turned towards the girl taking in her appearance. She wasn't crying but obviously close to bursting tears. Her eyes were red and her hands trembling in a bout of unleashed frustration. He imagined this was her first attempt at rebellion towards an adult. When she caught his eyes she turned away from him somehow offended yet oddly mollified.

Sleep deprived and angry at himself Hoagie grumbled, "Jeez jus' cause you're PMSing doesn't mean you can go all batman vigilante on a teacher." Abby turned at the words glaring a deathly sneer at him but he could see the hooded blush fill up her brown face. She turned away from him as realization hit, he blushed as well noting that her form went from offended and angry to mortified. Her shoulders hunching more and eyes staring down. Hoagie stood up unable to take in her subservient stance. Standing above her his fingers lingered to touch her shoulder. Abby feeling his shadow turned her head towards the male. The giant gave her one of those goofy smiles she imagined he used it whenever he felt uncomfortable.

"Hey. Abby?" He whispered her name afraid the fragile relationship they had developed the day before was being smashed to smithereens from his comment.

"Wad' do you want?" She responded refusing to look him directly in the eye.

"I didn't mean to say... that." Abby stuck her hand in front of his face to hush his words. She blushing so bright he wanted to burst into some very unmanly giggles.

"It'sokay. Just don't bring it up again, Okay?"

In half sarcastic tone he responded, "Alrighty matey- but no promises my attention span is unusually low today."

She scoffed noting the deep haggard circles under eyes. He looked like shit, in her opinion, so inanimate, unfocused and edgy. "So how much trouble do you think will get in?" She asked fidgeting. Her foot slid up to pose on a set of lockers behind her, hands falling down to take in the cold comfort of the metal as her dark brown eyes bore into Hoagie.

If he noticed her trembling he didn't comment. "Well if it's Ms. Vanheizal it just depends. Most everyone knows she exaggerates about everything. And she did call you a cretin..."

Abby interrupted, "She called us a cretin!" Correcting her tall smiling companion.

He bubbled at this revelation, "Were you sticking up for me too?" He lavished bending down to bring his face closer to hers. "That's so nice." He said unaware that those were her true intentions from the beginning.

She blushed but didn't deny it. "Stop being an idiot."

"That's the second time today, am I wearing a sign or something?" Questioned the man looking dubiously at his clothes and reaching for his back to make sure.

Abby fluttered her lashes, rolling her large brown eyes at his antique, "No its just fate deciding to test your patients today."

He grinned glad to fall back into their badgering once again it felt much nicer to have a decent conversation with Abbigail Lincoln then slip a few words here and there from the barrier of a chain-link fence. Going over their situation Hoagie Helpfully interposed, "Well if worse comes to worse you could defend yourself with _that_, you know..." He flustered, "they do it all the time in court!"

Abby face palmed; her hand covering her face as she moaned. "Stop bringing that up!"

He laughed his face growing closer to hers, "You know it's funny." He brushed his hand to push her hat still gripped tightly in her hand onto her skull. "Look breaking the rules already." Hoagie bantered patting her head over the hat in a childish show of comfort.

Although her face was set in a frown her eyes were smiling. "Come on." She looked over to him quizzed at his voice.

"Whad' do you mean by come on." Abby countered suspicious.

"Let's go outside. Ms. Vanhoozerhower isn't going to let us back into class and I need a smoke break."

Abby halted. Hoagie's fingers still laced on the top of her head. "Wait you smoke?" Was she the poster child for attracting ruffians? Maybe she had one of those jacked-up pheromone disorders- it would come to explain a lot about her friendship choices.

"Is there something wrong with that princess?" His eye quirked up.

Gathering her facial expression, "Yes. No. I mean it jus' depends. I ain't judging or anything." He grinned liking her flustered appearance. "Anyways we can't just leave." She whispered. "Will get in trouble."

He squeezed her hands. "Are you afraid of getting in trouble Abby?" He thought she would continue to play the game, kid and banter around with idea but she let out a soft ghostly whisper that caused Hoagie's heart to lurch.

"Yes."

He leaned back down to her eye level not wishing to goad her through subconscious intimidation, "I won't let you get in trouble. Alright." The man's Voice softer and coaxing than she ever heard it before.

Abby nodded her head dumbly squeezing his hand back but not meeting his eye as he stood up straight.

The air had warmed slightly but the wind was still cold against Abby's bare face. She didn't understand how Hoagie didn't even let out a shiver only dressed in a light wind-breaker, light jogging pants and a deep blue plain T-shirt. On his head sported a pair of goggles she had seen a few times but made no mention of it. He dropped onto an abandoned picnic table digging through his army backpack. After a few unsuccessful attempts pulling out everything from pencils to heaven forbid condoms he finally fished out a pack of cigarettes. Abby blushed.

"Well somebody sure is confident that they'll get lucky." Abby snickered her hand flying to her mouth; surprised that those words had even surfaced from her tongue.

A deep swell of blood rushed to the brown haired boys face as his unsuccessfully lit cigarette flew out of his mouth. Fumbling to catch it Hoagie sighed once he got a hold of the butt. He re-lit the stick trying hard to find the right words to come back at the girl but couldn't find any. He coughed a hand sheepishly flew to his neck, "Well you can never be too careful." He responded lamely. Filling the awkward silence with the quiet exhale of smoke.

Abby approached taking a rather distant seat on the other side of the table. He sighed unused to such strange behavior coming from someone of the opposite sex. "You should just tell me if the smoke is bothering you I can put it out." He fidgeted trying to catch the girl's coal eyes.

Abby fiddled her fingers together breathing, "Abby's asthmatic."

Hoagie flinched looking up at the girl. He threw the cigarette on the ground and scrunched it under his foot. "You should have said something! Are you crazy what if you had an asthma attack?" He noticed the girl's defensive form as if she wanted to respond but felt too quelled to argue. Hoagie paced back and forward like a domineering adult before halting and beginning to dig his hand through his hair once again. "I- I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just." Another frustrated hand ran through his shaggy hair, "You scared me." His eyes were raw, fearful and sad.

Abby's head fell into her lap content with studying his face. She could agree to herself she liked his eyes most of all. There was something expressive yet imprisoned that drew her gaze to them, "it'sokay."

He sighed again eyes narrowing into something that seemed akin to resentment, anger and hurt. "It's not okay." His words didn't sting as it should have had anyone else said it in such a curt way. But the soothing comfort of his voice, the desperation of his eyes to convey the wrong with such actions spoke to her much more than his words. The air was becoming too stifling despite the coldness of outside. They were getting too far into each other's skin reading and analyzing one another at such a speed that each one of them felt very much afraid.

"Come on we should head inside." Abby commented dragging her companion beside her by the wrist. He followed like the largest puppy she ever seen. Both took to standing in the hall still waiting for their impending doom. After fifteen minutes more, sleep deprived and using his safety reservoir of energy on said girl beside him Hoagie felt drained. The pale behemoth chose then to lay down Abby gave a questioning look but said nothing more focused in the drowning sound of her music. Within moments Hoagie was off to sleep the soft humming of the girl beside him left him dreamless. Abby smiled at the caterpillar form of the giant huddling up using his backpack for a pillow as one of his long arms flailed out crossing over half the width of the hallway brushing against one of exposed legs. Tapping her pen against her notebook she wondered...

Forty five minutes later two officers would find the sight of what was called in as destructive, insubordinate, vicious cretins as two teenagers. One sitting casually studying away at some logarithms in a soft hum as the other laid snoring softly with light smudges of ink stains painted on his face from what was more than likely the girl across from him. Made more obvious as his forehead said the words- Property of Abigail Lincoln.

**And here is the fourth chapter.. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Also I am probably going to go back this weekend and do a few revisions on some of the other chapters for obvious grammatical errors as well as for a better flow for some of the other pieces that I didn't feel tied up together right. (June 1st: Lies, do not believe it) Well until next time hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Note: Yes if some people haven't noticed I do have a bit of a tease shipping for numbuh 4 and numbuh 5 don't know why but I do. Same thing with Patton and Henrietta two people have possibly never met in KND universe. I just feel they have good chemistry at getting across the type of characterization I want without drawing in OC's. So there's that.**

**I'm contemplating the role of numbuh 3 in this story it wouldn't be KND fic without her but she is not to say my least favorite character but one of the hardest ones I have writing about or for. To me she is so too pure which some other characters are but also naïve while I can write about either or it's hard to do both especially in a high school setting. But I'll try to give her justice. if I can figure a way to add her it would be some awesome WallyxKuki action, HoagiexKuki platonic possibly and AcexKuki relationship. So any advice from you awesome Kuki writers would be great.**

**!-!-!**

**Edit: June 1st 2012**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the big changes of this chapter was Heiney has a much more confrontational personality than originally written and specifically aims it at Fanny. Abby is being propositioned by Heiney to go to a party; and what Abby tells the teacher is probably meaner than the original although shorter. Also I'm still hoping on some advice on writing Kuki's characterization she will be appearing in the sixth chapter along with Fanny. I would love it if you guys reviewed! **


	5. Mom's apple die

**Edit: June 4, 2012: I would just like to say I thought, editing this chapter would be a piece of cake; find a bad sentence here, a few spelling errors there, but once I buckled down I started write many extra pieces to the story. Know what? I am actually very glad I did I enjoy the direction the story is going now as well as the detail. I think writing it over again has really helped me appreciate and fall back in love with this fic; so I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**!-!-!**

**Sorry it took so long, no excuses just had a really hard time buckling down and trying to write this. I was glad as I sat down last night very sleepy the words just came to my head and created this truly hope you enjoy!**

**!-!-!**

Following the officer hadn't been to demanding for Abigail. At first glance he seemed rather unfriendly. Beetle-brow and barrel chested he possessed a rather inhospitable scowl. Often as they walked he would chuck one squinting eye glaring intensely every time the tall lanky boy would engage him with stupid questions.

"You do realize," The campus officer's voice a bit more falsetto than his appearance would state began, "That you are both in trouble and should be reflecting on your actions. Not asking me how old my wife is or if I have any daughters, Mr. Gilligan."

"Well... do you?"

The man palmed his face, stretching the hand slowly in annoyance over his long squared jaw; exasperated with the slew of questioning the man finally relented looking sternly at the taller teen. "If you must know... I have one daughter-

"Yes!" Hoagie exclaimed not aware of the man still speaking.

Rolling her eyes Abby tried to keep her sympathy at bay for the officer. "-Is too old for you." The boy pouted before that dreaded light of inspiration crossed his face again.

Looking down at his shoe then back at the campus officer Hoagie held out one long finger, "Just one last question!" He pleaded. The officer gave the signal for the boy to continue finally understanding he wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon, "Is she hot?"

A swift kick to the chin gave Officer Paterson the most entertainment from a group of teens in quite a while. Digging into himself he tried hard no laugh at the predicament of the hat clad girl bullying the much bigger and taller bumbling boy. "OWWWIEE! Why are you always abusing me?"

Adjusting the red cap back to her mane of soft curls the girl gave a long deadly kind of smile, "Abby wouldn't have to hit ya' if you didn't act stupid all the time."

"Buh-but it's not act," Retorted the whining Hoagie.

Sighing Abby looked at the boy, who resembled more of a petulant toddler at the moment before responding, "And that is exactly my point."

Between the children's bantering, Hoagie's intrusive questioning and Officer Paterson's Plea to find another job hopefully soon, the three arrived at the principal's office. Both Hoagie and Abby were rushed into perfectly lined seats by an almost too cheerful office assistant.

Her hair up in dark deep waves was a quick melting point to the rather lovely woman's heart as Hoagie laid heavy compliment over heavy compliment towards the dainty secretary. Beside her an attendant; meek, docile and shuffled deeply into her computer; the tiny woman smiled nervously at the teens once they entered before jumping back into her mountain of work.

Hoagie who sat adjacent to a brown skinned lass had taken to hibernating after finding that neither one of them would be able to enter the office for another forty minutes.

Quickly bored with the sound of her IPod Abby peeked an inquiry at the once again sleeping boy. He lay there motionless, frowning. His eyes had been red-rimmed right before; now shut the lids under carried a heavy deep blue bruising to his rather sunny colored skin. Only in sleep did his eyebrows furrow so deeply on his forehead making him appear unapproachable in the state. How strange he seemed at peace with the world when awake and yet so fragile and bitter in his sleep?

The boy moaned lightly under his breath; startling the staring Abigail. Turning away embarrassed at invading his space Abby read the many accomplishments on the television monitor in the office rather surprised to see her name as well as _Hogarth_ appearing multiple times.

_A.V club? Aeronautics club Captain, what the hell? _Was she dealing with a freakin' genius? He just, Hoagie never seemed like the kind of person who would be... smart. Mulling over the thought Abby reasoned, _He never came off as a complete idiot- and he's in Abby's Calculus and Advance Writing course...why am I so surprised- _Eh!"

Soft brown spindles tickled dangerously on the sensitive skin of Abby's neck. Hoagie's eyes were closed breathing deeply as his nose sunk deeper into the soft sloping blade of a quivering girl's shoulder. She didn't move didn't dare to move finding every soft hitch of her chest raising her awareness of the man next to her.

"Abigail Lincoln!"

Startled with little thought Abby swung the large man hard onto the ground. Looking up towards the authoritative voice she was plagued at the sight of three shocked adults. The administrative principle gave her a quibble of a smile before Abby looked down to rightfully apologize to the poor boy. A loud snotty snore quickly dismissed that idea.

Looking down she fought hard at the laughter caught in her throat; finding the sight of the still sleeping boy comical. He laid hand sprawled over his face, Leg tangled into the bottom rung of the chair twisted half-haphazardly with a lopsided grin on his face. Abby began tapping the boy with her toe before coming to a full out shove on his marked forehead. Hoagies eyebrows frumpled and his jaw set low before the boy flipped over digging deeper into the relaxing temperature of the tile floor. Finding no other recourse Abby removed herself from the chair squatting down before bringing her face unbearably close to the sleeping boy. Leaning down close enough to where their noses almost planted a kiss, Abby smirked watching him turn purple under the ministry of her hands.

She squeezed harder onto her nose, other hand covering his mouth. After A few minutes Hoagie took a huge gasp of air face turning exceptionally red before screaming out into the air, "I'm too pretty to go to prison!" Looking around Hoagie didn't know whether to blush or cuss at his misfortune. Gasping at his heart in less of shock and more out of painful palpitations he tried to ignore the hearty snort Abby released watching him. There was nothing beautiful or sensual about it, but hearing such a funny unbidden sound come from her mouth made him his chest flutter all the same.

"Now." The voice of the principle continued, "If I could please have Miss Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan join me in my office right now, I would be much obliged."

!-!-!

A long day couldn't even begin to cover the hassle Abigail Lincoln was required to suffer. After her escort to the office and a rather mumbled unintelligible reasoning for the thick smudged sharpie imprinted on the unsuspecting Hoagie Gilligan, both students were required to give a drawn out summary of the events leading them to their attendance in the office.

A bout of indifferent staring and strained explanations made a majority of the already awkward conversation, although _somebody_ felt it was appropriate to consider other hypothesis for the turn of event. She had asked him not to go there but the curly head had realized quickly overtime he was rather forgetful when it came to such things. Blushing madly Abby tried with much failure at ignoring the comments of the two males; Hoagie had somehow incited the principal into long debate about womanly things affecting logical reasoning. Abby was pretty sure this could easily make top three on her list of uncomfortable conversations she has no business hearing.

In the end Hoagie got a hand-slap on the wrist a nice buddy to mule thoughts over with and a cherry flavored lollipop. The brownstone teen much like Charlie Brown pulled the short end of the stick given the reward of awkward conversation with the counseling office. At least it was better than the rock the principle had offered her along with her sentence.

Picking up her things she hastily greeted Hoagie with a goodbye before hurriedly walking towards the counseling office. She hated shrinks; they were on par with freaking dentists who were all in the same category as Satan.

Opening the door to the large cubic space she was surprised at how different it was from her original interpretation.

Abby had rarely ever came into the office for anything and never stepped foot into the counseling section in her life, she was pleasant person, a top student, the top student. The last time she had been anywhere near this part of the building she was fifteen getting an award for winning a writing competition.

Back then most of the offices were a drab gray with an old mustard colored lady in charge of giving kids stagnate yellow passes. Now it seemed like another school. Stepping into the counseling center part of the office she was attacked with young bright staff members, and gaudy furniture.

The structure of the area, the pulsating colors, the happy delighted faces set Abby's mind in a tizzy. Ringing her fingers together and clasping her hat within her hands the teenager made the best attempt to ready her armor. She would have to go in guns blazing, pride sturdier than a lone ranger. She wouldn't let some no good shrink anticipant her goals, wants or needs.

Entering the room of her assigned office Abby wasn't exactly sure what to think, although cliché may have been the answer she was initially looking for. What greeted her was an overly sympathetic; much too cheerful young graduate student fussing over every little inclination of Abby's brow to the twitch of her finger. "Your aura is very dark. The baboon in you is very stubborn today."

"Did you just call Abby a monkey?" She asked; double backing to make sure that she was actually talking to a real loon and not some figment of her fatigued imagination.

"Why yes, dear that's your spirit animal a beautiful long nosed, big bootied baboon."

Abby instinctively pinched the bridge of her nose looking around for camera's or hiding audience member; not sure whether to be relieved or frightened at not finding either. Abigail calmed herself collecting the most objective, reasonable, intelligent reply she could manage, "What pot of crazy have you been taking hits off of lately."

Excusing her rather bold suggestion the counselor merely bid a heap of otherworldly annunciations and implications of Abby's current state of being. After a few minutes the woman turned to ascertain the young skeptic's_ probl- _reasons for arriving to her office.

"So Miss. Lincoln... I see you don't have any diminishing incidents on your record." The woman spoke keenly studying the select few papers spread out onto the manila folder. She looked up wild blonde hair fanning everywhere; smiling so wide Abby thought her lips literally touched her ears. Ms. Easterly in her brown threadbare hemp skirt and sun shiny smile tried to make appeal of seriousness.

Letting out what Abby assumed was her dominant cough and shuffling the papers loudly on the cluttered table top the woman looked up challenging the teen, "So what exactly is the problem?"

"There isn't a problem Ma'am." Abby responded without a beat of hesitation falling smugly into the beanie bag chair the strange woman insisted she sit in.

"Well... you may not think there's a problem..." She grinned again her eyes crinkling close as her lips pulled deeply into her narrow cheeks.

"Like I said Ma'am there isn't a problem."

"Now, now." Ms. Easterly cooed crossing her legs dangerously. "Now why would you be here if there isn't a problem? Hmmm..." Dragging a long manicured nail through flyaway hair she smoothed the widow's peak back humming softly to herself as she did so.

Abby felt she should tread a bit more carefully. This woman wasn't turning out to be what she may have initially assumed.

Like a wall the young teenager refused to be moved, swayed or argued with. Agreeing with the a subtle sneer to disagree with every word the counselor spoke Abby eyeballed the loon up and down for forty-five minutes before exasperation settled her mind to stare blankly around her. Ignoring the onslaught of questions the stubborn girl wasn't ready for Ms. Easterly's unusual change in tactics.

Unmoving Abby crossed her arms falling deeper into the uncomfortable beanbag chair. "How about this?" The woman casually suggested standing up from the cramped desk to take pace onto the even more cramped office floor. She walked close to Abby skirt casually gracing her folded arms as the woman reached for an intelligible object off one of the lower shelves in the office. "How about you tell Mr. Wiggles all about your problems." Giggling as she stroked the offending ugly motley half squid-frog stuffed monstrosity in front of Abby's eyesight.

"Abby ain't talking to some stuffed...creature." _I barely want to talk to you._

The woman huffed pressing her skirt down as she gracefully squatted to eye level of the rebellious pig headed girl. "Just talk to the stuff animal. The sooner you do it the sooner you get to leave I already had to deal with a jackass-mind you a donkey and a beaver today- and I have a honey-badger coming in!" Deadpanned the blonde, her eyes tired and face frazzled in a way that made Abby assumed she thought this crap was- well a bunch of superfluous crap.

Abby relented grabbing the surprisingly soft supple creature from pale pink fingernails cradling the octopus monster in her hand. She held it out like a puppy with mange. "What exactly do I have to say to it?"

To preoccupied with keeping any unknown parasites from the stuffed animal off her person Abby barely realized the position of the so called high school counselor.

Ms. Easterly just sighed already leisurely sitting down on the ground with her legs splayed out willy-nilly scrolling down her phone casually as if she were in her house.

"Uhmm..." Abby baffled out of words could only gawk at the woman, "What exactly are you doin'?"

She looked up casually only taking the energy to lift one eyebrow and stare above the screen of the phone, "Harvesting my corn. It's been twenty three minutes already."

Mumbling to herself, "Abby thinks this woman is out of her mind." Said woman looked up from her harvesting to give a Stepford smile at the cringing client.

"Talk!" She ordered in a low commanding pseudo man voice. Waving the girl encouragement.

"Ma'm don't be pushy!" Flailing the toy in her hands as her neck rolled with her words, "Okay... so what I'm supposed to say to this thing?" Abby asked drawing the question back to the center of her so called emotional crisis at the moment.

"Mr. Wiggles." The blonde corrected.

"Like I said this thing-"

"Mr. Wiggles." The woman repeated drawing uncomfortably close to Abby as she pawed at the toy tottering it's fat body one way as its five in half arms moved the other way. "_Abby, tell me what wrong._" Cried Ms. Easterly in a creepy falsetto throwing her voice as she lifted the fat tentacle arms to draw Abby into a hug.

"Nothing's wrong." She got a warning shot from the blonde entering her element. "Mr. Wiggles."

"_Then why did Ms. Vanheizel call you the most ungrateful child to ever be spawned from the earth, a cretin and a despicable implication of the failures of the education system." _Abby was more in a disturbed awe of listening to a blonde woman throw her voice to animate a stuffed animal, as the stuffed animal, Mr. Wiggles threw his voice to be shrilly and nasally in order to intimate Ms. Vanheizel. Abby made the astute hypothesis this woman was a full-on lunatic at this point, but she felt obliged to answer if she wanted to leave the small cramped-full-of-crazy office anytime soon.

"I'm not to sure maybe it's her glaucoma acting up again." Replied a snide Abby.

"_Is that so?" _Big dumb lopsided eyes reflected the defensiveness her face held.

Eyebrows rising up in frustration Abby pulled her arms closer to her chest. "What else do you want to know?"

"_How did that make you feel about Ms. Vanheizel?"_

"Abby'll never..." Abby scooted in her seat finding the tense atmosphere of the big eyed frog thing in her face stifling, "I'll never respect that, that woman again. She's! She's...an idiot."

"_Progress!" _Mr. Wiggles- Ms. Easterly cried floating around the room in glee.

Abby groaned face palming herself as she laid full down on top of the sparkly purple beanbag chair. "Abby's such an idiot; I just called my teacher- an idiot."

"You know it's alright to feel that way." Abby looked up startled to be answered by the regular throaty voice of the guidance counselor once again. "Nobody's perfect. Even teachers..." She sighed running her hand through glassy strands that Cheshire face back in place, "most especially teachers." Placing Mr. Wiggles onto Abby's inhaling stomach, she continued, _"Now that we resolved that..._ why don't you tell me what else is bothering you?"

Abby stumbled up the frumpy brown doll tipping over her side. "There is nothing bothering me."

"Oh is it woman problems?"

"NO!" Cried out a flabbergasted Abby.

"Just asking doesn't bite my head off." Smoothing out her skirt again Ms. Easterly gave Abby one of the most soul evoking looks she ever received. "I do have an accurate depiction of your records Abby. You're a smart girl, very intelligent, I know it, you know it. Don't drown yourself in problems the best way to solve them-"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I- I don't want to talk about it."

"_Girls…" _

Smooth fingers patted her scalp in a way that was so foreign so motherly it caused Abby to tremble. Ruffling her hair harder the woman leaned down almost nose to nose with the younger girl smiling that Stepford killer smile once again, "You don't have to tell me now." Patting the frizzy curls she backed away a kind maternal look in her deep brown eyes, "But don't be afraid to come talk to me my precious baboon, I'm all ears!" The woman joked pulling at her larger than average reddening ears.

Gathering herself and her belonging Abby made her way to shuffle out of the room. Foot scooting against that weird oblong creature she picked it up by the neck. "Here is your thing." Abby waved pinching the toy by one of its many arms.

"How about you borrow it. Believe it or not that ugly thing is makes a really good luck charm." Abby startled looking up at the woman. The ball of crazy had returned to her computer clicking away; not even bothering to look up from her multitasking scoot Abby's file away to another messy corner of the desk. While the woman's hand laid on the mouse the other was rummaged halfway under her desk for a bag of twizzlers. She looked up for only a split second expression unreadable. "Abigail." She said seriously, "Get out." Abby froze hearing only the last bits of the woman resuming her game, "How they heck do they expect me to reach level thirty when they keep sending me all the crazies!"

Just content with escaping from the insanity Abby relented without an argument making her way through the threshold. She could hear the wispy voice of the strange Ms. Easterly, hoping for it to be another unobtrusive jibe, "Just remember I said borrow not keep."

Sighing Abby stepped into the larger cubicles of the staff assistants and office aids, "Abby guesses we're going to be stuck with each other for a little while buddy." Dancing the offending creature in front of her face as she made it do the dougie with four of its arms. "I'm gonna give you a nice stem cleaning when we got home. Got to get the disturbed out of your stitches-"

"Holly crud! What the heck is that?" Abby chuckled without a sideways glance finding her _right-hand_ Wallabee Beatles at her side. He prodded at the lizard-frog-octopus doll plucking it in the head a little too hard.

"An abomination to nature." Abby deadpanned putting the toy protectively behind her back from the hyper impulsive younger boy. "His name is Mr. Wiggles."

"His name should be who hit that and why?"

"My dear honey-badger, I would be delighted to inform you Mr. Wiggles Momma was a big beautiful woman!" Screamed Ms. Easterly, a large chunky pink eraser smacking him flat in the forehead. Pawing at his forehead he rubbed at the indentation the eraser made; sticking his equally pink tongue out at said woman.

"So his mum was a fatty." bullied the small Australian.

"Now, now Mr. Honey-badger what did I tell you about being ugly?" questioned the older grad student.

"Wot the crud? I tol' you to stop calling me that!" Stomped Wally. "I've already got enough animals in my name to start a circus."

"-a lonely circus." critiqued the woman. "A lonely two animal circus. With a poop-nasty beetle and a Wallaby that doesn't do anything. Come on Wally think big get creative!"

Making what Ms. Easterly would categorize as an ugly face Wally quickly responded, "I don't want to be creative! It hurts my brain." Whistling under his breathe the blonde diagnosed the woman's abrasiveness, "You adults are such a Ka-ca- con...What's the world I'm looking for here Abby?"

Biting back a retort Abby gave in, "Conundrum- a conundrum Wally."

"As I was saying," the boy preached leaning roguish onto a desktop, "You adults are such a conundrum. You say be creative be original! And then go behind are backs when we listen and say _grow up Wally you're not a little kid anymore." _He mocked glaring at the half open door of the room.

He could catch only a little movement inside hearing the ticking of her hands against the keyboard and the soft sounds of other players getting handed their asses on a video game. "Say's you shrimpy." Abby held back a snide giggle as best she could noting the tinged markings on the taller boy's face.

Wally colored madly; he liked a bit of a challenge although Ms. Easterly always had a way of one upping him, "Says the lady who threw an eraser at a student! You're not even a teacher!"

The blonde scoffed, "Says the kid with a mop top and freckles. Real _cute." _

"Are you even allowed to talk to students that way?" Abby chuckled in amusement at the two going back and forward with jabs at each other.

The creaking of a large wooden door quickly quieted the childish banter "Ms. Easterly are you provoking the students again?" questioned the voice the elderly though amiable principal.

"Yes she is! Yes she is! Yes she is! Yes she i-" chanted the hyper orange hooded teenager.

Tipping her pencil up and tilting her head in cute fashion responded with a high chipper voice, "Of course not. I would never do such a thing." Before turning to scarf down a bag of beef jerky and a Pepsi.

Satisfied and use to the nature of his staff; the principal turned to observe the rest of the office, his eye twitching dramatically as they caught the sight of one of his most arrogant regulars. "And Mr. Beatles what may I ask brings this pleasant _surprise?_"

"You know you love to see me Mr. Bradley." Wally responded shining pearly whites at the principal who was quickly trying to nurse an incoming migraine.

"Mr. Beatles how many times have I told it's rude to call me by my first name."

Retorting the boy sent puppy dog eyes at the man, "buh' I thought were friends, Bradley!"

Deflecting the boy's statement the principle continued with his inquiry, "What have you done this time?"

Wally huffed skinny arms crossing as his pullover pulled taught over his growing form, "Why do you always 'ssume I did something bad. For your information, Mr. Bishop I'm here to get an award." He said matter of factly.

"You got an award?" Abby jeered poking the taller boy in his abdomen causing him to squeal girlishly.

He huffed again flustered by the intimate touches of his friend, "Yes! Is that so hard to believe!"

The muffled voice of a chip crunching Ms. Easterly could be heard snorting in laughter, "Oh god that was so funny!"

"Damn't I did get an award!" Kneading his balding head the principal sighed.

"Wally..."

"Wot!"

"L-la-language," Piped in the mousy fairy like secretary organizing documents.

Removing his hand from his forehead Mr. Bishop took in the appearance of his unusual guest, "Now then If I may be so bold." He shuffled clearing his throat unused to the icy ease Abigail Lincoln gave him still unsettled by the few minutes he spent thirty minutes prior discussing her morning encounter with Ms. Vanheizel. "Why are you still here?"

"Wait. What did you do?" Wally Asked drawing out the last part of the sentence particularly long.

Ignoring him Abby focused onto the man who settled himself by the clerk's desk. "I never got a note to return to class." She came with quickly. The principal cocked his head from studying the in box files on the secretary's desk. The secretary a waif thing pulled out a yellow notebook slip of paper and armed a pen in her hand. Abby could hear the tap, tap, tap of the pen scratching against the material. Wally leaning almost against her as he tried to read the note.

"Wally..." She warned. Holding Mr. Wiggles in one hand as she face palmed the boy with the other. After a few seconds Abby dared asked the questioned that had been plaguing her since she noticed lack of audience in the room, "'Scuse me ma'm?"

The secretary looked up at the young teen with what seemed soft and delicate gray eyes with a mousy voice she replied, "Yeah...yeahus, yes?"

"Did Hoagie Gilligan already go to class?"

The secretary perked. "Oh we sent him home!" Noticing the how the girl froze up and heaved in a breathe she iterated, "He wasn't feeling well so the nurse thought it would be best if he went home to rest."

"Oh I see." Abby smiled at the tiny pixie like secretary, "Thank you."

"Wait who's that?" Wally questioned grabbing onto the warm prickly arm. Abby turned with alarm and unsettled arms. "Who the fuck names their kid after a sandwich?"

"WALLABEE BEETLES! You're in a heap of trouble when I get my hands..."

"Wot! Stupid sheila I didn't do anything!" Yelled the boy as the gangly form of a goopy, soppy paint soaked art teacher all but tread into what was becoming a rather lively counseling office.

!-!-!

Throwing her bag onto the table Abby let out an angry sigh. Though the morning had its up the rest of the day had been nothing but horrible and strenuous. She felt as if she was pariah to the teachers. They treated her like a ticking time-bomb just waiting for her to explode and wail out waves of stress and frustrations at them, at least that's exactly how she felt being either patronized by some of her lecturers or treated with the delicacy of a glass figurine. "Is this alright for you Ms. Lincoln we wouldn't to hurt anyone's feelings..._stupid teacher, ass monkey..." _Abby mumbled under her breathe reaching for the light switch as she fumbled into the kitchen. _"_This material may be sensitive for some folks we don't want to offend, _blah, blah, blah!"_

_Message received 10:42 AM:_

_Mr. and or Miss. Lincoln this will be some troublesome news. But I insist that you must be informed of the intolerable actions of your daughter Abigail Lincoln. Although the office has expunged her conduct, I feel as a concerned citizen and her teacher to inform you your daughter's behavior today was less than savory. She acted with the primitive nature of a wild animal strait out of the zoo, disrupting class and challenging my authority. I would like to seek a conference with a responsible parent immediately to absolve this misbehavior. Thank You- Miss. Vanhei- _

_Would you like to delete this message? Would you like to repeat this message? Message saved._

"I heard you got into some trouble, _Crabigail." _The deadly voice of a predator could be heard as Abby's fingers mechanically flipped the switch flooding the kitchen in a cold white light.

"She didn't?"

Smiling feral Cree cackled pressing another sweet chocolate chip cookie between her lips, "Oh yes she did."

Looking at her sister than back at the message machine she prayed Cree didn't have giant stick up her butt today, "Erase it."

"Oh you must be kidding." A throaty dead laugh escaped the older of the two sisters as a haughty drunkenness dripping off her fluid movements. "It's about damn time perfect little Abby gets into trouble."

Scooting her backpack with more control force than she meant Abby cleared the mess of beer cans off the island. "Does dad know you were drinking? Cree laughed.

"No. But I don't think he cares once he finds out precious Abby got a call from the teacher." Slithered the deadly calm words as the giggling woman scarfed down another fluffy chocolate chip cookie. "Oh and when he finds out..." Clucked the girl pinning a flyaway curl of hair from Abby's head. "He's going to kill you...better than that- he's going to lock you up." She curled the hair around her finger sighing gently, "Oh and that's not even the best one- she called six times before." Pushing her finger to play another damaging message Cree cackled, "There are just so many to pick from which one should I show to dad first-"

"Why are you so evil?" Abby countered voice hoarse from yelling. Pulling her head further from her sister she sent the dirtiest look she could muster.

Laughter almost lunatic ruptured from the barefoot scantily clad girl once again, the tears falling so hard from her face she succumb to the lack of air. Finally falling to her side and banging her fist against the island top she lay on top of, Cree caught her breathe. "You're a riot Abby. Has anybody told you how funny you are? My sister, my little _sister," _blistered Cree grabbing Abby by the face, "What a pain." She smoothed barking in the girls face before drawing into a frightening quiet. The hilarity of the situation dying from her instantly.

Snatching her face away Abby turned not at all interested in being bated anymore by her tipsy sister. Seething at the fluttery laughter her sister always seemed succumbed in she couldn't help but throw a jeer back as she made her attempt to refuge,"Why don't you just go bury yourself in the backyard already."

Another light doleful almost innocent giggle, "Don't get agitated little sis." Cree cried sliding smooth off the counter top as her short running shorts ran up her long thin legs, "It doesn't do well for your skin."

"You're annoying."

"-And you're a brat, glad we clarified that." Cree reasoned without waiting a beat, eyes turned to blowing on her drying fingernails the nail polish wasted somewhere between the living room and bathroom, Abby could only assume.

Bold and angered with the day's event, ponytail swinging wildly with her rage she yelled hand smacking loudly, irate against the glass table. "You know what I'm so _sick_ and _tired _of your cra-"

"You better stop." The other girl warned pushing her braid behind her head, "What would daddy say if he heard his little angel..."

"Cree...don't mess with me!" She screamed.

"Is the little baby frustrated?" A grin malicious and cold formed the lips of a girl Abby could barely call sister. Following the sinister gleam in those lucid hazel eyes Abby could feel the older girl, the drunken, bitter girl going in for the kill. The same sensation she felt throughout her childhood clouted her judgment; this was about to get physical- a gurgling whimper echoed through the house. At first soft and hallow the pitch grew higher scratchy, loud until little tiny lungs belted out an agitated howl.

Glancing at the ceiling eyes at the direction of the sound the younger girl finally looked back to her sister, "I don't know you tell me."

The cries waned only for a second as the smooth confident eyes of Cree dissolved into a gush of murky confusion. Settling into a state of coherency the woman looked up putting her hands tightly to her head as the shouts drew again without a sight of waning, "Shut up! Stop it... stop screaming!"

"Cree."

"That brat gets so annoying!" Almost a whimpering beg escaping the older woman, but the younger would feel no mercy. Angry Abby approached her sister drawing right into her space.

She gathered herself feeling that yelling would do nothing for the already drunken soul. In something almost braver than a whisper, "That _brat _is a baby, your baby, Cree you can't just ignore it!"

The broken woman muttered weakly so out of her element of cruelty, "I never wanted it." Her voice sounded so fragile as she curled inside of herself.

A broken sister who fit so well into their broken home.

Abby tried to collect herself she didn't have time for this. For arrogant pig faced teachers, for whacked out counselors with more problems than students, for ink stained boys with riddled blue eyes, for fathers who loved their daughters to much, for sisters who didn't want to be mothers, and a woman who wanted to play mother- she just couldn't muster up any more energy for this type of constant push, pull, for banter, playful smiles.

All she wanted was good grades and to play basketball, a world where it was social acceptable to go shoeless. A world Where teachers didn't pigeon whole students on some self-realized crap, where she didn't have to tell her feelings to a mutated squid-lizard-frog thins, where dad's listened to their daughters, and sisters didn't drink too much, and stupid blue eyed boys didn't drive girls like her up the wall in anxiousness. Was that really too much to ask?

But reality was a far cry away from her silly fantasies. Making her way up onto the second floor she entered her sister's room. She didn't know whether to be appalled, disappointed or pitying of the girl. Appalled would mean she was shocked by the woman's choices, obviously she wasn't, disappointed and compassionate would mean she actually cared.

Walking around the scatter of lingerie and clothes Abby touched the hand of the tiny infant, newborn.

Picking up the little babe, she only knew a burning air of rage that settled in her stomach heavier than a brick. Saddled to the brim of tears the baby, all alone; laying at the edge of the bed. "Hey now there little one ain't no need to cry, Abby's here." She cooed holding the infant close to her bosom as she rocked the shrieking little child. She settled after a few minutes but the baby's honey pigmented face tightened and coiled into a frumpy pulled frown. "I know that face," Sighed Abby. "No one's changed you? When I get my hands on that girl..."

"I think I liked you better when you still had new baby smell." Disposing of the diaper she began the doting process of washing the baby's bottom in the sink, swathing the damp child in a towel as she let the tiny babe's bottom air. Heather grinned wildly as Abby continued to dribble clean droplets of water from the sink onto the little girl's bright loose tangles of gold curls. A gappy toothless grin, the little girl bucked her gums together in a mix of excitement and confusion as each droplet ran down her nose.

"I didn't know you were here today?" Abby babbled to the baby. "Aww look at those eyes, you look nothing like your momma. Ain't that a blessin'," Continued Abby bouncing the bowlegged baby against her knees as she sat on the end of the bed. "Someone's a daddy's girl ain't she." Heather giggled heartily in a way that was much was much more innocent and happy than her tipsy mother's.

Pinching the woman on the nose digging her nails deep into the sensitive skin of her nasal the baby screamed out amused at watching her aunt's face scrunch up in discomfort. "So that's how were going to play well Abby's got something for you..." tickling the baby under her fat feet. The babe's blue-brown eyes alighted in a simple incomparable happiness.

"I love you." Abby whispered nuzzling the baby's nose against hers as she laid kisses on the baby's warm soft skin.

!-!-!

He sighed.

Donald didn't know whether to be moved or disgruntled of his daughter's gentle behavior with her young niece, playing, whispering, loving the child in a way her actual mother should. What he could reason from the situation; he felt slightly off put watching his youngest child so intimate with the little babe. She had too much of a natural attraction to the new babe, too kind, too experienced with caring for a child that wasn't even hers.

He didn't want to see his baby-girl having babies any time soon.

"Donald?" The airy light voice called. Soft lithe manila fingers rested on his pointy shoulders. "What do you think about a spinach salad and lasagna?" The dip of her light accented voice causing a soft shudder to awaken his frozen state from his youngest child.

"That sounds nice Amelia."

!-!-!

Hoagie never really conclusively believed there was a benevolent maker somewhere on the earth. He diagnosed and agreed with that wisdom long ago, but sitting here out on the pave watching his life crumble he made the decision to annul his previous deposition on lords and makers. Yes there was one; had to be one; an entity that was more entertained in watching him suffer than bestow him with content or wisdom. Maybe if he went to church; maybe more than half-believed things like this wouldn't happen.

Glowering and clenching his fingers at the befuddling sight meeting his eyes; Hoagie assumed he wouldn't be having a pleasant night sleep for quite a whiles away.

Standing outside of his own home sleep-deprived in a sense of numb dumbness Hoagie watched as clothes flew scattering everywhere on the lawn. Pumped, stolen from the hands of a small tiny woman, a little shoe box was lifted carelessly after its content studied and tossed just as such into the growing pile. Thing after thing, trinket after trinket studied with hardy crafted eyes before deemed worth taking. By the many cluttered piles of garbage strewn about his yard one could conclude there was very little worth of any objects the man took in cold patience.

Dejected, confused, half asleep, the sight of a kaleidoscope like figurine awoke Hoagie from the brink of an epileptic seizure. The unmoving figurine brassy but colorful under the sun struck his attention; clumped on top of a hand crafted pale box small dainty box beautiful in its simplicity. Within a few seconds it took flight; slipping from small trembling fingers; studied for a moment then another moment more before it also joined the growing garbage on the ground.

Glimmering and elegant the dainty box shining like a falling dove before meeting gravity; splintering everywhere as glass, wood and trinkets of jewelry embedded into the grass. He wanted to seethe wanted to petulantly spew how much of a memento that dear prayer box should have been for her, to him. Those kinds of childish thoughts didn't have substance in his adult world any longer.

Hoagie's eyes hazed with the longing for sleep found more interest in the tangent sparkling rainbow of pearls and colorful knock off necklace, earrings and broaches rather than the screaming frustrated cry of his mother. She hanging swiftly and fast-stead to the sleeve of a tall clean-cut man- begging; dirty; like a dog. Despicable.

Rifling through the house the clean-cut-man tossed, kicked and threw everything with a nonchalant, uppity manner that made Hoagie want to bust out in a fit of giggles. Who looked this calm, this regal when destroying the worth and emotional stability of someone else? A spawn of Satan, he reasoned. Rough laughter caused him to shake almost barking out a fit of low gruff giggles.

Unclasping the bridged fingers he tangled them solidly to his head, holding so tightly he was sure he ripped some hair follicles out. He had to be dreaming, or going plain-fuck insane. Hysteria was a common sign of sleep-deprivation wasn't it? -Or maybe god just hated people like him. Sometimes more than not he felt like destiny was just trying to screw him.

That man, he hated _that_ man- in a way he could never hate another person as long as he would be able to breathe another breath. A man who made him so angry he couldn't even think straight just at the speculation of that man as even fly away thought sent him buckling in a mad fit of boisterous cold laughter that more than anything frightened him to death. He was scared very frightened; of the kind of things he managed to do when this cold out of body feeling submerged him so deeply into the ocean.

Another blasphemous cry, how her begging voice grated his ears. She yelled and the man moved impassively pulling things he merited as worth from the house and loading them into a tidy sleek car. "Timothy!" Beth screamed tears drowning her face in unsightly snot. She buried her head into the man's crisp business suit, "I'm sorry." Desperate like a babe she clung to his sleeve as hard as her small tiny fingers would allow.

It was a wonder how such a woman could have birthed him. She was nothing like him; he nothing like her. She so small, so tiny, so weak-

'Timothy!" Unmoved the older man untwisted himself from the tight tentacle grasp of the nurse, pushing her back with enough force not to hurt her but remove her from his person. He sent a resenting dirty glance at the boy who spawned this whole situation; a boy who found an ill bemusement with whole scene as he sat cross-legged on the ground, head laid cheekily in his hands as he snorted in laughter when he made lucid eye contact with the man.

Coldness passed through the teenager's veins. He for a brief moment believed his whole heart stopped, but as their vision of each other broke away the ice melted into an intolerable, uncomfortable flame. Hoagie had shaky anticipation to hit something.

Timothy packed away all his things. Beth dangling back reproachful yet hoping like an orphan he would turn look at her; acknowledge she was there; love her. He closed the trunk before opening the passenger door and looking back at the unbelievable sight. "_Damnation would be too good for you_." The only words the man spoke caused the woman to shrivel into herself. He wondered should he be amused that she suffered the words that were never meant for her.

That was right; it didn't matter if he believed in a god or not he was already destined for hell anyways.

Hoagie shook, breathing in a shuttering breathe. He didn't too much like falling into such painful dark thoughts.

The sound of tires screaming seemed to collect some sort of semblance from Hoagie. He laughed. A sense of tense reasoning flooding away from his body. Surely he was drowning not even making an effort to break the surface of his dark hallow reprieve from the world.

Hoagie was lost in that world again; the dark shuddering emptiness; the pitch blackness of the ocean. How he wished to feel air again. Breathe in the fluid openness of the sky. How was the sky so empty yet so full; the ocean so vast yet so suffocating?

Hoagie laughed harder than he had in years, laughed till the trill beat of his heart pounded faster than the palpitating wings of a hummingbird seemed to all but implode. One large hand digging into his hair pulling so hard his follicles screamed, the other dug deeply into the ground fingering a simple unbroken pearl necklace. "Jeez... what was his problem?" The boy grinned feral deadly without passion or love, "Going through things like he owns the place."

Hoagie's crumpled form folded open standing as he dusted himself off. "Just throwing things all willy-nilly." His voice grew quieter more solemn with a false sense of joking in his words. "It's not like we clean up it's probably an improvement." Dragging his hands down to fall into his pocket, "This place ain't nothing but junk, a trash can. Junk. Junk. Junk, junk, junk!" His eyes fell to the dilapidated little prayer box on the ground before closing in the woman, "sounds just about right."

Looking at his mother he approached in a maddening slow saunter, drawing closer until he dropped the small woman into his large lithe shadow, "ain't it ma?" He fell down almost cradling his head right next to her, "It's the truth; we live in a bunch of crap!" He stood at full height, "AIN'T IT!" Screaming he kicked at the jewelry box smashing the tiny little dented ballerina inside into brass pieces. Backing away from the woman afraid in his anger, sleep induced hysteria he would do something he would come to regret.

Approaching the rusty vehicle of his motorcycle he flipped on top of the seat falling heavily onto the poor groaning machine. "Hoagie!"

Swimming a hand through sweaty matted brown hair he turned the key, the motorcycle groaning as the engine stuttered for a second time. He jerked the key a third time listening to the heavy sputter before the engine collapse. "I can't take this..." He muttered. Looking into the sky, "Why do you hate me?"

"Hoagie!" Beth belted approaching her son almost at full run. She stood her ground eying her boy down to the bristle marrow in his bones. "You will respect me! I'm your mother!" A subtle roll of the eyes and a bristle of his spine was much of the only response she was getting out of him. "Why are you so ungrateful?"

_Ungrateful? _The boy didn't know whether to be indignant or hurt. He knew he shouldn't respond; fuel her needs for an argument; hurt; discourage, bruise what ego she had left. _Screw it; I'm already going to hell as it is._

He deadpanned, "Respect you? I don't respect dogs."

The impact of her hand left no stung and no shock. He had been anticipating it from the beginning. The outcome was always the same when _he _was involved. She drew her hand back physical pain reflected by the rage in her cold crystal eyes. Stealing her resolve "Hogarth P. Gilligan I am your mother you will never talk to me like that again."

"You say mother, and- and you let that man into our house." Hoagie panted out in frustration, "He ruined my life! I can't sleep, I can't think strait, I'm going out of my fuckin' mind every time I hear about that man and you won't even protect me. Your son!" Screaming at the top of his long; "I'm your son!"

"He was your father!" Hoagie stilled his hand trembling against the key so hard he thought it would break clear from the shaft.

Breathing he controlled the malice from contorting his voice, "My father's dead. He's deep in the ground being eaten by maggots and worms. That man's not my father!" He cried.

"Stop it!" Beth grabbed her ears fingers tightening so hard against her head in an effort to erase the words she was hearing from her child, "Stop it right now Hoagie!"

Leaning over the motorcycle frustration broke the boy into a broken sob. "No I'm not going to stop Mom." Pressing his fingers to his chest he pushed so hard he thought he may be able to grip his heart, "He hurt me. He hurt Tommy, he hurt you. Why won't you listen to me?"

"It wasn't your fault." Hoagie stilled, fed up with trying to defend himself, with trying to bring actualization from his mother.

"He never..." Sighing as exhaustion ate his features, there was so many things he wanted to say; to defend but knew his words would fall death "I'm done."

She repeated just as gently, "It wasn't your fault."

Looking up those swelling blue eyes had never looked so human, "Your..._hurting me mom." _A reserved patience he was unaware he possessed led his actions as his mind fell into a swampy recollection of the pass. "I'm leaving."

"Hoagie..."

He looked up at the woman that familiar burn of her collecting herself was broaching her eyes again; "I'm going to ride for a little bit. I will come back. We will talk." He hated this part; he couldn't control the guilt he always felt for hurting her. "I'm sorry." He apologized. The soft words never possessed the anger his heart held knowing the relationship with his mother would never be reciprocal.

Flinging the ignition one last time the engine roared to life, pressing the peddle Beth instinctively stepped away from the beast, tears printing her face.

He needed to leave, he needed to get the hell out of town, get his mind off thinking. He needed to preoccupy his hands with something productive or else he would crumble and fall into the ocean.

!-!-!

"...And the lasagna is finally done." Amelia let her showmanship speak for itself as she placed select pieces of the rather grandiose meal onto each plate, topping off with pieces of parsley on top of the cheeses. She poured two glasses of red wine for her and the mister, and left two bottles of sparkling water for the juniors. "Now where is the audience?" She clapped.

Calling down from the kitchen, she was first greeted by a green sickly, hung-over Cree Lincoln still unchanged from her previous wear. The less than tangent girl did not wait for grace or any other dinner guest before taking the lasagna by the hand and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Cree! That is not very ladylike."

The woman just eyed the flamboyant piece of meat looking somewhere between unamused and puking. Swallowing what Amelia hopes wasn't throw-up the woman smirked, "I don't like you. Please do understand that." She civilly took the clothe napkin from her meal wiping her mouth demurely, "You talk like an uneducated scullery-maid and every stupid word that comes out your mouth makes me gag, if you couldn't tell." Happy at seeing her prey frozen and trembling to almost the point of tears. "Looking at you literally gives me aneurism, you illiterate infested, disgusting excuse for a human." She put the cloth down, "I'm done; now please" She heavily iterated the word, "excuse me."

"Cree." Donald called stepping into the dining room and taking his seat. Amelia looked at him superstitiously but with a sense of humiliation and fear. He knew his daughter had insisted the woman in some way all though he had no idea to what extent, neither was the sweet Amelia keen on elaborating on what the girl may have sputtered.

She was decisively timid and very self-conscious especially of her speech impediment something Cree seemed keen on exploiting. Long ago Donald stopped questioning her about the encounters with his oldest daughter when he only got a response of sniffles and blubbering tears at any mention of speaking up.

Eventually; in time he would deal with this.

Picking at another plate Cree never looked at her father, "Abigail got a message from her school...numerous messages from her school." Donald dropped his fork in surprise.

Repositioning his utensil he signaled his wife, "Why don't you go play the message for me honey."

Digging into his meal Donald had a sense of foreboding the smug cougar-like smile on his daughter's face told him it was something that would probably send him either in a tizzy or a drunken exploration of his liquor cabinet.

!-!-!

Abby smiled down towards the glowing streetlights.

She liked the coldness her window seat gave her. She often found a thrilling pleasure in what wasn't technically disobedience. Dangling her feet onto the roof she stared off into the waning twilight lost in thought as Mr. Wiggles sat perched by her thigh. She sighs dropping her hand into her hair view obstructed by her hat falling deep into her line of vision. Irritably shooting the hat up she twisted; eyes catching to the street below.

A loud vehicular sound filled the road, frightened her eyes drew to the sight. What idiot drove that fast down a freaking neighborhood? With a speckle and flash a trashed motorcycle flew across the road at such heightened speed seemed to be coming off the ground, as it jumped into the distance controlled with a hard swiftness she caught the sight of gold brown hair flinging into the wind.

She was scared.

**!-!-!**

**...and here! Chapter finished hope you enjoyed this. Yes Cree is a horrible individual, isn't she? She has some problems guys. Sorry for the long wait not much else to say but please do review I love to hear from you guys.**

**Edit: June 4, 2012**

**Thank all of you guys who took the time to look over this; in matter of content this chapter had the most changes although their rather subtle; I'm just going to say the prayer box is going to play an important role in the next few chapters.**

**I'm starting the new chapter it should be up on the fifth probably late afternoon or late evening; I have to work a concert so... I'll be pretty busy and may not have time to work. Hope you guys review!**


	6. Notice: Please read Really good

**Author Notice:**

**Just wanted to repeat that chapter's 1-5 have been rewritten and edited; they flow much better and In my opinion have a lot more detail and characterization than the originals. it doesn't change much of the overall story although there are little nuances here and there that may not make since without reading the text. I will be updating more than likely tomorrow the chapter is a fourth of the way done, yay! We will finally get to see Kuki. **

**!-!-!**

**Also I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites I very much appreciate you guys for always encouraging me. I would like to give a very special, from the bottom of my hear shout out to madier1095, they are always sending me cheerful, helpful reviews; and was the initial reason I've come to continue this story your review from some months ago really inspire me to never give up on this. Thank you so much; I think if I hadn't got some words of encouragement back then when I was very self-conscious of my work I wouldn't be enjoying how well my writings improved and how much I've fallen in love with this story.**

**So long story short thank you; and all the awesome reviewers who have encouraged me with this! I love you guys!**


	7. Apple turnt-over

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I was having trouble closing up this chapter and was extremely busy the last few days, but please do enjoy this chapter! **

**I admit I don't know what to think of this chapter there's an awful lot going on in the span of couple hours and there are quite a number of characters showing up. KUKI! Yep she gets her appearance in this chapter. I wanted to just note I have no real understanding of how cars exactly work so if you notice me talking about them in a technical manner in this story just take it with a grain of salt.**

**Also I forgot to mention please forgive how late I was getting this chapter up I live out in the middle of nowhere and my internet literally died for days; luckily my brother fixed it (He's four) or that's what he said and it magically turned on- so yay for witchery on to the story!**

**!-!-!**

Often when he was a small child he dreamed he could clutch the whole world in his hands. Hold viciously and tame it; the world, into a calm silence. No trembling of earth, quivering of the wind, tumbling of the waves; within his finger's, inside his palms a silent beautiful world.

Grabbing another low branch he pinched his arms into a stiff restricting angle in order to pull his body forward. Clenching his teeth he attempted to pull upward. Despite his long gangly form he had never been much of a tree climber. Hoagie was after all incredibly clumsy. Another foot slipped from a small slick groove causing him to slide further down the large cypress tree. Pushing further he locked his arms to catch his falling frame and took another hard tug of the branch. Finding balance Hoagie tossed one long leg after the other clenching as harsh pebbly pieces of bark dug into his ankle. Finally reaching the busty tree limb he treads careful steps to reach the tree's trunk. Taking a languid sit on the large sturdy tree's arm the rusty haired male firmly pressed his back against the base of the tree to keep balance.

The balmy air coated the out of breath teen with a thin veil of sweat causing his wind breaker and sweat pants to stick uncomfortably to his skin. Only hours before the weather had dipped down into almost frigid temperature, a cold placid breeze so rigid it set one's nose stiff. Now the day was rancid with heat sweltering and mucky.

Fingers long and bled into with the tell-tale signs of oil weaved through shagged hair to massage the throbbing oncoming of a headache. Dead painful blue eyes squinted shut; long black lashes grazing annoyingly on the top tier of his reddening cheeks. He didn't too much enjoy overly warm afternoons; sitting out in the sticky heat was always uncomfortable.

Sighing Hoagie cursed his luck; it seemed the weather was as menopausal as his own mood swings. Looking upwards past the deep green shrubbery past the large canopy the sight of shrouded black clouds loomed tickling his nose a wet sensation accompanied with stagnant unmoving winds. He couldn't really ponder which one he preferred. Maybe the rain warm and wet against his skin would help wash away the pain he was feeling.

Shifting again he moved to relieve the sore abscess of bark protruding into his lower back. Seizing backwards in balance Hoagie chided his idiocy. The movement itself was just garish enough to sweep such a clumsy fool clear off the tree. He enjoyed the height but greatly despised the effort it took to claim it. Wiping the remains of clammy palms on his pant legs Hoagie curled his legs up into the safety of his barred arms.

How could he a man who could barely balance and control his own life have ever hoped to obtain palming the whole world in his hand? Stupidity and child-ignorance could only be the response.

Sprawling back out the man laid his hands on his stretched out legs. He reasoned he must have been a magnificent idiot child as a boy and only grew up to be an unequivocal magnificent bastard in every negative sense of the word.

Blinking the tepid sprinkle from his eyes Hoagie welcomed the sputtering warmth.

Here sat the boy under the waning sun dripping wet with water. Each palm secured to his lap as dollops of rain spilled from the sky.

…

Shaking his head he watched the bundles of water slip down from soaking locks of hair down to the muddy earth below. With a calm languid efficiency he twisted a torrent of water out of his pants legs; contemplating weather it was indecent to come out of his clothes in the middle of a play park. Deciding he rather not provoke a court visit or harassment charge he continued the mundane task of squeezing the excess out of his clothes.

Bunching the belt of his pants he gathered the material in his hands pulling it away from his narrow hips as he worked his hands to rid the water. Greatly pleased at the drying light blue stain appearing on the sweats Hoagie took to ringing the remnants of rain water out of his shirt.

Opening up his light windbreaker and pulling the sopping dark navy blue undershirt over his lean chest he brought the dripping clothing far out in front of him leaning to turn the crumbling material between his two hands.

A loud screeching sound met his ears rather than the soft trickling of dripping water. "Are ya' Crazy!" Gulping Hoagie looked down to catch the sight of static red growing out of an equally red faced woman. Wobbling on his perch Hoagie attempted to apologize to the obviously angry young woman.

He stumbled back happy to meet the safe arms of the tree's trunk. Rubbing his forehead he attempted to glare at the tall long figured woman below him. "You just hit me with a fuckin' pine cone; are you out of your mind?"

His conviction was met with fiery liquid gray eyes and furled downturn frown as the woman lunged another spiky brown pine cone at the tall wet target. "Shud up you stupid boy!" He contemplated the choices of attempting to dodge her weapons or taking the brunt of her frenzy attack in order not to fall.

Swiping another brown spike of death from careening into his stomach; "Can you please stop?" He begged, "The last one almost hit me in the ba- shit!" Toppling over Hoagie's fingers barely latched to the slippery wet bark of the tree. Curling into himself and sending the dirtiest look he could muster in his pain, "That last one wasn't even a pine cone!"

Ceasing her fire finding her perpetrator kneeling in submission Francis Fullbright gleamed if only for a moment. The moron of man who now sat sagged in the tree had damaged her perfectly straight hair, tangling into a mess of frizzy curls. Snagging her hand on the curling pieces of red Fanny grumbled; she didn't have the kind of time to wait for divine retribution if she wanted the world right she would do it herself. She tossed a smooth heavy rock softly in her palm content with the heaviness it had as it fell back into her hand.

Looking back towards the recomposing boy she noted his fine features. Unusually tall though she was rather tall herself; a fat boyish face with large deep glaring blue eyes at the moment. On top of his head damp loose mossy brown hair. Something striking familiar about the huffing boy caught her conscious. Thinking for a few moment's she tried to recall exactly where she saw the tall criminal beast. Finally her mind clicked a conclusion. Blushing brightly Fanny clamped her hands around the rock throwing her arm forward with the momentum of her emotions. Following the line of her arm he released his breath; happy she didn't let go of the rock not knowing if he take another hit like that. "You!" She glowered.

Picking himself up he faced the accusing woman. The brilliant coloring of her cheeks along with the vibrant painted color of her hair sparked familiarity; "You're the crazy chick." He deadpanned. Remembering the way her soft tall figure clung so desperately into his body earlier that morning.

"Arrgh I'm not crazy!" Screamed the teen. She pitched her arm backwards in that familiar ark Hoagie had been victimized only minutes prior by. "I am going to kill y-"

Hoagie prayed he wouldn't die an embarrassing death. He didn't think he could live with himself if his tombstone read: _Death by Redhead._

Suddenly a cherubic laugh followed by an imp creature appeared. He thought her an angel at first; tinkling, airy high pitched, the soft cajoling voice neared the deathtrap. "I found your umbrella- what are you doing?" Francis colored before her eyes instinctively turning upwards. The young sprite followed her friend's line of sight noting the bedraggled figure of a bruising shirt yielding man on the verge of tumbling out of the tree.

Placing her hand above her head she shielded the sun from her eyes, "Why are you in a tree?"

Taking her friend by the shoulders Fanny shook the girl, "Don't talk to him Kuki he's a perv."

"I'm not a pervert! You're the one who went latching on me out of nowhere!" Pointed the angry, frumpy, wet, sopping, bruising boy.

"What are you...? Kuki- don't listen to him- he's lying!"

"Nah-uh!" The boy rebuttled.

"You just shud' up," Glowered the red head. Kuki giggled pleased at watching her unusually down friend finally spark with some color after such a trying day.

Fear leaving him he dropped down onto the branch straddling it, both of his long legs swinging softly. He sat forward resting elbows on the round of the large tree limb. He peeked deep curious blue eyes at the tiny Asian below. She returned his stare with kind, bubbling, absent indigo. "Why don't you come down?" The girl sweetly invited.

She wasn't flirtatious in her asking, he could tell but there was something warm and attracting about her strange demeanor. She held the air of a transient; appearing to be there in all but substance. Though she was warm there was something strangely empty about her. Kuki waved him down feeling the need to oblige the woman; Hoagie ungracefully scaled down the tree finding it much harder coming down the going up with the wet slick bar.

With an unpleasant plop he stumbled.

Falling onto the ground Fanny scooted back aghast. She shrieked a puddle of mud sat a fourth of the way up her long spider like legs staining her bare slippered feet. Kuki voice tinkled in merriment not shy nor upset of the grime accumulated upon her long flowery skirt, "Wasn't that refreshing?" she laughed twirling her skirt around as mud flicked every which way.

Sitting up from his tumble Hoagie attempted to carve the deep murky drying mess out of his hair and eyes. Rubbing angrily small specks of dirt sitting on top of his contacts; a warm compacting hand landed gently on top of his. Her fingers colder than he would have imagined moved his own slowly from impairing his vision any further.

Like a cooing whisper she spoke, "Don't do that silly. Here let me see." She scooted down skirt carving neatly under her knees. Up close he came to realize exactly how small she was; her finger laying on the curve of his jaw were tiny like a child's; arms and legs slender like spaghetti everything about the little imp exaggerated to tiny proportions. Understandably to compensate for small features her smile warm, kindly and radiant was so big it ate up her whole face.

Her fingers light softer than wool pressed against his damp skin. They were cold but soothing; a balm like substance that made the pain disappears. She blew softly into his eye removing the dust before giving him a once over.

"What happened to your stomach?" She inquires unaware of how unusual it was for a young woman to be plundering a stranger so intimately.

He lightened at her tone bringing the tingling coldness of her fingers to halt. "It's just a bruise; I'm always get beat up." Hoagie spoke in an unheeded manner scooting up to full height as the small little fairy backed away to give him breathing room. He stretched his core the tightness of the conforming muscles caused an ache to surge up his chest but the pain was much less palpable then the night before. Firmly two of his long fingers carve around the bruise in an attempt at assuaging the throbbing.

"Are you sure, it looks very painful?" questioned the black haired imp. Her voice was benign and coaxing- too gentle, too sweet. He needed to separate himself from her awfully soon.

A mingle of a scoff and a laugh latched onto Kuki's ear as the man beside her cleared his throat, "Don't worry about it sweetness- everything is...fine." His voice lowered. The amicable tone it had once taken seemed to die off as tiredness swept through his throbbing body. "I'm fine."

"Well ya heard the man! He's fine, let's go." Demanded Fanny taking the smaller girl by the extension of her arm and tugging her back towards the main trail of the lush sopping park, but the girl small, fragile stood resolutely, unmoved glancing at the boy before her.

He looked worn, although tall looked incredibly small to her so wrapped and folded- broken, battered. Those eyes such a melting cold blue seemed so unoccupied, so lost as if a soul barely lingered there. "Did someone hit you?"

He didn't speak although an unusual light blossomed under the coldness of those deep expansive baby blues.

Yes, he was a man a tall and very strong looking one but the way his body shook, the hollow of his eyes and crookedness of his smile spoke volumes. Beyond the blotchy bruise upon his abdomen the salted purple stain on his jaw had her worried; but he never pressed concern fingers against the blackening skin at his face or even seemed to acknowledge it was there at all.

"This?" He spoke prodding at his stomach, "Was from a basketball accident-"

"Whoopdie darn doo nobody cares." Interrupted the red headed teen still in the process of moving the stubborn hundred and ten pounds of dead weight towards her vehicle. She tacked the girl to her side feeling the two were wasting precious time on some perverted tree dweller. They had much better and more important things to do than pacify and baby a grown man.

She tugged the girl once more but felt the previous weight even more restricting than before looking back she held in a string of curses. There Kuki faced her; one hand captive to the ire teen the other strapped securely to the dumbfounded boy. It was that look, the look fanny always dreaded most a mixture of brash stupidity and undeterred stubbornness. "What are ya' doin' girl!" Screamed the Scott.

"I'm not leaving until we fix him up!"

Fanny flubbered dropping the Asian's hand before snatching it up again, "What do ya' mean we?" She asked, glaring at the petite little fairy before her.

Feeling submissive in the hostile environment, Hoagie tried to pacify the two girls. Turning to the unmoving little imp he spoke, "Really I'm okay-"

"See he's fine!" Confirmed the taller of the two girls.

Francis gulped. Hoagie felt the air turn malaise and thick. A horrible prickling sensation seemed to skyrocket up his trapped arm. He looked at the girl and swore her sweet violets had evolved into a ray of burning fiery red. "Y_ou're not leaving till I say so." _

Controlling the fear he bit back the air trapped in his throat. Hoagie wanted to chastise himself there was neither natural nor scientific reason to be afraid of this little, tiny thing but unfortunately all of his senses had fled to take defense behind the insensibility of his heart.

This chick was scary.

He choked back the tightness forming at the base of his mouth breathing in a few times before he felt physically capable of answering her, "A'right."

"Good then." She spoke sweetly the tightness of her blanketing fingers loosening to a ghost of a touch against his. "Just follow me the car's right up ahead. I'm Kuki by the way!" She turned her skirt a deep florescent green bounced with her chasing against the wind. Walking backwards as she continued to babble on to the teenager while holding the irritable red head's hand oddly while facing away from her. "You go to are school don't you? I've seen you there a lot. I think we have a class together- your new...right?" Pausing in her step Hoagie stumbled thrown of balance while Fanny cursed being jerked back by the exited teen.

He nodded his head at the girl. "If you call four months new?"

Again she grinned that delightful smile releasing his warm hands for only a moment as she pushed her long hair out of her way. "Well it's different. This isn't a small town not in the least but it's one of those kind that never change. People just kind of settle here- you know what I mean?" He didn't really but nodded if it could get the pretty girl a few centimeters away from his face. She was one of those close range talkers the kind that liked to touch and invade into people's space. She continued to walk feet crossing cutely chicken like one in front of the other. "It's like everyone gets really comfortable it's too much of hassle to move. To frightening- I guess." She laughed as if she were thinking to deeply into herself. "I was the new kid once but I don't really think it counts."

"How old were you?" He asked eying the ambivalent teen. Nibbling her lip the teen splayed her fingers toking of numbers before looking back at the curious number.

"Too young. It doesn't matter now." she reasoned. He looked to the other teen oddly quite her accent was rather profound suggesting she was definitely foreign and more than likely living in this town for a much shorter time than Kuki.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me?" The girl questioned pointing unreasonably at herself. "I've been livin' in this town my whole 'tire life! I've..."

Kuki giggled daring to clasp more onto her friends trembling fingers. "I'm sorry it was just your accent-"

"What about m'accent?"

Patting her friends hand she looked to the tall brunette, "let's not fight guys, we're all friends here."

Fanny sighed rubbing her burning face with her free hand. "Kuki ya' can't jus' go calling anybody in the world ya' friends! I keep tellin' ya' friends is a mutual relationship not a singular decision." The girl voice dropped down softly.

It was rather strange to him the teen he had surmised as hotheaded and unbalanced to sound so empathetic.

"I know that." Whispered Kuki. She sounded so defeated. Head buried down onto her neck, hand's cold and plaintive like touching a corpse- unmoving. Then she trembled just once at first so softly it felt like air peddling through his hand the once more and once more again until her body shook so frantically it was causing his own knees to trembled.

He looked down at her before kneeling to her side, "You don't have to worry we are friends." His smile was childish, ignorant and downright petulant to the eyes but like a contagion it spread. She said nothing more but the firmness of her fingers tightened diligently onto his.

Within moments they reached a vibrant yellow bug letting go of his hand the girl rummaged through the junky car depositing an impressive number of health instruments. If his eyes were not playing tricks on him he dare say he saw her fiddle with a diffibulator in the back trunk before dropping the tool back in- was it even legal to possess that, he wondered. Hoagie reasoned watching as she pushed a rather sharp looking scalpel back into a holder, that she was either a very clumsy person or an inspiring medical student.

Noticing the boy's expression Fanny touched his sleeve holding back the snort of disgust before interacting with the pain, "She's an intern in a medical program at one of the colleges. They let her start some of her trainin' early." Picking at her ear the girl continued slouching down against the shiny bumble bee Volkswagen. "She also volunteers at the hospital from time ta time has ta deal with a really annoyin' bunch on top of it."

He looked dubious at the girl. Why on earth was she telling him this? Obviously she didn't like him the soreness from his manbits told him that much so far.

"Why are you lookin' at me like a kicked puppy?" Asked the red head teen. He wanted to laugh at her state entertained at how two large locks of her hair curled devilishly against the heat manipulated pieces.

Face reddening as she looked at the boy who seemed to be growing the most peculiar shit-eating smile.

"You were just being nice to me, weren't you?" His tone was fairly mocking but more so teasing in his acquisition.

Crossing her arms she leaned dangerously into the man, "Was not!"

Turning to the two squabbling teens Kuki attempted to hold her tongue but found the sight much too delightful to back away from, "Fanny..."

"Fine! Fine, alright. I'm not a heartless monster okay; I can be nice when I want to." The smallest of the trio squealed delighted at hearing her more than motley friend being less hostile. In return Francis grimaced; she would never understand how she had become friends with this chick.

!-!-!

Both girls sat in the car it had been a few minutes before they had seen Hoagie off. Surprised to watch what they had both deduced to a bumbling accident mount a beast of a machine so elegantly before sweeping off. To only heighten their disbelief he did all of which gallantly with no hands and no headgear adding as he slipped across a deep curve giving a courteous bow to the dumbstruck women.

Fanny flipped the air switch, sarcastically understating the comment of the day, "Would have never taken' him for a show off."

"He is rather flamboyant isn't he?" Kuki reasoned scooching the car back slowly mindful of any running tots from the playground. "But it's cute, I like him." The girl said.

Startled Kuki found herself without her own strength pushing the car back into park. She followed the lean fingers of her passenger. Fanny pressed her face close, bright red lips thinning dangerously.

"Kuki you have 'nuff boy trouble as it is. Don't jus' go jumpin' in a relationship all willy-nilly," Warned the teen.

"Fanny-"

"Don't Fanny me!"

Tapping her hands against the gear shift she pushed back in reverse annoyed to find the car pulled back into park once again. "I'm not a little girl, stop trying to treat me like a child!"

Placing a hand onto the girl's forearm Francis effectively restrained her back into her seat, "Ya' sure as hell ain't provin' that right now!"

Removing the bear trap of a hand from her arm Kuki pouted at the teen, I just want to help-"

Interrupting the girl, "No, none of that mumbo-jumbo I want to heal them bullshit! You have an attraction ta picking up strays- don't look at me like that, I've known you since ya' was wee tall." Fanny said motioning her hand to a little past the door's handle height. "Ya can't help yourself. I'm not going to scold ya and I can't tell ya what to do but-"

"Then stop telling me what to do! I'm going to help him!" The girl burst twisting towards her friend as she fought to put the car back into reverse.

"Damn't Kuki ya stubborn horse! Why can't ya try to help ya yourself sometime? Now listen to me." Finally broken Kuki killed the ignition not wanting to play mind games while still in possession of a moving vehicle. "All I'm saying is ya need stop trying to fix everybody else's life and take some time ta fix your own."

Kuki nodded but Fanny knew it times like these girl wasn't even listing. She just withdraw into herself enough to make the other party guilty before going on her merry way making the same mistakes again. Kuki was the type of girl who didn't mind getting yelled at it pushed her in a way that made most other's shrivel. It wasn't healthy but Kuki was never one to take advice from her much anyways.

It wasn't much of surprise. Who the hell was fanny to give Kuki advice about relationships when hers was stuff snugly down the toilet.

At least Kuki had some enjoyment in her denial at least she thought it was real.

Fanny knew everything about her was a forgery and fake and it disgusted her. She hated people like Henrietta van Mazapon but hated herself knowing the witch had a point. Francis Fullbright was the exact kind of person she had always despised, a lie.

They drove the silence amicable but nowhere near the hustle and bustle that had engulfed the car at the beginning leg of their trip. She badly needed someone to confide in to tell her woes.

At one time she thought her troubles could rest in the hands of such a sweet girl but knew the teen tended to take every matter with a grain of salt. Kuki cared but only enough; she was the type who was always so inviting and yet always keeping everyone a hand's distance away. Francis didn't need someone to pacify her she needed someone who would chew her out and tell her how much of worthlessness she had become, inspire some spark in her. Kuki she... she just couldn't do that.

Exiting the car she waved to the rather quiet teen. Her fingers itched wildly with the need to call but she waited until the tiny yellow Volkswagen along with its tiny little driver disappeared down the drive. Making the call she bit her lip just enough to send a violent pain down her mouth but not nearly enough to bleed as she waited for the other line to pick up.

_Sorry the phone you are trying to call is-_

Francis dialed again pressing the numbers harder on the machine before she was met with dial tone.

_Sorry the numb-_

Slamming the phone shut she opened it again praying for an answer. After a few seconds of ringing the dreaded robotic voice of the phone operator met her again.

_Sorry the number you are trying to call is currently unavailable at the moment. If you would like to leave a message press one. If you wou-_

"Hey Rachel..."

!-!-!

"Rachel?" Abby squeezed what little sleep was between her eyes before confirming the voice to match the pixel pasted on her phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" scolded the younger woman pressing her ear closer to the device in an effort to understand the articulate mumbling. For a moment the connection went completely still.

_Abby. _

Her voice was throaty and as small as ever. Where had that boisterous commandeering sound, so comfortable and confident drifted off to? Abby flickered her eyes at the phone once more to conform it was indeed Rachel McKenzie her rival since second grade butchering her words in a tremble of hysterics.

Rachel's fright was quickly making its way from the phone line and shaking the other teen into a shiver of nerves. "Is everything alright?" Questioned Abby throwing the blankets off her body knowing sleep wasn't going to be delivered any time soon.

_C-can I stay with you._

Never in her life had she heard Rachel stutter; the girl had been exposed from a very young age to many different academic and social activities. She always knew exactly what to say no matter her nervous or ill prepared she was. This wasn't like her at all. "Rachel what's wrong?"

_I- please... I just can't be here right now._

"Rachel, I can't. I can't leave my house-"

_I don't know what to do!_

Hearing the girl choking on her words Abby quickly pulled on her coat before fumbling with the lock of her window's shutter. Holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder she opened the old white shutters as softly as she could muster within the dead of night. The girl on the other line continued to cry out her woes; closing her eyes Abby made out the soft sound of cars passing near bye through the phone.

_Abby, I really need someone to talk to_.

The heaviness in her voice startled the sandstone girl. It wasn't like her to dive deep into other people's problem. She and Rachel they were friends now they had been for some time but it was the first time Rachel had ever taken the initiative to confide in her and Abby was quickly realizing she wasn't exactly the right kind of nurturer to pacify the crying woman. Brown fingers squeezed tightly against the shutter how badly she wished to open the window crawl out for freedom but her dreadful mind refused to let her. "Why don't you try talking to Patton?" Abby Suggested laying her head against the white plate of wood.

_I don't want to talk Patton! It's not something I can talk about with Patton I need to talk to you_. _He just wouldn't understand he's not like us..."_

She was crying actual tears at this point from the sound of her loud sniffles and heavy gulps Abby could tell the girl was so agonized she couldn't even speak anymore. A loud shuttering hunk blistered through the phone's connection causing Abby to startle. "Rachel!"

_Abby please._

Propping herself onto the roof Abby scaled down the walls of her home for the first time in her life and descended down onto the empty streets. "I'm on my way."

!-!-!

Abby ventured down the quaint neighborhood streets following the droll beeping of her GPS on her phone towards the address Rachel had given her a few minutes ago. The girl had never hung up although Abby could tell she had put the phone down at some point and wasn't responding to Abby's questioning any longer.

Turning down the seventh street away from her house at a running pace she saw at the other end of the road.

A tiny little figure wrapped up in a large brown cloak. The class president pacing back and forward brightened by the twisting swirls of red and blue. A few meters away a flipped over slab.

Noting the girl running at her Rachel pulled herself from the medical examiners grip and all but lunged at her friend. Rounding on the girl's shoulder she clung with such a death grip Abby could do nothing but flinch. Warm hands petted her head calming the blubbering girl down with sweet words. Soon the medical examiner tightly requested the girl return to be physically evaluated. In a way the curly haired teen had never heard Rachel begged her to stay by her side.

Abby came to find out Rachel was rather frightened of needles and much like a child requested the observing girl hold her hand to ease her fear. The needle struck smoothly although the blonde paled watching the blood drain dangerously from her body. After twenty minutes of observations from the medics a stern warning from the official's on sight along with a summons the girl was mostly free to go.

"What happened?" Abby asked rubbing soothing circles into the girl's stiff back.

"I really messed up." It was the most sensible words the girl had mustered from her mouth in the last twenty minutes, and yet the most diverse thing to come out of here mouth yet.

Trying to soothe the girl she sat her down along the curb, "it's fine you weren't hurt, that's all that matters." It seemed those words had been the trigger to draw the girls tears again as she begin to wail in such an agonizing way that Abby was forced to back away from her in fear the girls flailing arms would knock her clear into the street. Torn between sobbing and screaming herself Abby held her ears, screams filtered from the girl's mouth deranged with such a raw passion it gave the shaking blonde racking shivers.

Watching the girl shivers dissipate after a few seconds she breathed in deeply steeling herself, "You okay?"

"Abby I don't know what to do?" finally calming down the stress of the accident so powerful in her mind seemed to exhaust all energy she may have possessed. Falling into the younger girls arm she stilled her tears, before twisting and drawing all the events of the last days to her mind. Hands clenching into Abby's jacket Rachel sunk her head into the safety of the valedictorian's arms, "I'm so scared."

!-!-!

Kuki slowly eased into the parking spot; pushing the breaks with such a concentrated delicateness before shifting the gear into park. Her mind was frazzled the conversation with Fanny pushed to the back of her thoughts at the moment, much to occupied with the event she had witnessed only minutes before.

How many times had that car flipped; how fast had it crashed into that light pole- watching the event should have torn her heart in two but she felt so oddly empty. Everything about the sparking of the metal grinding against the pavement seemed so mundane.

Meters from the crash not a sense of dread pushed into Kuki's heart watching as the vehicle slammed tail first into the light fixture. It was obvious the driver had made the intention to inflict such damage to their self and their vehicle.

She understood such self-righteous punishment. Whoever was in the vehicle wouldn't appreciate someone trying to salvage something so broken. She didn't possess the means nor the energy to care.

Kuki drove off never changing her speed; never looking back to watch the hysterical teen emerge from the decayed vehicle. She suppose she liked feigning ignorance life was easier that way.

Parking in the garage Kuki looked at her wristwatch. She was late.

"Kuki!"

Sullenly the girl turned to the voice, "Mothe-" How cold her mother's hand always felt braced against her skin and yet so warm after the sting. The heat dissipated replaced by that delicate warmth placid and throbbing against her cheek. Kuki relished it; relished her mother's love.

Sometimes it was the only warmth she ever receives from her. Placing her hand against scalding heat tears trickled down. This was how her mother loved her, she reasoned; it made her happy to know she could be loved so strongly by the one she held the dearest.

Pushing the tears from the burn Kuki carefully turned the ignition off pinning her hands back into the safety and complacency of her lap. Looking at her hands as her fingers caught tears. This is what she wanted she was happy like this; she rather take pain than remain a constant empty husk.

!-!-!

Opening the door Hoagie met the sight he often he saw when venturing into his house. A clustered cluttered mess everything that had been trashed and torn previously that afternoon found solitude being just as muddled and destroyed sitting on abandoned furniture in the living area.

The soft drawling tone of the television sent a wave of exhaustion spreading through the teenager. He assessed after two minutes of pure quiet there were no others occupying the house at the moment. Pushing trinkets onto the floor he laid himself spread eagle onto the lumpy couch stuck contemplating between the four channels he had a choice of watching. Deciding the news was just as dandy as any five part amoeba documentary he tuned in and out much more interested on envisioning the new weather lady naked then paying attention to what any of the crotchety news anchor's had to say.

But it wasn't what the anchor chose to say at the moment rather than the visible picture of a very beautiful luxury car; one intimate look at the gritty picture displayed on the screen caused his heart to shrivel in his chest. "Shit."

_This is the third modified vehicle the authorities have found in the last two months. Parts are being traced back to the original owners. News Channel Eleven would like to state a low level warning; authorities are suggesting all owners of luxury vehicles have their cars thoroughly investigated for tampering-"_

Feeling the vibrations through his thin pants pockets Hoagie groaned catching the last number he had any intention of answering anytime soon. Flipping the phone open after a few seconds of contemplation he twisted uncomfortable at the panic emanating from the voice on the other line. "What do you mean...That's my bread and butter!" groaned Hoagie before twisting knots across his forehead. "Yeah I understand, yeah, yeah. No promises though." Pushing the receiver to end the call Hoagie cradled his head in his hands in heads. Fishing for his keys he felt his hands collapse on top of a lopsided object. Looking down at the offending object he picked up the broken prayer box setting it roughly back onto the table.

Tottering his fingers over the box he flipped one way then the other dropping it to its side before pushing the messy contents of jewelry back in before flipping it back right side up. "What the hell should I do now?" Pushing the lid back onto the motley box he climbed the stairs two at time content with finally having a good's night rest.

!-!-!

Rachel slept soundly nestled deep into the comfortable covers of Abby's bed. It had been a hassle to get the girl to scale the house at first although Rachel seemed more competent at completing the task then Abby when the fear of being caught pressed both teens to jump through the open window.

Looking down through the safety of the shutters her sister caught in a screaming contest with a tall blonde. Between the shadows of her shutter Abby assessed the commotion but only met with a stifling silence below.

For a few minutes an ominous quiet bestowed the neighborhood heavy and thick with a dark distaste. Malignant whispers sharp and threatening died at the windowsill. Hushing and then rising to raw melancholy screams. All too soon the frustrated woman below shook holding the waking child.

The little baby squirmed in the woman's tight fingers rocking her head back and forward violently in attempt to free herself. The man panic in his child fear reached for his daughter trying to claim her from the heated teen.

"And don't you bring her back Again!" Cree snapped roughly pushing the wriggling baby into the man's hands.

"-Are you out of your mind." The deep baritone voice questioned securing the frightened child before returning his glare to the stupid woman who tossed the baby at him. "You're a piece of work you know that!" Screamed the man in return undeterred by the brightening lights of neighbors flickering on.

Seething the girl reeled back, "You don't have a right to tell me anything you annoying, immature prick."

"Like hell I don't, Cree I'm-"

"Don't you dare say it!" the venom in her voice unpalatable. Cree crossed her arms across her small chest before shifting her weight down onto her hip and right leg in such a haughty condemning way. "Don't bump me into you deranged illusions. I'm not interested- I did my part, I'm done."

"Cree... You can't just pretend..." He always tried to reason with her, act like an adult in these situations but Cree wasn't always so agreable. The crunching of the threshold caused Abby to flinch. Looking down she caught but a glimpse of blonde hair below. Dumbstruck the man rang the doorbell numerous times no voices coming from the always quiet house. Knowing the girl wasn't going to return anytime soon the blonde trudged down the driveway. Struggling to juggle the baby's belonging along with said baby the young adult returned to his car buckling the infant into a bland baby's seat.

Pushing the shutters close Abby allowed the darkness to trickle in and engulf her. She would never understand people like that- how could someone with such potential so many options simply destroy his life for an idiot like her sister.

Engulfed in the darkness Abby tried to empty her mind- she didn't have time to worry about Cree and Chad's baby problems, she could barely handle the frightened little lamb lying in her bed at the moment. Deciding the rolling-chair a good resting place Abby reasoned by morning things would be better- back to days standing outside a chain linked fence bemused by the antics of a blue eyed wolf.

**!-!-!**

**So guys, I've been having plot bunnies all day I'm looking into creating two new KND stories; well technically revamping an old story that I took down because I didn't feel my writing was mature enough to convey the story and the second something I've been thinking of all day. I won't be posting them any time soon although I will be working and outlining them extensively over the next few weeks. I really want to be more proficient on getting chapters of stories I've already posted out in a more timely manner. **

**The first story will be a mature emotional roller coaster staring Hoagie and Abby definitely but much like this one will have all the characters showing and influencing the story heavily. Each character will be dealing with some sort of difficult social dilemma I have a majority of everyone's so far but don't want to spoil it. I really want to take time on this because a majority of the issues are on a gray-scale socially and don't want to pigeon-whole or put an issue in one light. I completely detest the way some stories handle important issues; forgetting about the consequences or lightening to unrealistic proportion. I want this story to be as realistic as possible.**

**The second one I just thought of and kind of on the fence of writing is a story that's going to be set in the early seventies; Texas Abby Gilligan is creole who do to living in a rather high class area of Louisiana isn't prepared for the type of submissive and frightening lifestyle of Texas. She meets a poor farmboy from Jackson, Mississippi Hoagie at her academy and comes to realize the world's not as black and white as either may have imagined. Again I don't want to treat this story lightly and want to take great detail and realism in projecting this idea. I like it so far but am not sure how most would react to story like that.**

**So tell Me what you guys think.**


	8. Breadcrumbs

_For such a small, small child how god-inspiring it seemed. Finger's fatty, face chubby with such a cherub smile a tiny boy hugged onto the leg of his father. Gleeful and gap tooth the little boy screamed in all his four year old whimsy pulling onto his father's flight jacket with heavy enthusiasm._

"_Look, look daddy!" prattled little Hoagie tugging the lapels of his father's aviator hat farther over his messy curls._

_Fingers large; scarred from both war and hard living circled around a round belly. Picking his son up he tucked the boy between his arms as they watch the last remnants of sun dash across the horizon._

"_The stars a pretty aren't they?" The little boy stared quizzically at his father; taking ample time to form the gist of his thoughts and supply them back into thoughtful articulate words._

"_Yeah..."_

_Ruffling his hair Hoagarth Senior could only sigh at his son's nominal response. It seemed the boy always had a penchant for talking about the most mundane thing but at the sight of something abnormal or inspiring seemed to find no breath for words. "Daddy?"_

_Said man turned silver-gray eyes to the curious child. Lines of hardship wrinkling forward upon his brow. "Hmmm?"_

"_What's that?" Pointing at the alignment of three large stars clustered closely together at the peak of their eyesight._

"_Well that..." Hoagie Senior never grappled himself an astrologist but found no need to disgruntle his son's interest. "Well you see, that over there is the three kings of old."_

"_Kings!"_

"_Yes. The three kings of old." Repeated Hoagie's father. While he wasn't much of a star studier his ego was very knowing of his ability to tell grand stories. "There were once a long time ago-"_

"_When you were small?" Interrupted the little boy._

_He laughed, ruffling the boy's head. "No. Much before I was small. A long time ago lived three kings from very different lands. They each wanted ownership of the sky but none would share." Seeing the boy's confused face the father clarified, "Though they were not bad kings they were very selfish."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," smiled the father. "they thought if they could have the sky they could rule the world."_

_Looking with such large liquid eyes, the little boys brown brows furrowed, "Buh... why did they do that?"_

_Pinching the bridge of the child's nose, Hogarth made a wrinkling face."Your not going to let me finish this story are you? Well then..." He quipped dragging the words slowly with an upward indention, "I guess it's time to go."_

"_No, no, no!" Begged Hoagie clasping onto the tawny-brown material of his father's flight jacket digging his head into his father's chin. "I want to know! Tell the story!"_

"_That's some passion you have kid."Laughing the elder peeled the child from his neck sitting him onto the earth as he squatted down eye level to the child. "Hopefully it won't get you in any trouble in the future. Passion is all good and fun if you know how to use it correctly. You're not gonna be a bad boy, are you Hoagie?"_

_Shaking his head reverently the little boy answered in the negative. "I'm gonna be a good boy!"_

_Picking the boy back up and hugging him to his slim chest; a barrel of deep laughter escaped the copper head's lungs. "You have to promise Hoagie. Pinky promise to be a good little boy for daddy. That means taking care of momma alright- and Tommy."_

"_I will."_

"_Hoagie. This is a present." Said the man gesturing at the tiny piece of paradise the two had ventured on. "If you be a good boy while I'm gone I will bring you back here someday." The little boy squeezed his father's torso. Something about the words had stricken dread into the child in such a way that his few years on earth couldn't muster an answer to. "I'm goin' away soon."_

_Mumbling, Hoagie asked,"Where are you going?"_

_Finger's warm and large brushed through unruly hair. A smile mischievous but so much like his own sadly lit the pilot's face. "It's a secret. I'm not suppose to say- but maybe one day..."_

Often on groggy mornings; body sore with guilt he would remember the tiny slice of paradise; the space of land where in which the sun glittered across all wakes of earth and sea. The piece of paradise where a child and his father could remain in stationary happiness lost on fictitious tales and baleful whimsy. There on the tiny plot of untouched land he could latch on to the memory of what was. Allow the brain's inhuman way of recreating senses lodge him into a happier time.

He hadn't known then. Couldn't breach the riddles understand rhyme or reason for his father's words. At the point of his father's withering, March 2nd, 2003 he couldn't muster the courage to feel betrayed. He didn't understand then; and hated himself all the more for understanding now.

But it was painful. What sweet nostalgia the memory brought just as well poisoned his heart brittle and weak. He had made a promise and was doing a god awful job of fulfilling it.

Climbing out of the sheets. The six-three framed teenager struggled to a standing position. His head murky leaden down with the inevitable confrontation to come. Groaning he commenced the undesirable trip down the staircase. The starchy smell of gruel ransacked with what his family deemed meat crackling loudly in the kitchen. From the open corridor Hoagie caught the overwhelming smokey mixture tainting the air followed by crooked piping of notes sung in falsetto.

"Tommy? The hell-"

A familiar figure; somewhat small stature and just as plump, Miss. Bethany Williams-Gilligan scraping an irredeemable pile of charcoal off the poor crusted pan. Scraping the unforgivable slop Hoagie couldn't even navigate into the same realm as real food, onto a cheaply painted plastic plate along with other appetizingdishes.

Rubbing the crinkles out of his eyes Hoagie stared at the sight. "Mom? What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking of course."

Inching closer to the bustling brunette Hoagie reached for an overcooked slice of bacon. As the friction of coal touched his tongue his face twisted downwards before placing the remaining half-chewed slice back on the greasy napkin. "I'thou-y' wor'd in eh 'arning?" _I thought you worked in the mornings._ He asked rinsing his tongue of with hard texture of his hand.

Grumbling Beth forked the spatula up; grunting as the flecks of egg burned onto the stove. "I do." She said. "I'm just not in the mood to go today." Not bothering to dish out a plate; the brunette instead leaned rather unladylike against the messy counter and began to finger dig through all the dishes. "Sometimes I like being here with you kids. Are you hungry? I made more than enough."

"No." Ladling a watery batch of porridge, "I'm not that hungry."

She scoffed. Shoveling another spoonful of runny eggs down her throat. "You not hungry? I'd never believe it. It's like the world turned full tilt right on its ass."

"Well hardey-ha-hah. Because it's true. I'm just not in the mood for food." Shuffling fingers through his hair the tall built boy studied the lack luster ends. With all the dye and styling his hair was transforming into an unidentifiable mass of crow feathers. Pulling the ends he inwardly scolded himself for letting his frumpy locks reach his shoulders. "I think I'm gonna get a haircut soon."

"You probably should." Interjected his mother. "Yaya said your starting to look like a girl."

"What kind of girl looks like- I'm not even going there! And who listens to what Yaya thinks. Last time we brought her to the pool she thought she was part of a pornography film!" Grumbled Hoagie trying to muster every ounce of will power to brain bleach his mind from that fateful day. "It was like watching potato sacks dance on top of a rotten avocado."

"Are you talking about the time grammy took her top off. First time I get some boob action and it's spoiled by grandma floppers." Strutting into the kitchen the youngest of the two brother gargled down the lopsided plate of porridge. Dipping the burnt pieces of bacon in for moisture Tommy crunched loudly as he observed his fellow patrons. Pinching the tiny nub of meat between his finger Tommy pointed at a garishly tall teenager and pudgy middle age nurse. "I thought you two were mad at each other?"

"I thought you promised not to bring girls through the window when mom wasn't home." clucked Hoagie tipping the edge of his proverbial hat at the agitated teen. Quirked at the sight of his reddening brother and temper flaring mother Hoagie side stepped the coming barrage.

"_You had a girl-_"

A few meters further brought the giddy teen inside the tiny cupboard of a room. Pinching the cotton insides of his shoes he had left scattered on the doorway Hoagie sunk into his boots.

"_Are you out of your mind! Do you want to catch a-"_

"You should probably come out now." Noting how a streak of mink and teal hair lurched forward from the side of the couch.

Dusting the wrinkles out of yesterday's outfit the dainty Japanese teenager turned stunning coal eyes at her captor. "I guess you found me out. That's no good." Gulping Hoagie tried hard to ignore the sashay of the little girls hip as she approached closer and closer towards him. "We really..." purring against his abdomen, "need to stop meeting like this."

_She's fifteen. She's fifteen! She's fift- what the hell is she wearing?_

"Do you like what you see?" Strutting the girl turned trotting out the door her nude pale skin stark against the very thin very transparent silk blouse tied garishly under the hem of her bosom . Skirt in a rosy chiffon; a color and pattern so delicate and innocent looking nothing but devilish pinned to her belly button as the pleated edges barely covered her ass. She rounded the threshold. A wind malevolent and unkind whispered across her body. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

Adjusting his jacket Hoagie tried in vain to reign in his embarrassment. Rubbing his cheeks he tried in vain to store today's image in the same file as Yaya's beach nudity.

Stepping into the living room, the smaller of the two boys took the eldest by the jacket lapel, "I can't believe you told on me!" Seeing no reaction but the uncharacteristic blushing steadied at the floor Tommy rung his brother's shirt. Twisting the material tightly against the neck. "Are you listening?"

After many minutes of composing himself deep blue eyes furrowed staring from the couch back to the doorway and finishing off at the disgruntled miniature holding him captive. "Dude. Your girlfriend is a freak!"

!-!-!

For as long as Abby could remember she hated sunrises. The odd tinkling sensation of life and light flickering just at the brimstone of her window pane, always finding path and purchase through her curtains. Stupidly taunting, glowing, burning rays of light that always pulled her away from the blithe safety of sleep.

And here they were now burning through the curtain of her eyes, enveloping her in a warmth she greatly despised.

Fingers stabbing through curly mass she righted herself from the self claimed spot off the desk chair she had fallen asleep in the night before. Groaning her eyes pinched together tight fighting away the stubborn flecks of gold that bombarded her vision. After a few moments the intensity of bathing fire waned.

Opening her chocolate eyes and unplugging herself from the rolley-chair the brown skinned teen stood taking a corner of each touching window curtain and opening the checkered pattern spread eagle. Rays of dandelion white glared against the window pane, pale pinks and tangerines tagged the skyline enveloping the gold-red inferno in a blaze of cotton candy covered clouds. The light, a beam of scorching radiance slithered to every corner of the room. Growing like a calloused sore upon skin.

She definitely despised the tilt of the sun skirting up the landscape. Often as a child her most entertaining points of the day were the dead of night. Lost to whimsical pondering and daring thoughts to sublime for the normalcy of mornings and afternoons. It was at this time cricket lullabies would lull a small lonely child back to the cold embrace of sleep. At least there in her dreams-

Grumbling Rachel Mckenzie kicked herself from the sea of blankets trapping her in the queen sized bed. Making an attempt to smooth out her bed head the blonde yawned into her fingers glaring at the bright rays of sun beams. "Do you always wake up this early?"

Tucking each end of the curtains into a pocket by the window the curly haired teen responded. "No. Not really." Rolling out of bed and onto the floor pale skin made the attempt to collect herself.

"I really hate mornings."

"Girl ya' preaching to the choir." Squatting back down on the comfy rolley-chair Abby began to clear the way of her junky desk removing everything but the lopsided Mr. Wiggles into the drawers below. "Who knew sweet ol' school president despised mornings?" Rachel grinned at the suave one's accusation.

Brushing black painted fingernails through her short mane Rachel peaked over the shorter teens shoulder. "The same could be said for you miss valedictorian. What a scandal it would be if any one where to find out Abigail Lincoln hates the sun."

"I don't hate the sun-"

Waving a hand at the response Rachel snapped a piece of golden hair behind her small rectangular ear. "Sun, morning they are all the same thing."

Abby sighed pushing her rolley-chair forward a pinch more to release herself from the closeness of the class president. "I don't hate morning's either... just..." Looking at the bubbly egg sitting along the treeline. Abby rubbed her knuckle deeply into the bridge of her nose, "sunrises."

"Well, that's oddly specific." Said Rachel crossing her sweater covered arms as a deep chill ran down her body.

Turning donuts in her chair a coffee tone woman mumbled, head swaying dead and lifelessly off the backrest. "You make it sound like a bad thing." Digging her feet into the masonry she slowed her speed stop just a hair lengths way from Rachel's quizzical amber eyes.

Careful with her selection of words Rachel trudged both hands into her corduroy short's pocket. Looking at the woman she had only recently insisted as friend and yet a girl she had known for almost all her life Rachel mulled over the correct way to approach Abby.

Clearing the lump in her throat Rachel shook her head blonde tresses slapping her glossy skin. "No. It's not a bad thing." A false sense of relief seemed to move Abby that unfortunately died just as quickly once her friend continued her evaluation. "It just one of those kind of answers you expect to hear at a counseling session. Believe me I should know."

Abby wasn't one for shrinks. She came from a type of family and upbringing that just didn't have a fancy for talking to strangers about things they couldn't just as well tell each other. In the long run it proposed an illicit taboo for anyone with the name Lincoln to dare say something was wrong that required professional assistance. Looking at the blonde teen unwilling to tear down her recuperation Abby pushed aside her own feelings about shrinks. "I forgot you... well-"

Rachel wanted to laugh at Abby's hesitance. It was something she had grown accustomed to for the last few months. All the shush mouths and blank oohs and awhs every time she admitted her deep dark secret.

Much like Abby's her family didn't believe in paying someone to heal the problems when the same could be done with a good old brow-beating and a bottle of whiskey. "It's not a bad thing, you can say it. I went to- scratch that- go to therapy." Embarrassed not of the fact but more of being new to admitting such a sensitive secret the teen blushed bowing her head demurely into her chest. "It changed my life." How good it felt to finally saddle that of her chest.

Biting her lip Abby stared at the reformed girl. She didn't want to admit the girl had changed quite drastically. She hated change after all. "I've known you all my life. there's nothing even wrong with you." The brilliance that had engulfed Rachel reminding Abby so much of the sun all but withered. Had she had the heart to voice it, Abby would admit it was the most pleasurable delight she had ever partaken in.

Toughening her skin Rachel brushed her hands across the white of her temples. "Now I remember why I hated you so much." Pinching the bridge of her nose Rachel tried vainly to catch eyes with a girl who seemed keener focusing on the empty space farthest away from the blonde's eye.

Dejectedly cold, "Does this mean were not friends anymore." How broken, apathetic, unmoving the little girl's voice sounded chocolate fingers pinched deeply into the soft marrow of the office chair's arm rest.

"Abby of course were friends! One little disagreement won't stop that." Black hooded eyes finally crept from their solitude staring into warmth. During childhood it was always fact that Abby bested her in anything and everything. She imagined Rachel greatly resented it, but there was something innate in Rachel that Abby just could not conquer. This sense of intuitive maturity, leadership- brazen warmth that drew everyone in regardless of the wintery steeples the girl faced every day. Maybe that was the reason she and Henrietta made such good friends, they were both as cold and impassable as ice.

Turning her head the blonde tried to hide her admonished blush. A lowly whisper trembled past her lip as a smile breached her gold face. "Therapy allowed you and me to be friends. Believe me had that session not occur we would still be at each other's necks like a rabid pack of harpies. By the way thanks for all of... this." Motioning at the room she had been allowed to remain in despite the host initial hesitance.

Somewhat antsy Abby just swatted a hearty look around the room eyes collecting upon the sparse, empty space.

"Your room... it's different from what I thought it would be." Abby looks at Rachel watching how the blondes eyes, hawk like and severe seem to note every nook and cranny. "I always thought you'd be the kid who has all their trophies hanging up. Big screen TV. Video games the works."

She scoffed, "Who the hell visualizes somebody else's room?"

"Don't lie you do it too," responded the class president carefully folding the large pile of blankets as neatly as she could.

"Yeah but not to that extent."

The eye rolling was eminent, the blankets ceasing movement as white cheeks huffed in annoyance. "Abby we've known each other for ten years, been friends for a few months now and somehow in the space of all that time I've never been in this room. Forgive me if my curiosity has caused my expectations to overshadow reality. I mean pink? Your room is pink- the freakin' heck?"

"Abby thought it was red when she bought it," she muttered. Looking somewhat bashful under stern gold eyes, "I was little!"

A head turned to the ceiling and a few sighs later Rachel retorts, "Their still tape on the ceiling." She didn't know whether to be admonished or indifferent at the fact. "How little exactly where you?"

"Twelve..."

"Abby. That is no excuse! Seriously that tape's been up there five years." Points Rachel exasperated at the nonplus teen standing beside her.

Before long bare feet tangle across Abby's sheet standing on top of the bed as long fleshy fingers try to untangle the old, blue, ratty pieces of tape threaded on the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

The sound of ripping answers Abby's accusations as Rachel makes another attempt for a dangling piece, "Gettin' the tape off your flippin' walls, lazy!"

"Flippin'?" The valedictorian questions eyebrows quirking together.

Tired from the attempt Rachel falls down landing headfirst into the pillow. Abby's face pools but she dare not say a thing content at watching her friends expression dangle on amused and offended. "Look here not everybody has a sailor's mouth like you." Again the brown toned girls expression squeezed into curiosity.

Falling back at a softer pace Abby snuggled deeply into the rumpled covers, "No just the rest of the world except you and the pope."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it. You'd be surprised how creative you have to get when you can't just substitute cursing for every vocal situation."

"That's dumb."

No it's not. I mean take this for example- you've met my gramps right?" Laughing Abby recalls the man attending their first recital as children. Screaming all hootenanny while sipping gin in the front row of the stage.

"I remember he called Abby a monkey once."

"I know, know, quite the devil- good riddance to his soul and all-"

"he's not even dead!" Interupted Abby.

"Come on Abby," Rachel deadpanned, "The man is on his last legs, he takes pleasure in making kids cry. There's really only once place for him… well maybe two?" Abby leans in at this peaked. "Florida."

"Rachel."

"-And hell. But putting that aside let me demonstrate the power of creative wording. It's easy just to call him an a-whole but that can mean so many things. He's stubborn, he's a jerk, a know it all, a person's dirty rear and so on and so forth. But why go for easy when you can call him redneck racist, bigot, poor excuse for a human being, stuck with a bad case of hemroids and still thinks he is in ninety-thirty-seven. Now that's a true art Abby- burn."

Crossing her elbows and holding in her smile she teases her friend, "Have you been sipping the bottle again?"

It was a rather committal sound that met Abby's ear the kind she often remembered when getting a burn or cut. A large intake of air hissed between tight lips. Rachel turned to her eyes large, hurt developing a wavering of denial right below the surface. "You know I don't drink... anymore, at the moment."

Appeasing and upset she had ever made the mention she turned to the girl with a lightness digging in her voice, "Abby never said alcohol. Even though- no were not going there. I meant the peroxide."

Throwing the covers blonde streaks fumbled upwards from the bed cheeks rosy and brows low to her skull, "That was only once I was seven. You said you never speak of it again!" A long willowy finger touching Abby between the bridge of her eyeballs.

She laughed something rich and playful, "Abby won't, just don't mention the wall thing and we will call it even. So..." Rachel's shoulders tensed like an animal under the path of a scope, not knowing if safety was in fleeing of seizing up.

"So?" Something told the blonde to remain evasive though Abby was the detective type she got fairly winded at going the direct route.

"What happened last night?" Or rather not, it seemed the curly haired youth didn't find patience in being roundabout or discreet.

"Yeah," Deep vindictive laughter engulfed the room, "We would all love to hear."

Untangling herself Abby rose from the sheets blocking off the path between damnation herself and an angry Rachel. "Don't you have an ambition to kill?"

Sidestepping the Jibe Cree crossed the threshold to the room a shark of a grin bearing on her pretty face, "So what's blondie number two doing Here?" The woman moved with unusually calculative steps naturally sultry almost close enough to run her fingers through the bramble of blonde tresses. "Abby if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a - nah... couldn't be. Between the brat from across the street and the naked guy from the other day..."

Sweeping in front of the woman once again she placed warning fingers on the extending arm. This push and pull was a type of game the two often played. Cree often wondered how far she could antagonize Crabigail before the girl snapped. "Get out of my room." A smile devoured the drunkards face, dimples clamoring up like potholes. She adored Abby, adored watching the formation of hate radiate from her skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your lover's quarrel. Don't mind me I can get down and kinky too."

"Cree!"

Turning her head sharp hazel sneered. "Is that all you ever say, Cree this, Cree that. She's right you do need to get more creative. Finding no invitation on the bed Cree still sat closing in on the rather quite teen. "Now darling, this must be juicy. Abby never has any _friends... _over." Brown lips smack together irritated at the girl's pacifism, "Tall, pale and fleshy start speakin' up." She glanced toward the blonde teen noting the way her hands quivered deep in her lap. "Nothing, natha! Is that the game you're playing."

"I'm not playing," Rachel breathed eyes still inclined to studying her fist than look into the eyes of a devil-woman.

"This isn't a free bed and breakfast or some homeless shelter, you know? Although I couldn't begin to understand how you mistook our house for the roach motel. Why don't you do me a favor and stop breathing the same air I am. I don't care how you do it, hold your breath or kill over which ever will suffice."

"Get out. Get out of my room right now!" Little fingers wrapped around a warm wrist dragging the taller though thinner framed woman off the ground. Once again it seemed Abby was at the brink of causing of destruction, and though Cree would rather not admit that Abby wasn't so small and weak as she had been just years prior.

"No need to get so violent. I didn't mean to hurt your little friend's feelings Abby. Not all of us can be so lucky as to have a slime ball for a daddy. You know they say pedophilia is hereditary, you like touching on little kids too?"

"Yeah, I like touching on kids." Rachel's fingers clamped together, "Especially this new little baby. A pretty thing with bluest eyes, got to give her all kinds of love and attention, you know cause her mother rather just leave her sitting at the bus stop, sitting outside the liquor store and on the side of the street while she gets all liquored up." Her head was still bow but from where she sat she couldn't help but catch the tremble of knees. "Did I strike a nerve?"

A silence poured into the room. Dead, deep hatred spearing all around, Abby fist crumbled somewhat etched at the whole conversation.

Cree's lips sneer the dimples erased as she turns for the door, "Pooh. Your no fun. Abby," She signals lifting her empty beer bottle, "get some better friends. I liked you so much better when you were drunk anyways." Admitted the woman as she sashayed out of the door.

"Rachel?"

She still looking down broken, doll like stuck in some sort of rounding thoughts, "I was just kidding. Remember to never take me to seriously, ya know."

"I know."

Trapped Rachel stands the binds that held her submissive seem to tumble off her form as she roams the room that now feels so much like a prison. She is pacing now walking forward and back against the largest space of hardwood she has ever had the pleasure of calling a bedroom. Her fingers grapple and hook into her head like no other time has the will to drink seemed to wash over her, "This has nothing to do with that. That's- it's not something from this time- this point, it's just- it's something that needs to be left be."

A warmth pets against her head, fingers untamed and calloused not use to being bringers of comfort. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rachel whines. Falling more comfortable into the touch, heart blistered and tangled from exhaustion.

While her fingers glide through blonde waves she can only recall how awkward the sensation felt. Abby wasn't cruel but she wasn't a person of comfort either. Maybe living a house with such absence molded her personality into someone egocentric, cold and uncaring. She didn't want Rachel to cry, to feel pain. More so because it would call on her abilities she rather lacked, kindness and geniality.

But the woman sought her guidance, approached like a wounded creature, pleading and begging for her. Why a broken, cold-hearted woman such as herself, she wouldn't know, but the matter was Rachel asked for her. Now rather she wanted it to be or not, Abby's responsibility was Rachel's happiness or lack of.

"What were you trying to do yesterday?" She questioned softly stepping back and unlatching the warmth of her hands from the girls flushed face.

Rachel's mouth moved words climbing on her tongue waned and died. She drew in a few shaky gulps of air. Closing her eyes as she all but blustered, "Have you ever tried to kill yourself? It's really frightening." Abby froze staring incredulously at the woman before her.

She didn't know what to say. The girl's words sending a shiver of pain down the core of her heart. Marginally her head shook instinctively. Abby had never housed such thought and it frightened her to the pit of her stomach to hear the words spoken out loud.

"It shouldn't surprise me; you church people are all the same. How easy it is to forgive and let go,"

"Rachel it's not easy-"

"That's not the point. Do you know why your sister drinks Abby?"

_To free herself from reality. "_No." She responded engrossed at watching the girl march up and down the room once again.

"It's a coward's way to death. Living without being alive, It's easy."

!-!-!

Brazen milk white thighs exposed to the cold bitter morning. Skirt barely a piece of fabric wraps coyly onto a child's waist, fluttering up just enough to expose a morbid tease below. Much like her skirt the blouse, sheer white sits tied above her nasals, the decorations of innocent rose petals painted onto seeming anything but.

She is small, unusually so. Standing barely at the height of elementary students she flaunts her narrow, gangly unwomanly form all around town. She may have been cursed with a child's body but she flaunted herself with the authority and gall of a certain type of adult.

Mushi traveled through the alleyways, she was unafraid of perverts, somewhat relishing on the attention of a strange dark man approaching her, propositioning her for a fun time. After all, they only went after the pretty girls. It seemed she would have to change her path again, the guys on this side of town weren't much fun anymore. Mushi wasn't inclined to walking much further. The school was on the other side of town and the last thing she needed was her goody, goody sister coming to lecture her about her decorum.

Reaching her hands through her shirt she plucked the lithe flat phone from her over lacy bra and placed it to her ear. Thinking for a moment, she posed knowingly wanton as a gaggle of lady bankers crossed from a bakery to their workplace. Eyes lit up in disapproved shock, Mushi didn't care she had no concern of what a pack of old cougars thought of her, not like they were any competition.

"_Only in U.S of A…"_One of the women scoffed causing the Asian's lips to frown.

Grumbling she looked at the phone. Now who could she call at a time like this, someone a bit on the slow side, but would give her a good time. Someone who needed a favor, but wasn't looking in the right places. Licking her lips manicured nails dug into the groove of digits. The tinkering sound of the phone dialing delighted Mushi's senses. "Oh Sandy…"

!-!-!

"What did you see?" Pinching the bridge of his nose Hoagie sent the most horrindious look of impatience at the annoying creature before him. "Whad'cha see?"Gripping the steering wheel even harder he imagined how easy it would be to shove his brother into traffic. "Hoagie!" Lunging upward the car jerked into a parking spot as the eldest teen seethed. Hoagie's patience was wearing thin. It was the umpteemph time the teen had been asked the question that morning. Biting harshly into six foot three inches of teenager wondered how much pressure he would have to use to break his brother neck like a toothpick. "Come on, Hoagie what did you see?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"**Yes it does. Just tell me!****" **Tommy squealed, raising his deep blue childlike eyes closely to his brother's face. Fluttering his eyes in the most awkwardly feminine way as he reached over the medium of the pickup truck.

Was it the temptation to wring his brother's neck or the big giant blue eyes staring in blank adoration that caused Hoagie to break? With a large honk extending from the vehicle the frustrated youth slowly lifted his now bruised cheek from the steering wheel.

Turning the ignition off and exiting the car he met the anxious vilely curious figure of his brother. "Fine. It's not what I saw it's what I didn't see," He said slickly.

"What?" Stumbled Tommy adjusting his brow from thoughtful to exasperated, "This isn't time for fuckin' riddles. Hoagie just tell me. Hoagie! HOAGIE!" Clenching his ear Hoagie tried to make an escape. Futility was his destination for the annoying bag of flesh followed after him promptly with no sense of subtly for the rest of the school population.

Rounding a corner Hoagie pulled his younger brother to his side iterating rather slowly and dull, "Dude your girlfriend doesn't were any drawers." Eyes shifting for passerbyes his voice hitched louder, faster shunning the exposition he witnessed an hour prior, "She walked out the house butt-ass naked with her skirt halfway up her chest!"

Like a dead fish Tommy gazed at his elder brother. Intellegence somewhere lost beyond his mind connection of naked-rear and girlfriend. "Did she really?" The mischievous boy asked with a grin.

Hoagie had hoped his brother would have more decency for his girlfriend, but the boy was more unhinged than a box of crayons. He had no idea how that boy got through communion without offending every priest, prophet and saint to have existed.

"No," Face palmed Hoagie shaking his head, "She walked out looking like she was going to the covenant. What does butt-ass naked mean to you?"

Whistling Tommy eyes turned up towards the ceiling, Damn how'd I missed that?" Smirking the brother hoisted his long gangling arm onto Hoagie's shoulder, whispering under his breath, "But you have to admit she has a nice ass, right?"

"She's fifteen! I can't think like that. One it's disgusting. Two- I don't want to have to tell everybody I went to jail because I unintentionally seen a freshman's panty-less ass?" Spewed the senior glancing around for any ladies and or adults that may have been ease dropping on their conversation.

"Just say it- just two words… Nice as-_

Pushing his finger into Tommy's face Hoagie repeated, "Again, one she is fifteen! Two she doesn't have an ass she is skinny as a toothpick and three I'm not trying to go to jail!"

Crossing his arms Thomas Gilligan glared at his brother a morbid sense of intelligence infecting his gaze. "You sure could have fooled me."

"I'm not trying to look at your girlfriends butt!" Defended Hoagie.

Adjusting the beanie on his head Tommy let out a snotty sigh, "That's not what I'm talking about." Hoagie's head lifted staring harshly at the impetuous way his brother articulated every word. "I'm talking about mmmpbhahh- I can't breathe!"

Dragging the boy by the cuff of his neck Hoagie shoved him into the restroom and dragged him into an empty stall. Tommy stared at his brother's ridiculous behavior.

"Dude where in a freakin' bathroom stall. Together. We're brother's its freaky." Tommy said squirming from his brother's heavy hands.

Pinching his brother's neck he moved him around like an animal would an offspring. Tommy wasn't very positive how strong Hoagie was it had only been a few years ago he was nothing but a pudgy donut looking child, but standing under his tall muscular form made the boy of only a few inches shorter rather frightened. Seething Hoagie released his anchored grip stretching his fingers from the tightness he applied to his brother. "Are you crazy? We can't talk about that here! We can't talk about that ever!" Pushing fallen locks out of smoldering blue, dead empty eyes ignited with a raw passionate fire, dangerous and cold, "Don't speak a word of _it_ again." Venom in his voice.

"But-"

"For the love of god Tommy don't you dare say shit." Warned the teenager unlocking the door as the younger tumbled out of the doorway falling into a trembling heap upon the icy ground.

Wiping the fear from his figure Tommy picked up his beanie situating it back over his head. "Fine jeez I got it."

"Good."

Smirking, "Now back to my girlfriend's ass-"

"For the love of all things magnificent, stop!" Hoagie cried menacing figure dying away back to the playful though exasperated older brother Thomas Gilligan was familiar with.

!-!-!

Meandering slowly the broad back brown haired teenager was given a pleasant surprise as a teacher directed him to the main Gym. An apparent emergency assembly called by the faculty. Despite the glitz and glam of the cheerleaders dressed for practice and band promptly forming at the back of the gymnasium Hoagie could tell this whole hurrah wasn't going to be fun in the least bit.

Someone must have died, he assumed. Looking at the usual conglomerates of counselors and county officers lined in formation at the center of the room. Probably some dumb kids only a handful of people knew. What better way to shake up a group of graduating seniors than scare the fun out of them with shock value. He hated these things, always sour upon his heart.

Slumping into an inconspicuous corner of a bleacher he rested his head on one of the few beams gathered in each side of the room.

"You look like somebody just died." Opening his head Hoagie turned to his right finding a snake pointing its fangs to him. Black's face screwed into a smile. Two large gold teeth peeking from the side at the frozen figure of the tall gangly prey beside him. "No worries, seniors get this a couple times every year."

"Usually they only do these things when someone gets offed, you know that right?" Scoffed the bitter teen resting his head back on the beam.

"Believe me I know that. We have a reputation of being a party hard campus. That type of shitty- reputation comes with some consequences. It's usually a freshman trying to hang with big dogs. Dumb-shits." Twisting his fingers together brown eyes gleamed sullenly thoughtfulness plaguing his features before turning with a grin eating his face, "I heard it was some tampering that dropped these kids. Drunks trying their go at Saint Molly street, ain't that first time she's taken somebody out."

"Saint Molly Street?" questioned Hoagie.

Removing the cap that covered his face Brandon eased into their conversation, "it's a road. In the boonies, dangerous as fuck about as wide as you me and him put together with ditches on each side. People die on it all the time. It got closed up when I was a kid, but people still drive on it, it's faster, but you won't see me on it anytime soon."

It looked as if Hoagie was going to ask but the breathe Brandon took was not for interruption or questioning, rather suspense as he continued.

"Dumb fuckers like this one here," He said pointing at Black, "Make betting pools and race on that shit."

"While I ain't going to say it safe, there's no harm in a little fun." Rebuked Black smugly.

Removing his hat and setting it in his lap Brandon turned to black lips pressed, "Louisa's brother said the same thing last year. Now we're missing a power forward. Jimori you saw him the other day."

The quiet shadowy lisp voice of Jimori intruded, "Yeah kid ain't been tha same since. St-st-Stuttering like a motor boat. He wants to come back t-to school. H-his moms wants m-me to help him. S-s-since…" Backed off the teenager finding the calculative blue eyes to menacing to expose his weakness.

"So he's coming back?" Inquired Brandon.

Gulping Jimori turned his body towards Brandon blocking the tall gangly outsider, "N-n-no doubt i-i-it. Moms s-sc-scared. Louisa said, Louisa said, said he c-can't keep up."

"Poor guy's in a wheelchair now ain't he?" Jinori nodded, "Maybe we can bring him to one of the homecoming games?" Offered Brandon.

"Gentleman, this is an important assembly, especially for you lot." The demeaning voice of the large teacher scolded pushing her round rim glasses up her bulpus nose. "Ah. Mr. Gilligan, it would be quite a displeasure to send you to the office again for atrocious behavior."

Quirking his brow Hoagie swallowed his snark smiling sweetly at the horrid woman before him, "Thank you Ms. Vanheizel I appreciate your concern." Not knowing whether insult or sincere stupidity the teacher blushed warning the boys to quiet down before dismissing herself.

A wolf whistle followed by a few under- voiced catcalls Hoagie watched Black jeer at the two teenagers entering the packed facility. "Oi Miss. President and Valedictorian, how can we thank the both of you for entering a presence."

The blanche blonde haired teenager puckered her lips into a frowny smile while sending a pleasant gift of a middle finger to the grinning miscreant. Abby sighed eyes scanning up and down the row the boy sat dimples squished by her frown.

Perching back down into the bench, Black crossed his arms ego bruised, "Uppity bitches."

Hoagie frowned. The behavior not missed by a certain pair of brown catty eyes. "Come on dude, their chicks. Why don't we be like the half of our population and show them a little respect?" Grumbled Hoagie.

Teasing eyes saddled into large hands rested upon skinny bumpy knees, "You like her don't you."

Gulping down the red of his face Hoagie sat up trying to reason out of the conversation, "She's pretty sure, I do have a bit of a soft spot for blondes, but I don't like her."

Laughing Blacks finger waved a cross over Rachel's Mackenzie's figure, "Not her." Squinting his eye as he circled the girl sitting beside her. "I meant her, Miss. Abby."

"I don't like Abby!" squeaked Hoagie.

"Good." Brandon spoke, "She's cool in all but you wouldn't get very far with her."

"Oh!" Hoagie realized, "She's one of those girls. Never puts out-"

Scoffing Jinori turned trying to hide his laughter.

Brandon pushed his hat further down his eyes fingers skirting against the rim, "Put out? Your thinking too far. Girl's never been in a relationship probably never will. I mean yeah Abby's one of those girl you want to marry when you're done fucking around and being in a man. But that chick but the A in abstinence.

Now I'm not telling you not to court her, or whatever you white people call it, but we've all tried."

"Hey," Interrupted Black slinking his arm over Brandon's shoulder. "Jinori went to eighth grade prom with her."

"The hell- I remember that. How did you do that?" Questioned Brandon.

Blushing as he recalled the most awkward day of his life Jinori whispered, "I-I j-j-just asked."

Raising his hands, "Well there you go. If you want a date with Abigail Lincoln you have to be the nicest guy to ever have been born."

Pointing at the meek basketball player Hoagie's head titled. "Boy has skipped championship games to volunteers at the animal shelter." Brandon answered the unspoken question.

Pushing Hoagie's knee roughly Brandon pointed at the circling group of Cheerleaders making complicated formations on the gym floor. "Hey but if you want an easy lay just try the cheerleading team."

Glancing gratitiously at the flimsy fluttering skirts of the varsity team, he makes note of a petite little Asian being thrown into the air landing within the arms of a two red heads, the fiery female Francis Fullbright, and an effeminate male. "Not Kuki? Girl walks around saint."

Brandon choked this time. "Sanban? She might as well be the cheerleading team. Yeah I mean she acts like the Virgin Mary and whatnot but believe me girl's like a devil in the bed. I'd eff with her, but chicks been traded more times than NFL players.

Grinning, "Just saying from experience girl's an animal. It runs in the family. If I didn't turn eighteen last month… the things I would do to that girl."

"Forgive him." Brandon excused, "His disgusting."

Sighing Black imagined the soft sinewy fingers of the sweet cheerleading prancing on the stage, "seriously though if you guys knew what that girl did with her-" A foot landed loudly between the open space of his legs millimeters from his precious. Glaring up for a moment the lining of his forehead frumpled.

"Shud up." Five foot nine lithe form stood body tense back arched upwards like a wild animal ready to strike. Wally's fist shaking as the muscles of his neck contracted burning the image of the bulky New Orleanais below him.

Smirking Black scooted the converse covered foot of his predator back to the floor. "Come on Beetles. Don't be a wet blanket. Your girl's a whore."

Fist shaking the youth bit roughly on the skin below his lip, teeth indented blackly below. Hoagie tensed sensing the raw anger building up inside the young hoodie wearing teenager. "…" roughly breathing.

The teen stalked off, the crowd dividing in attempt to avoid the explosion of very irritated Wallabee Beetles.

"Are you sure your friends?" Quietly inquired the cap-wearing youth.

Snide peeling of the lips smeared to his face, the miscreant snubbed, "Positive."

!-!-!

The information was tedious and boring. Despite that every word seemed to tickle Rachel McKenzie into a fit of trembles. As young students shied their eyes from gruesome truth holding shaking fingers to their lip Abigail Lincoln could feel nothing.

It was merely the same clove of information she heard spilled each year; a statistic, some ignorant miscreant, some group of ill tempted children running amuck, playing grownup caught and tangled in an escapable web. She wasn't like them. She wasn't a failsafe looking for pleasure in numb places.

The Principals voice was sullen delegating some whimsical picture of students no one had ever cared to hear about. Lost between a breathe of light, here for only seconds- it could have been anyone.

Not her, she wasn't the type. Abby would have never found herself staring down the barrel of death driving down Saint Molly. Immovable and realistic she couldn't pine her mortality on flimsy desires and half-drunken stupor.

Looking to her left the trembling of the blonde immobilized her thoughts. _Nineteen year old college freshman- dead, Twenty three year old mother- dead, Sixteen year old student- critical condition._

Easily her own obituary could have read: _Rachel McKenzie seventeen year old student- De…_

"Rachel?"

Amber eyes glanced through a curtain of tangled gold. Warm fingers resting against her shivering shoulders, "It's over it's time to go." The red hat wearing girl spoke candidly.

Standing she molded into the crowd her only sense of stability. The Bowie keeping her afloat in a sea of dreading despair, she held the tears back, shunning the flushness flooding her face. Lost like a tiny lamb she walked helplessly among the sea, unable to swim. Lingering her spirit fled her; just flesh draped against a bowie, against a tiny cold caramel skinned girl wishing to abduct her strength and fill life again.

!-!-!

Malicious, she could handle that, cruel even- she fed on the feeling. But nice, she surely wasn't pleasurable nothing of the sort. Standing there hands slipped deeply into her khaki harem pants, belly bottom draped out below her fitted shirt, curls of white yellow hair tumbling far beneath her breast sliding into the crevice of her relaxed arms. With a smile painted on her red cherry lips Henrietta Von Mazapon knew something nobody else could dare guess of.

Noting her Abby gave an obligatory wave of farewell to Rachel before approaching her closest if only female companion. The travel across the gym was treaded slow calculative of every glint in those deep clear blue eyes.

Henrietta snickered, looking past the hat clad girl to the vanishing figure of the willowy class president. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys vere a couple."

Tumbling down into the vacant bleacher Abby rested her head against the girl's clothed thigh, "Why does everyone think that?" She stared unabashedly into those eyes, trying to decipher the juicy mystery hidden beyond the skin.

Understanding peoples intentions was her specialty. For most they were easy to read. Henrietta despite the conniving way in which she functioned, the cruel mindset she possessed was often an easier prey than normal people. Often her ambitions sat right upon her sleeve.

Dishevelling Abby's hair the German placed the rutty cap upon her head snickering as she mocked her dearest friend, "Vell you both 'ave the androgonous vhing going on. It's kinda ov' cute. Iv' I was the bitchy type I'd be kind'ov jealous. You know I don't like sharing." She teased sniffing the hat for effect before slapping back onto Abigail's head. "'Vy the vay vhy," Continued Heiney ignoring the devil eyes Abby was sending her, "did you two 'ate each other back then?"

Crossing her arms, the tiny girl replied, "I don't hate people."

Clasping her fingers the thin blonde made an attempt to cover her laugh. "Ah I vorget, you people vike to make excuses for dislike. Zo vhy did Vachel 'ate you?"

It was the type of comment Heiney was notorious of making, _you people_. A type of comment Abby often undermined and overlooked.

Thinking back to her childhood she recalled the light bulb memory in which her now claimed friend and class president had vowed destruction of her. They both were young incredibly so. Rachel was a sweet if not often overbearing type when it came down to it. As a child she often acted like a mother, scolding with her nose in everyone's business. Abby didn't have much of a problem with the bossy child but most especially during her youth she had trouble holding her tongue and often said words of cruelty without intention.

That day Rachel had busted tears and Abby could only stare uncaring of the crybaby before her.

"She thinks Abby told everyone she drunk peroxide for lunch because her family couldn't afford to feed her real food."

Tilting her head back the she-devil gobbled up her laughter flicking a long strand of gold from the tip of her nose, "Oh v'ie remember 'vhat. She vas so pissed. I vorgat who did say that?"

"You." The girl grumbled sitting her chin in her crunched up form.

"Ah 'vhats right." Abby rolled her eyes.

From afar the cheerleaders broke formation, finally dispersing from their dangerous melee of tossing underweight teenagers into the air. With a flick of the wrist from Richard a tiny Asain twirled through the air landing safely into the long tangled bridge of arms. Placed softly against the ground she smiled sweetly more than likely saying kind words of kinship. Pulling the ends of her skirt down she turned towards the few stragglers still spread around the gym benevolence enveloping her petit figure.

"Your nose wrinkled." Henrietta warned biting superstitiously against the skin of her thumb as she often did.

"What does that mean?"

Tucking her nose cutely into the side of her coat she released a Cheshire grin,"In Abby speaks it veans you 'ate her, obviously."

"I don't hate Sanban." She replied simply. Beside her the girl nibbling at her hand eyes fluttered haughtily, "She just tends to crawl under Abby's skin more than most," Sighed the tomboy.

!-!-!

**This chapter was getting too long so I had to split it. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the next week. I just want to thank all of you guys who have took the time to read, review and favorite the story it means so much to me. I also wanted to give a sincere apology for all the grammatical mistakes that may have been present in this chapter or the previous. I hesitated on putting these up in order to fix the errors. Again hoped you enjoy, tell me what you think!**


End file.
